Les Dragons Verts
by May-Luna
Summary: Suite des 2 héritiers. Une autre année est à la veille de commencer pour les habitants de Poudlard. Une année que Dragana, Severus et l’Ordre du Phénix comptent passé à protéger l’école et ses élèves contre la menace grandissante.
1. Prologue : L'estomac de l'homme

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de me pointer avec la suite des deux héritiers des que possible, puisque l'autre fic que je voulais publier subit quelques modifications...  
  
RAR des 2 héritiers :  
  
Jenny : Merci pour la review et ton support tout au long. J'espère que la suite te plairas autant. Bonne lecture Jen et à la prochaine.  
  
m4r13 : Sèches tes yeux petite Marie, y'a la suite. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.  
  
Dreyd : Lol, Est-ce que t'as eut le temps de tout terminer ou j'ai encore un peu d'avance sur toi ? Oh...y'a la deuxième review ! donc t'as fini ? Oui ? Ok v'là la suite. Bonne lecture Dreyd, dis-moi ce que t'en penses.  
  
Youte : Merci pour les compliments, je sais à cause des stats que tu es là depuis le début, mais c'est plaisant de te lire. Pour Ron et Hermi y'a qu'une seule façon de le savoir : Lire la suite ! Bye Bye  
  
Sevina Roguette : Oui, oui c'est fini, mais voit la suite et déjà là, lol. Je suis contente que tu es aimé les discours, j'avais peur d'être gazante un moment, lol. Pour Calvaire Blanc ça s'en vient, mais disons que Blo et moi on a certaine difficulté à se croiser. À la prochaine et merci pour la review.  
  
kitty-luv-Snape : Wow ! Tout plein de reviews !!! C'est super de voir quelqu'un qui mets des reviews sur plusieurs chapitres même si la fic est fini. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plairas !  
  
Lisandra : La voilà la suite cocotte ! Bonne lecture.  
  
Voilà ! Je vous laisse à la suite.  
  
°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&  
  
Les Dragons verts  
  
« Pour que triomphe le mal, il ne suffit que de l'inactivité des hommes de bien »  
  
Prologue : L'estomac de l'homme  
  
« Plus fort » lui intima Dragana.  
  
« Dragana » grogna Severus.  
  
« Plus fort Severus » répéta-t-elle  
  
« Oh »  
  
« Oui, vas-y » l'encouragea-t-elle. « Encore un peu »  
  
« Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! » ragea Severus lorsque la table retomba sur le sol, après s'être élever à peine de quelques centimètre.  
  
« Ce n'est rien » l'assura la jeune femme en posant la cuillère avec laquelle elle remuait sa sauce. « Tu y étais presque cette fois... »  
  
« OUI et c'est de TA faute si j'ai échouer » siffla-t-il.  
  
« De ma faute ? » s'enquit Dragana en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon avant de s'approcher de lui.  
  
« Oui de ta faute » grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« Severus tu travaille depuis près de deux mois la magie sans baguette. Tu y arriverais, si tu te concentrais comme il faut. » dit-elle en s'approchant. « Tu dois arriver à te concentrer, avec moi qui parle... »  
  
« C'est la sauce » dit-il en zieutant le chaudron. « Elle s'en terriblement bonne » souffla-t-il en contournant Dragana pour s'approcher.  
  
« Si une simple odeur te fait ça, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'ambiance d'un champ de bataille » ironisa-t-elle. « HÉ ! » s'exclama-t-elle en enlevant la cuillère de ses mains. « Lâche mon chaudron tranquille » intima- t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« Fasciste » marmonna-t-il sans lâcher le chaudron des yeux.  
  
L'héritière d'Aulivaruss éclata de rire alors que le maître des potions se détournait pour aller inspecter les autres plats. Il avait découvert plusieurs choses sur Dragana cet été. Entre autre son talent pour les arts culinaires. Surtout les mets italiens. Assasia Serpentard s'était réfugier en Italie après l'assassina son époux. La jeune femme était la première Serpã née en Angleterre depuis un siècle, mais sa grand-mère, une italienne pure et simple lui avait apprit à cuisiner tout les mets traditionnels. Alors ce soir au menu, il y avait des Bruschetta en entré, des Tortellinis à la viande avec une sauce rosée au fromage Romano et aux tomates séchées.  
  
« Nos élèves trouvaient sûrement ça très drôle de t'entendre, toi, traiter quelqu'un de fasciste » remarqua Dragana en le surveillant.  
  
Severus ne répondit pas semblant chercher quelque chose.  
  
« Tu n'avais pas fait de dessert ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
  
« Oui, bien sur, le professeur Dumbledore ne me le pardonnerait pas si je dérogeais à la tradition »  
  
Il avait aussi apprit qu'elle et Albus mangeait ensemble une fois durant l'été. Cette année McGonagall avait aussi été invitée.  
  
« La tradition ? » questionna-t-il en relevant un sourcil inquisiteur. « Encore une » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même exaspérer.  
  
« Mon sorbet citron, framboise et menthe » répondit-elle avec un sourire en reprenant sa cuillère.  
  
« Je vois » acquiesça le maître des potions en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
  
Il aurait dû y penser. Le directeur et ces damnés sorbets aux citrons.  
  
« Est-ce que tu irais à la cave chercher une bouteille de vin ? » demanda-t- elle en brassant sa sauce.  
  
« Mmm, Mmm » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.  
  
« Merci »  
  
Dragana était entrain de vérifier que tout était sous contrôle lorsque l'on sonna à la porte.  
  
« J'y vais » entendit-elle Severus annoncer.  
  
Dragana se dirigea, elle aussi, vers le hall d'entré pour accueillir ses invités.  
  
« Je vais m'asseoir, avant de prendre un verre Severus » plaisantait McGonagall en entrant, suivit de Dumbledore.  
  
Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel en s'écartant, la bouteille de vin à la main.  
  
« Au moins vous voilà rassurez Minerva » lui dit le directeur en riant. « Elle avait peur que vous ne vouliez pas nous voir, Severus » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Dragana eut un petit rire. Il avait un peu ronchonner, mais avait fini par accepter, tout de même...après que Dragana lui est fait comprendre que c'était une tradition et qu'elle ferait ce souper avec ou sans son accord.  
  
« Non, il est ravit que vous soyez là » lui assura Dragana en s'approchant. « N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard malicieux à Severus.  
  
« Bien entendu » acquiesça-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
  
« Bonjour professeur »  
  
« Minerva, Dragana, Minerva. Il serait sérieusement temps que tu t'y mettes » lui dit le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
« Je vais essayer, mais le professeur Dumbledore pourra sûrement vous certifier que j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à faire le changement » déclara Dragana avec un petit rire.  
  
« Effectivement » acquiesça le directeur. « Il y a plus de treize ans maintenant que je tente de la faire m'appeler Albus et elle me sert encore du professeur à tort et travers. » dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
« À vous entendre, on dirait que c'est une insulte » commenta Dragana en riant.  
  
« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous n'allons pas passé la soirée dans le hall d'entré » les interrompit Severus avec un air ennuyé.  
  
« Non, Severus à raison » acquiesça Dragana. « Est-ce que vous voulez mangé sur la terrasse ou à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Sur la terrasse » répondirent-ils en même temps, au grand d'âme de Severus qui n'était pas friands de manger en plein air, au soleil, avec les insectes...etc. Nommez-les. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour chialer quand il mangeait dehors.  
  
« Très bien » s'exclama Dragana. « Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous asseoir sur la terrasse. Je vous rejoins» dit-elle en déchargeant Severus de la bouteille de vin.  
  
Lorsque Dragana revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un service de thé glacé, les trois sorciers semblaient avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses.  
  
« Ils n'ont pas réussi à découvrir ce que c'était ? » demanda Severus.  
  
« Non, Sirius a tenté de s'approcher le plus possible pour les entendre » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais s'était impossible sans qu'ils le voient. »  
  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Dragana les sourcils froncés en déposant le service sur la table.  
  
« Nous avons apprit par la surveillance des mangemorts qu'ils préparaient quelques chose » lui expliqua Dumbledore, alors que Dragana offrait un verre à Minerva et que celle-ci acquiesçait. « Remus et Sirius ont essayer de découvrir ce que c'était en surveillant, Avery et Nott, mais ça n'a encore rien donner »  
  
« Il serait plus efficace de faire surveiller Malefoy » commenta Severus en acceptant le thé glacé que Dragana lui offrait.  
  
« Il l'est » assura le vieil homme. « Emmeline, le surveille. Malheureusement c'est très compliquer avec Lucius. Chaque fois qu'il sort de chez lui c'est pour se rendre au ministère. Le seul endroit où il pourrait être observer avec d'autre mangemort notable, c'est à l'intérieur des murs du manoir » expliqua-t-il.  
  
« Le jeune Malefoy a confirmé qu'ils préparaient quelque chose... »  
  
« Pardon ? » s'enquit Dragana, coupant la parole à McGonagall. « Je croyais que nous avions convenu que Drago n'espionnait pas » dit-elle en regardant Dumbledore avec colère.  
  
« Je ne lui ai pas dit d'espionner son père » se défendit le directeur. « Il a entendu un bout d'une conversation entre Lucius et Sirice Goyle. Il me l'a écrit par le biais de la montre » expliqua-t-il. « Je t'assure Dragana que je lui ai demander de ne pas s'en mêler »  
  
« Dragana » l'appela Severus doucement. « Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait t'obéir ? »  
  
« Nous allons manger bientôt » annonça-t-elle en se levant. « Severus, voudrais-tu mettre la table pendant que je prépare les assiettes ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant les talons sans attendre sa réponse.  
  
« Oui » répondit-il en soupirant.  
  
Le maître des potions se leva tranquillement. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard du vieux directeur.  
  
« Rassurez-vous Albus » dit-il. « Elle sait que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Elle est seulement très inquiète et de savoir qu'il mets son nez là-dedans n'est rien pour la rassurer » expliqua-t-il. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant. Je vais aller la voir pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas entrain de préparer une expédition pour aller lui donner la fessée » dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
« Bien sur, Severus » acquiesça Dumbledore avec un sourire.  
  
« Prenez tout le temps nécessaire Severus, nous allons nous occuper de la table. » lui assura McGonagall.  
  
« Merci » souffla-t-il en tournant les talons.  
  
Le directeur et son assistante le regardèrent disparaître à l'intérieur.  
  
« Il change » commenta McGonagall avec un doux sourire. « C'est subtil, mais le changement est là »  
  
« Je crois qu'il redevient plutôt celui qu'il aurait dû être et que très peu ont entrevu » dit Dumbledore doucement en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Lorsque le maître des potions entra dans la cuisine il trouva Dragana debout devant le fourneau immobile. Il s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras par derrière. La jeune femme eut d'abord un sursaut, mais relaxa rapidement et laissa sa tête se poser sur son torse.  
  
« Ça va ? » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Oui » répondit-elle dans un soupir. « Je savais qu'il ne m'obéirait pas, mais je l'espérais et je voulais y croire...pour diminuer l'angoisse que le fait de le savoir là-bas m'amène. » souffla-t-elle.  
  
« Je sais » dit-il simplement  
  
« Je commence à avoir hâte que l'école recommence » dit-elle en se détachant de lui.  
  
« L'angoisse doit vraiment être invivable pour en arriver à ce point » ironisa-t-il, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.  
  
Dragana roula les yeux avec un petit rire.  
  
« Merci » souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
« D'être là, simplement » répondit-elle en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.  
  
« Oh, j'y trouve certain avantage » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave en lui caressant le dos.  
  
« Ah oui ? Comme quoi par exemple ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix joueuse en passant une main sur ses fesses tout en embrassant son cou.  
  
« Et bien...J'adore ta cuisine » dit-il en se libérant. « Alors prépare les assiettes que nous puissions mangé » ordonna-t-il.  
  
Dragana le regarda et releva un sourcil en croisant les bras. Elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il avait aussi une protubérance dans son pantalon qui n'était sûrement pas dû à sa cuisine.  
  
« Tu as oublier le mot magique » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin.  
  
« C'est le sorcier qui détient la magie, pas les mots jeune fille. » répliqua-t-il en croisant ses bras à son tour.  
  
Dragana laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête et de prendre les assiettes.  
  
« Aide-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises » lança-t-elle. « De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais retourner dehors tout de suite. » continua-t- elle en plaçant les assiettes sur le comptoir. « Pas dans cet état » ajouta- t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
« Ça aussi c'est de ta faute » chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.  
  
Le dîner se déroula tranquillement, dans une atmosphère paisible. Les convives discutant de la rentrée qui approchait.  
  
« C'était délicieux Dragana. » commenta Minerva. « Ce sorbet est... »  
  
« Fantastique » compléta Dumbledore en portant une nouvelle cuillère à sa bouche. « Hummmmm ! » dit-il les yeux fermés.  
  
Le maître des potions roula les yeux, alors que Dragana et Minerva riaient tranquillement.  
  
« Je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous plaît toujours autant » lança la jeune femme en regardant Dumbledore.  
  
Soudain le visage du directeur changea.  
  
« Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.  
  
Le visage du vieil homme était passé de l'expression rêveuse d'un homme au bord de l'extase à une expression sérieuse avec un brin d'inquiétude.  
  
« Je ne sais pas » dit-il en remontant sa manche.  
  
Dumbledore ouvrit sa monte et pesa sur un bouton. Un message qu'il s'empressa d'attraper sortit dans un pop. À la lecture du bout de papier son visage se fit de plus en plus solennel.  
  
« Albus ? » s'enquit McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? De qui est ce message ? »  
  
« De Drago » répondit-il.  
  
« Qu'est-ce...Il n'a pas d'ennui ? » demanda Dragana aussitôt.  
  
« Non » l'assura le vieil homme en secouant la tête. « Mais nous savon maintenant ce qu'ils préparent. » ajouta-t-il en se levant. « Les mangemorts vont tenté de kidnapper Harry, ce soir. »  
  
À suivre....  
  
&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&  
  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
Non, non, je vous entends pas. Dites-le dans une review, c'est tellement plus beau, lol.  
  
À bientôt, May-Luna P.S. Pour ceux qui voudrais voir le montage photo réaliser pour cette fic vous n'avez qu'à cliquez sur Homepage dans mon profil. Je l'ai arranger... 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Subterfuge et Refuge

Disclaimer : Y'a beaucoup de chose à moi, l'histoire entre autre (sauf quelques parties qui est reprit), mais l'univers elle demeure encore et toujours à JK Rowling.

yume() : Mignon, je suis pas sur qu'il aimerait ça, lol, mais c'est pas grave, il saura pas. Merci pour la review, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Bye Bye et Bonne lecture.

Dreyd : Pov'chouette, elle sait plus quoi dire. Si je réussi à te laisser sans voix toi et sans mots, TOI, je suis déjà flattée lol.

Sevina Roguette : Salut Sevina, oui j'enchaîne tout de suite et rapidement en plus. Une semaine jours pour jours, c'est tu pas mal comme délais ? Pour le début...à l'esprit mal tourné, c'est tout fait exprès, lol, je me bidonnais en pensant à ce que vous alliez penser. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

youte : Oui, déjà, je suis fine hein ? Je me suis dis que je serais fine si je vous faisais pas attendre plus longtemps. T'as aimé le début ? Parfait ! Ça motive pour la suite.

Jenny() : Je mets la suite avec la même impatience, c'est le fun avoir une nouvelle fic...Ça change. Surtout qu'à cause des problèmes d'ordi j'ai écris les 2 héritiers trois fois ( pas en entier, dieu merci) Ça fait changement d'écrire de quoi de neuf. Merci pour la review Jen et Bonne lecture.

m4r13 : Tu l'avais pas vu ? Lol, et là tu le vois ? Je l'espère. Albus, personnellement je le trouve toujours drôle, il a quelque chose qui me fait sourire, même dans les situations dramatique...Alors je m'amuse à fond quand j'écris des bouts avec lui. Merci pour la review et Bonne lecture ( Tu vas voir s'ils sauvent Willy...euh...Harry, lol.)

Note Importante : Je l'aie dit à quelques personnes, mais je tiens à le répéter. Il y a quelque passage dans les dragons verts qui sont tirer directement du Tome 5, des fois un peu modifier, des fois tel quel. Alors surprenez-vous pas si y'a des passages qui vous sont étrangement familier. Comme dans ce chapitre il y a quelques bouts qui sont tirer du chapitre 3, la garde rapprochée. Vous voilà avertit. Oh et habituellement j'écris en écoutant des bandes sonores, surtout HP et LOTR, mais pour ce chapitre la bande sonore du film The Rock, m'inspirait beaucoup plus. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant...Je vous dis ça comme ça, des fois ça mets dans l'ambiance. lol.

Bon c'est tout, je vous laisse au chapitre 1. Bonne lecture.

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Les Dragons Verts

« Pour que triomphe le mal, il ne suffit que de l'inactivité des hommes de bien. »

Chapitre 1 : Subterfuge et refuge

« Les mangemorts vont tenter de kidnapper Harry, ce soir »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible...avec les protections... » dit McGonagall en se levant.

« Si le seigneur des ténèbres a dit à ses mangemorts qu'ils allaient kidnapper Potter, c'est sûrement qu'il a trouver une façon de contourner les protections » la coupa Severus en se levant à son tour.

« Severus a raison, Voldemort n'est pas du genre à se lancer dans une entreprise telle que celle-ci s'il n'est pas sur de réussir » approuva Dragana qui venait, elle aussi, de se lever. « Il faut le sortir de là et rapidement »

« Oui, il faut le transférer » acquiesça Dumbledore avec un signe de tête. « Minerva, Severus vous allez a Privet Drive. L'ordre vous rejoindra sous peu. Attendez les instructions. »

« Et moi ? » s'enquit Dragana aussitôt, alors que Rogue et McGonagall lui faisaient un signe de tête.

« C'est trop dangereux.... » commença Severus.

« Ce n'est pas plus dangereux pour toi que pour moi » protesta Dragana sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

« Dragana j'ai autre chose pour toi et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. » les arrêta Dumbledore avant que ça s'échafaude en dispute. « Allez, partez tout les deux » ajouta-t-il pour McGonagall et Rogue.

« Nous devons passer par l'intérieur » expliqua Rogue. « Je dois prendre quelques choses » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

La directrice de Gryffondor le suivit sans attendre un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse professeur ? » demanda Dragana alors qu'ils se dirigeaient eux aussi vers l'intérieur.

« Je vais t'expliquer tout ça lorsque j'aurai contacter l'Ordre » répondit-il en ouvrant sa montre alors qu'ils entraient.

Dragana se dirigea vers le hall d'entré où McGonagall attendait Rogue, alors que le professeur Dumbledore dictait un message pour l'ordre au salon.

« Je suis prêt » retentit la voix de Severus derrière elle.

Il s'approchait à grands pas, rangeant une dernière fiole de potions à sa ceinture.

« C'est parti » lança Minerva en ouvrant la porte.

Severus allait sortir sur les traces de sa collègue lorsqu'une main se resserra autour de son bras. Il se retourna rapidement pour rencontrer les yeux de Dragana.

« Sois prudent » souffla-t-elle avant de relâcher son bras et de tourner les talons.

Le directeur des Serpentards rattrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et Dragana tourna la tête vers lui.

« Promis » murmura-t-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le maître des potions adopta un pas rapide pour rejoindre McGonagall qui avait déjà rejoint le bout de l'allée. Quand il l'eut rejoint, il remarqua que la femme souriait en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agacé.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous, simplement. » répondit-elle doucement. « Il était temps que vous ayez un peu de bonheur tout les deux »

Severus ne répondit pas, mais eut un petit sourire en coin. Ils atteignirent après encore quelques pas la bordure de la barrière anti-transplanage et s'arrêtèrent.

« Prêt ? » demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers lui.

« Toujours » répondit-il laconiquement.

« Allons-y » lança-t-elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un pop.

Les deux professeurs apparurent à Privet Drive quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vous croyez qu'on aurait dû s'habiller à la moldu ? » demanda McGonagall alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour la demeure du Survivant.

« Pourquoi ? Il fait noir, aucuns de leurs voisins ne pourront distinguer comment nous sommes habiller »

« Vous avez probablement raison » acquiesça-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le numéro 4.

Ils s'approchèrent rapidement de la porte d'entrée, mais lorsque Minerva vint pour sonner, Severus l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce... »

Severus lui fit signe de se taire et ils tendirent l'oreille. Ils entendaient crier.

« Vous croyez que nous sommes trop tard, Severus ? » chuchota McGonagall.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne reconnais pas la voix, mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre de chance. » murmura Rogue. « Passez par l'arrière, je vais les distraire par ici. » ajouta-t-il.

La directrice de Gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se métamorphoser et de partir à toutes jambes vers l'arrière. Severus attendit quelques secondes en dégainant sa baguette, le temps qu'elle se rende à la porte arrière. Pendant qu'il attendait, l'oreille tendue, il put capter quelques paroles que criait la voix.

« ...Des monstres....tous des monstres...Toi et tes amis bizarres...Comme tes parents »

« Lâchez-moi » entendit-il crier, alors.

Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Potter et considéra que c'était son signal. Avec un faible mouvement de baguette la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le maître des potions entra. Harry Potter tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, alors que l'homme qui le tenait par les épaules continuait de le secouer comme un prunier sans trop s'en rendre compte puisqu'il regardait avec surprise le sorcier entièrement vêtu de noir qui venait d'entrer. Severus était surprit, choqué était vraiment le mot. Ce n'était pas un mangemort, c'était l'oncle de Potter qui criait comme ça. Soudainement les bouts de la phrase qu'il avait entendue commencèrent à prendre un sens. « Des monstres...tous des monstres...Toi et tes amis bizarres...Comme tes parents. ». Harry vit quelque chose passer sur le visage de son professeur, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il décida immédiatement qu'il n'aimait pas. Harry Potter était mortifier, parmi toutes les personnes qui aurait pu le trouver dans cette situation, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Severus Rogue, professeur de potions qui le détestait et qu'il détestait l'avait vu lui Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu et qui doit maintenant détruire Voldemort, se faire malmener par un moldu, un simple moldu. Harry se sentait humilier. Il se dégagea des grosses mains de son oncle et celui-ci sembla prendre pied dans la réalité à ce moment précis. Le visage de Vernon Dursley prit une dangereuse teinte violacée.

« QUI ËTES-VOUS ? QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS MA DEMEURE ? » cria-t-il en s'approchant de Severus.

Le maître des potions qui s'était rapidement recomposé un air hostile remonta sa baguette au même moment où un cri hystérique provenant de la cuisine se faisait entendre. Pétunia Dursley entra dans le salon en courant quelques secondes plus tard et alla se coller contre son mari pour quérir sa protection. Vernon la cacha derrière lui puisqu'il venait d'aviser la baguette de Rogue.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? ESPÈCE DE... »

« Je ne le dirais pas si j'étais vous » coupa le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse alors que McGonagall arrivait dans le salon.

« Professeur... »

« JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI. JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX. VOUS ÊTES.... »

« **_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_** » lança Severus d'un air nonchalant.

« Severus » gronda McGonagall aussitôt. « C'est l'oncle de Potter » l'informa-t-elle alors que Pétunia se mettait à crier en secouant son mari qui s'était effondrer, raide comme une barre.

« Je sais » rétorqua Severus doucement, mais personne ne l'entendit à cause des cris incessants.

McGonagall se pencha vers la femme hystérique.

« Arrêtez de crier. Nous sommes des professeurs de Poudlard.... »

« Haaaaaaaaa !! Vernon !! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Potter en regardant ces professeurs à tour de rôle.

« Nous avons... »

« Haaaaaaaa !!!

« Cessez de crier voyons, nous n'allons.... »

« Vernonnnnnnnn »

« **_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_** »

Le corps tomba au sol, par-dessus celui de son mari. Potter et Rogue regardèrent McGonagall, médusés.

« Vous avez raison Severus, ces gens sont beaucoup plus tolérables ainsi. » commenta le professeur de métamorphose en se redressant, lissant sa tunique d'un mouvement raide. « Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours ainsi ? » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Euh...oui » répondit le Gryffondor en hochant la tête doucement.

« Bien...bon. Allez préparer vos baguages, Potter, nous partons bientôt. » dit-elle.

« Partons ? Où....Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » questionna Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Potter dépêchez-vous » siffla Rogue.

« Mais... »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Potter, nous vous expliquerons tout quand le moment sera propice.. » le coupa McGonagall. « Allez, maintenant vos baguages. Dépêchez-vous »

Harry hocha la tête et tourna les talons

« Je vais surveiller la porte de derrière Severus, surveillez celle de devant. » lança McGonagall avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée, alors que Potter disparaissait en haut des escaliers.

Harry redescendit quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea rapidement vers son oncle. Il fouilla tant bien que mal dans ses poches...

« Potter » rugit Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je cherche la clé pour débarrer le cadenas du placard. » répondit Harry agacé.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais décida qu'il n'était pas temps de poser trente-six milles questions.

« Quel placard ? » demanda-t-il alors, simplement.

« Celui-là » répondit Harry en pointant du doigt le placard sous l'escalier, sans oser rencontrer le regard de son professeur.

« **_ALOHOMORA » _**lança Severus.

« Merci » murmura Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Rogue jeta un œil, alors que Harry sortait sa malle et son balai, simplement par curiosité. Seulement sa curiosité ne fut pas assouvie lorsqu'il vit le lit, au contraire, plusieurs autres questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il retourna à son poste près de la fenêtre d'entrer alors que Harry remontait les marches en traînant sa malle derrière lui.

Harry redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, sa malle fermée un peu de travers et la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras.

« Je suis prêt » clama-t-il, essoufflé « Quel est le plan ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Severus.

« Le plan ! » répéta Rogue d'un air dédaigneux.

« Que faisons-nous ? » clarifia Harry en roulant les yeux. « Monsieur » ajouta-t-il.

« Nous attendons les autres membres de l'ordre pour vous évacuer, Potter » répondit-il d'une voix lasse en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. « Et je suggère que vous utilisiez ce temps pour méditer sur le sens de l'expression muet comme une tombe. » ajouta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

« Bien » acquiesça Harry les dents serrées. « _Monsieur _»

« Toujours rien Severus ? » demanda McGonagall en revenant dans le salon.

« Non » répondit-il simplement.

« Potter vous êtes prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son élève.

« Oui, professeur »

« Parfait, nous.... »

Minerva s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Severus sursauter et relever sa manche rapidement. Il ouvrit sa montre et dans un pop un message apparu. Elle s'approcha rapidement , alors que le maître des potions jurait sous cape à la lecture du message.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » s'enquit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un instant » lui intima Rogue. « Le message est pour Albus Dumbledore. Très bien monsieur...Comme il vous plaira »

« À quoi venez-vous d'acquiescer ? » demanda Minerva, qui doutait fort que le message rende justice au ton hostile de son collègue.

« À presque un mois en enfer » grommela-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce... »

« L'Ordre arrive » lança Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte, coupant court la prochaine question de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Harry regarda silencieusement, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Fol'œil, Podmore, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, ainsi que Dedalus Diggle et Modingus Fletcher, entré, balais sur l'épaule. Les sorciers échangèrent quelques signes de tête, des salutations, mais lorsque McGonagall releva sa manche et qu'un message sortit de sa montre tous firent silence. L'adjointe de Dumbledore lu le message et le fit disparaître d'un mouvement rapide de baguette.

« Mondingus et Bill, vous allez prendre les Dursley et les conduire avec leur fourgonnette à l'hôtel, Albus va les contacter demain pour de nouveaux arrangements. » commença-t-elle en regardant les deux sorciers.

Mondingus et Bill hochèrent la tête en sortant leurs baguettes tout en se dirigeant vers les Dursley.

« Les autres, nous allons partir bientôt, nous attendons simplement le feu vert » continua McGonagall en tournant les talons pour se diriger à la cuisine.

« Où allons-nous ? Au terrier ? » questionna Harry en la suivant.

« Non, trop dangereux » répondit-elle, alors que le petit groupe de sorciers leurs emboîtait le pas.

Maugrey Fol'œil s'assit à la table de la cuisine et bu au goulot de sa flasque, son œil magique pivotant dans tout les sens pour observer les nombreuses machines qui épargnaient aux Dursley la plupart des corvées ménagères.

« Où sont Sirius et le professeur Lupin ? » demanda Harry en reportant son regard sur sa directrice de maison qui regardait maintenant par la fenêtre.

« En mission » répondit-elle laconiquement.

Harry se crispa, il commençait à en avoir plein le dos de ses demi-réponses.

« Est-ce que cela vous gênerait beaucoup professeur McGonagall de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry le plus poliment qu'il put au travers de dents serrées.

« Surveiller votre ton Potter » gronda Rogue en croisant les bras, le toisant d'un regard mauvais.

McGonagall soupira et se tourna vers Harry.

« Nous avons eut une indication selon laquelle des mangemorts tenteraient de vous kidnapper ici, ce soir. » répondit-elle. « Nous devons vous relocaliser. Nous attendons maintenant le signal qui nous indiquera que la voix est libre » expliqua-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. « Il devrait venir très bientôt. »

« Ils sont très propres tes moldus » commença Tonks qui observait la cuisine avec beaucoup d'intérêt. « Mon père aussi est un moldu, mais c'est un vrai cochon. J'imagine que ça doit dépendre des individus, comme chez les sorciers. »

« Euh...oui » acquiesça Harry d'un air indifférent, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers McGonagall. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Vol... »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Pas question de parler de ça ici, c'est trop risqué » expliqua Maugrey qui tourna son œil normal vers Harry, l'œil magique restant fixé sur le plafond. « Nom de nom » ajouta-t-il avec colère en portant une main à son œil. « Il n'arrête pas de se coincer »

Avec un horrible bruit de succion semblable à celui d'une ventouse débouchant un évier, il arracha son œil de son orbite.

« Fol'œil, tu sais que c'est parfaitement répugnant ce que tu fais » dit Tonks sur le ton de la conversation.

« Va me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît Harry » demanda Maugrey.

Harry alla prendre un verre propre dans le lave-vaisselle et le remplit d'eau au robinet de l'évier.

« Merci bien » dit Maugrey lorsque Harry lui eut donné le verre.

Il laissa tombé l'œil magique dans l'eau et le secoua de haut en bas. L'œil tourna sur lui-même en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.

« Je veux trois cent soixante degrés de visibilité sur le trajet du retour. »

« Comment irons-nous...là où on doit aller ? » demanda Harry.

« En balai » répondit McGonagall.

« Remus dit que tu sais très bien voler » dit Kingsley de sa voix grave.

« Il est excellent » assura Charlie qui l'avait vu voler pendant la coupe des trois sorciers.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un Portoloin ou la poudre de cheminette ? » questionna Harry.

« Parce que la cheminée d'où on t'emmène Potter n'est pas relier au réseau et qu'un Portoloin pour un endroit cartable laisserait une traîner de magie facile à repérer. » expliqua Maugrey.

« Sans compté que c'est illégal, alors mieux vaut ne pas en abuser. » ajouta Shacklebolt avec un petit rire.

« Ce sera bientôt le moment » annonça McGonagall « Nous devrions sortir dans le jardin pour nous tenir prêt. »

« Viens là mon garçon » dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru en lui faisant signe avec sa baguette magique. « Il faut que je te désillusionne. »

« Que vous quoi ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Que je te soumette à un sortilège de Désillusion » répondit Maugrey, sa baguette brandie. « Lupin m'a dit que tu possède une cape d'invisibilité, mais tu n'arriveras pas à la maintenir en place pendant le vol, il faut donc trouver un meilleur déguisement. Allons-y... »

Il lui donna un bon coup de baguette sur le crâne et Harry éprouva aussitôt une étrange sensation, comme si Maugrey venait de lui écraser un œuf sur la tête. Un liquide froid semblait couler le long de son corps à partir de l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup.

« Beau travail, Fol'œil » dit Tonks d'un air appréciateur en contemplant Harry.

Harry regarda son corps ou plus exactement ce qui avait été son corps et qui n'avait plus du tout le même aspect. Il n'était pas devenu invisible, mais avait pris la couleur et la texture de l'élément de cuisine derrière lui. Il semblait transformé en caméléon humain.

« Venez » lança McGonagall en sortant par la porte de derrière.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin, tous un à la suite de l'autre.

« La nuit est claire » grogna Maugrey d'on l'œil magique scrutait le ciel. « J'aurais préférer un peu de nuages » ajouta-t-il alors que Hestia Jones et Elphias Doge remettaient leurs balais à Rogue et McGonagall.

« Podmore vous irez avec Hestia et Elphias » commença McGonagall. « Vous transplanerez lorsque nous aurons décollé. Vous tranplanerez trois fois ensemble et vous vous séparerez. Ensuite vous transplanerez encore deux fois seul avant de rentrer chez vous. Vous brouillerez les pistes. » expliqua-t-elle de sa voix professorale.

Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se rassemblèrent à l'écart du groupe.

« Bon, toi » aboya Maugrey à l'adresse de Harry. « On va voler en formation serrée. Minerva restera devant, colle-toi dans son sillage. Rogue te couvrira par en dessous. Moi je serai derrière. Les autres feront le cercle autour de nous. Pas question de rompre la formation pour quelque motif que ce soit, vous m'avez compris ? Si l'un de nous se fait tuer... »

« Il y a un risque ? » demanda Harry avec appréhension, mais Maugrey ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

« ...Les autres continuent, ne vous arrêter pas et, je le répète, ne rompez pas la formation. S'ils arrivent à nous descendre tous, et que tu survives, Harry, l'arrière-garde sera prête à prendre le relais. Continue à voler cap à l'est et ils te rejoindront.

« Ne dit pas ça d'un ton aussi joyeux, Fol'œil, il va croire qu'on prend les choses à la légère » commenta Tonks, alors qu'elle aidait McGonagall a fixer la grosse valise de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige à son balais grâce à un harnais accroché au manche.

« J'explique seulement notre plan à ce garçon » gronda Maugrey. « Nous avons pour mission de l'amener sain et sauf à destination et si nous sommes tués au cours de l'opération... »

« Personne ne se fera tuer » assura Kingsley de sa voix profonde et apaisante.

« Montez sur vos balais voilà le premier signal ! » annonça vivement McGonagall, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

Très loin au-dessus d'eux, une boule de feu rouge avait jailli parmi les étoiles. Les sorciers enfourchèrent leurs balais. Harry sentit son Éclair de feu vibrer très légèrement comme s'il avait la même hâte que lui de s'élever à nouveau dans les airs.

« Deuxième signal, on y va ! » dit McGonagall d'une voix forte tandis qu'une autre boule de feu, verte cette fois, explosaient dans le ciel.

Harry s'élança en donnant un grand coup de pied par terre. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et les jardins bien carrés de Privet Drive s'éloignèrent en se réduisant rapidement à un patchwork noir et vert foncé.

« Virage serré à gauche, je répète, gauche serré, il y a un Moldu qui regarde en l'air » s'écria Maugrey derrière lui.

McGonagall vira et Harry la suivit, les yeux fixés sur sa grosse valise qui se balançait dangereusement sous le balai. C'était étonnant de voir que sa directrice de maison, pour une femme de cette âge, semblait très à l'aise sur un balai.

« Il faut prendre de l'altitude. On monte de quatre cents mètres ! »

Harry sentit le froid lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux à mesure qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs. Au-dessous il ne voyait plus que les petits points lumineux des réverbères et des phares de voitures.

« Cap au sud ! » s'écria Maugrey. « Ville en vue ! »

Ils virèrent à droite pour éviter de passer à la verticale de la toile d'araignée lumineuse qui étincelait au-dessous.

« Cap au sud-est et continuez à prendre de l'altitude, il y a un nuage dans lequel nous pourrons disparaître » lança Maugrey.

« Il n'est pas question de traverser des nuages ! » s'exclama McGonagall avec colère. « On serait trempés, Fol'œil »

Harry fut soulager de l'entendre réagir ainsi. Ses mains s'engourdissaient sur le manche de l'Éclair de feu et il regrettait de n'avoir pas mis de blouson. Il commençait à frissonner.

De temps à autre, ils changeaient de trajectoire, selon les instructions de Fol'œil. Harry plissait les yeux pour se protéger du vent glacé qui commençait également à lui faire mal aux oreilles. Harry avait perdu toute notion de durée et se demanda depuis combien de temps ils volaient. Il aurait dit au moins une heure.

« Cap au sud-ouest ! » hurla Maugrey. « Il faut éviter de passer au-dessus de l'autoroute ! »

Harry avait si froid, à présent, qu'il songeait avec envie au confort tiède et douillet des voitures dont le flot s'étirait sous leurs yeux. Avec une envie plus intense encore, il s'imaginait voyageant par la poudre de cheminette : Une méthode sans doute inconfortable mais, au moins, il faisait chaud dans les flammes des feux de bois...Kingsley Shacklebolt décrivit un cercle autour de lui, son crâne chauve et l'anneau de son oreille brillant légèrement au clair de lune...A présent, Charlie Weasley avait pris position à sa droite, sa baguette à la main, tournant la tête de gauche et de droite pour surveiller les alentours...Il vira à son tour pour laisser sa place à Tonks...

« Nom de nom, sortez tous vos baguettes » s'écria Maugrey, alors que peu à peu une forme noire se matérialisait devant eux. « Il y a un dragon, droit devant.... »

Un soubresaut de panique secoua la garde rapprochée.

« NON » cria Rogue alarmée. « C'est Dragana » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il apercevait le dragon plus clairement.

Harry regarda le gigantesque dragon noir faire du surplace devant eux, les laissant approché. Les griffes acérées de ses pattes, sa longue queue munit de piques, ses ailes de près de deux mètres d'envergure fouettant l'air du soir. Elle était incroyable...

« Nous devons la suivre, ce sont les instructions de Dumbledore » clama McGonagall.

Lorsqu'ils furent à un peu moins de quinze mètres le dragon tourna dans un mouvement souple et poursuivit son chemin. Les sorciers relaxèrent et la suivirent sans un mot de plus, semblant cependant un peu décontenancer. Severus pour sa part venait de faire le lien : La boule de flammes vertes qui avait servit de signal. Elle les avait précéder tout du long. Il se remémora les paroles de Dumbledore d'un air renfrogné « J'ai autre chose pour toi Dragana et tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire ». Le vieil homme était inconscient...

« Elle descend » lança McGonagall.

« On amorce la descente » cria Maugrey. « Suis bien Minerva, Potter ! »

McGonagall descendit en piqué sur les traces du dragon et Harry imita sa trajectoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait atterri. Harry se posa juste derrière, les autres se posant un peu partout aux alentours. Il releva la tête en descendant de son balais, pour voir le dragon recouvert de flammes vertes.

« Elle est en feu » commenta Charlie, l'air complètement abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » murmura Harry inquiet.

« Elle reprend sa forme humaine » répondit McGonagall l'air épaté, alors que le dragon disparaissait pour ne laisser que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au milieu d'une petite volute de fumer.

Dragana s'élança rapidement vers eux.

« Il faut se dépêcher, la distraction n'a pas marcher, ils volent sur vos traces » dit-elle alors que McGonagall s'affairait déjà à détacher la valise.

« Quelles sont les instructions de Dumbledore ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Nous allons les semés par un autre moyen » répondit Dragana, alors que McGonagall faisait léviter la malle de Harry. « Suivez-moi » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une vieille bâtisse délabrer.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Charlie.

« Nous prendrons le portoloin pour le QG, mais c'est en dernier recours. Le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas que Harry passe le restant de l'été là-bas » répondit Dragana en ouvrant la porte à l'aide d'une clé étrange.

Le cri d'un oiseau de proie perça le silence, les faisant sursauter. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le ciel, mais personne ne vit rien.

« Vous le voyez Maugrey ? » demanda Dragana

« Oui » répondit l'auror dans un grognement.

« Quel sorte d'oiseau Maugrey ? » demanda Rogue. « Un aigle à tête blanche ? »

« Oui »

« Avery » souffla le maître des potions.

« Voilà comment ils vous ont suivit » acquiesça Dragana. « Est-ce que vous pouvez le descendre Maugrey ? »

« Non » grogna-t-il. « Hors de portée »

« Alors dépêchons-nous » lança Dragana en les faisant entrer.

Harry suivit Tonks qui venait de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ça semblait être une ancienne station de métro. Lorsque tout les membres furent à l'intérieur. Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Serpã refermer la porte, la barrer à l'aide de la clé et lancer une bonne dizaine d'incantations.

« Ça devrait les occupée un bon moment » lança-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Marchant immédiatement à l'autre bout de la pièce, la jeune femme passa sa baguette devant un vielle affiche publicitaire qui devait datée des années cinquante. L'affiche bascula aussitôt, dévoilant un passage étroit.

« Le dernier qui passera n'aura qu'à dire Evanesco » dit Dragana par-dessus son épaule en s'engageant dans le passage.

« Potter suivez la » ordonna Rogue.

« Je vais fermer la marche » les renseigna Kingsley.

Le convoi se mit en marche. Dragana devant, suivit de Harry, Severus, McGonagall, Charlie, Fol'œil, Tonks, Diggle et Kingsley. Ils déambulèrent pendant cinq minutes sur le passage à la lumière de la seule baguette de Dragana pour arriver dans une salle complètement noire.

« Attendez un peu je vais faire de la lumière » dit-elle en prenant une torche au mur.

Ils entendirent un petit raclement de gorge et virent une flamme verte aller embraser la torche.

« C'est par ici » dit-elle lorsque la flamme devint rouge. « Suivez-moi » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une des cinq portes que contenait la salle, ignorant les regards, curieux, épatés de ceux qui l'accompagnait.

De nouveau elle utilisa la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

« Vous avez seulement qu'à barré la porte avec cette clé lorsque tout le monde sera passer Kingsley. » expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la clé.

Le sorcier acquiesça d'un signe de tête en prenant la clé et Dragana s'engagea dans les escaliers.

« Nous devons vraiment être creux à présent » commenta Charlie.

« La profondeur actuel est à peu près la même que celle du ministère, nous sommes sous le Square Ambrows » les renseigna Dragana.

« Comment connais-tu cette endroit Dragana ? » demanda Tonks qui se débattait avec un toile d'araignée.

« C'est un des sauves conduit que nous avions mit au point le professeur Dumbledore et moi quand je demeurais près d'ici. » répondit-elle. « J'étais loin de me douter qu'il servirait après la fin de mon exil » ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas.

Une autre salle, mais cette fois-ci avec deux tunnels.

« Monsieur Diggle et Charlie, vous allez partir par ce tunnel » dit Dragana. « Quand vous aurez atteint la prochaine salle, vous transplanerez, trois fois ensemble... »

« Ensuite trois fois seul » compléta Charlie avec un sourire qui faisait très Weasley, un peu taquin.

« Oui » acquiesça Dragana avec un sourire en hochant la tête.

« Très bien à la prochaine tout le monde » lança Dedalus avant de lancer un Lumos et de s'engager dans le tunnel.

« Soyez prudent » ajouta Charlie avant de le suivre.

« Vous aussi » répondit Shacklebolt avec un petit signe de la main.

« Nous on s'en va part là » lança Dragana en prenant le deuxième tunnel.

À la moitié du tunnel, Dragana fit passer devant elle la troupe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmura Severus en passant à sa hauteur.

« Je m'assure qu'ils ne nous suivent pas » répondit-elle. « Continue d'avancer Harry nous y sommes presque. Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de pieds avant la prochaine salle. Ne restez pas près tu tunnel quand vous l'aurez atteint. Je suis juste derrière vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Shacklebolt les sourcils froncés.

Dragana pointa du doigt une crevasse au plafond. Severus et Kingsley levèrent la tête et ne voyant rien, l'auror pointa sa baguette allumée. Les deux hommes virent alors deux bouteilles de potion attachées ensemble par une montre et des fils.

« Ça va bloquer le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'un mineur décide d'y faire des travaux d'excavations. » les renseigna-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh » s'exclama Kingsley avec un sourire en coin. « D'accord...alors j'y vais » ajouta-t-il en se remettant en marche.

« Tu es sur que tu vas avoir le temps de sortir ? » demanda Severus à voix basse.

Dragana le regarda et eut un petit sourire, à moitié attendri à moitié exaspérer.

« La minuterie est régler pour 45 seconde, pour courir jusqu'à la fin du tunnel ça m'en prend 26, alors si tu n'es pas dans mes jambes tout ira comme sur des roulettes » expliqua-t-elle en lui passant une main sur la joue.

Le maître des potions grogna légèrement, mais prit la direction de la salle. Dragana attendit qu'il soit sortit, prononça une incantation, pressa le bouton de la montre et se mit à courir. Elle rejoignit la dernière salle au pas de course et se dirigea vers le groupe qui était contre le mur de droite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut à son tour contre le mur, l'explosion retentit. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la salle. Fol'œil toussa brièvement avant de prendre une gorgée au goulot de sa flasque. Lorsque la poussière retomba Dragana regarda le groupe et eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Bien jouer » commenta Tonks en chassant un résidu de poussière de devant son visage.

« Très beau boum » ajouta Kingsley avec un petit rire.

Dragana regarda Severus qui se tenait contre le mur les bras croisé l'air renfrogné et lui décocha un sourire qui voulait clairement dire : Je te l'avais dit.

« À partir d'ici, où allons-nous ? » demanda Maugrey, qui scrutait les alentours de son œil magique.

Ils n'étaient pas dans une salle, mais bien entre deux tunnels de métro désaffectés qui se croisaient ici.

« Nulle part, c'est fini pour la marche au travers des tunnels » répondit Dragana en se dirigeant vers un tas de détritus rouillés. « **_FINITÉ INCANTATEM_** » lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Les détritus tremblèrent légèrement.

« **_AVARIETTA_** » dit-elle alors.

Certain débris disparurent.

« **_IRESTATÉ_** » conclut-elle, la baguette toujours pointé vers les débris.

Les débris disparurent alors complètement, pour laisser la place à une Jeep verte foncée.

« Vous avez le chic pour les sauve conduit ! » s'exclama Tonks avec un petit rire.

Dragana eut un petit rire en se tournant vers eux.

« C'est ici qu'on se sépare encore » dit-elle. « Harry, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue vont venir avec moi en voiture. Pendant que vous vous transplanerez »

Les trois aurors acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, pendant que Severus débarrassait McGonagall des bagages de Potter pour les mettre dans la Jeep.

« À la prochaine, alors » lança Tonks. « Bye bye Harry » ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de main.

« Bye » répondit Harry, alors que McGonagall l'entraînait vers le véhicule.

Il y avait peu de chance pour que les mangemorts soient encore sur leurs traces, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de chance.

« Soyez prudent » lança Kingsley

« Oui, n'oubliez pas VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, ils sont peut-être encore là, pas loin. » ajouta Maugrey.

« Oui, oui on n'oublie pas » lança Dragana en embarquant dans le Jeep côté conducteur. « Soyez prudent vous aussi »

Dragana plaça la clé sur le contact et tourna la clé.

« Tout le monde est attaché ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant à tour de rôle, Severus qui avait prit place à ses côtés et McGonagall et Harry qui avait prit place à l'arrière. « Très bien on y va » dit-elle en appuyant sur le gaz.

« Vous savez conduire ? » demanda Harry.

« Non » répondit Dragana. « Mais ça doit pas être si compliquer » ajouta-t-elle.

Voyant l'air horrifier des passager du véhicule, elle éclata de rire en accélérant.

« Bien sur que je sais conduire » dit-elle toujours en riant. « J'ai vécu un moment parmi les moldu en Italie, j'ai appris là-bas. Je me suis munit de ce Jeep quand j'étais là-bas et je l'ai mis ici quand je suis revenu à Londres »

Harry hocha la tête, mais McGonagall n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Dragana ouvrit sa montre et appuya sur le bouton bleu.

« Le message est pour Albus Dumbledore : Nous sommes en route. » dit-elle avant de refermer sa montre.

Elle ouvrit ensuite une plaquette sur le tableau de bord et appuya sur un bouton blanc. Une vague de magie passa dans le véhicule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Severus en s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte.

« Elle est un peu... »

« Illégale » suggéra McGonagall en relevant un sourcil.

« Oui, elle a été un peu modifier » avoua Dragana avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'ils sortaient du tunnel.

« Elle est invisible » réalisa Harry.

« Potter sait de quoi il parle » commenta Severus de sa voix doucereuse. « Il a une certaine expérience des voiture trafiqués. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Severus pas maintenant s'il vous plaît » supplia McGonagall en se massant les temples. « J'ai mal à la tête. »

Harry fouilla ses poches et en ressortie une bouteille.

« Tenez, c'est moins rapide que les potions, mais après un moment ça marche. » dit-il en la lui tendant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda McGonagall en prenant la bouteille.

« De l'aspirine »

« Merci Potter » dit-elle en ouvrant la bouteille.

« De rien » dit-il au moment où le véhicule s'engageait sur l'autoroute pour sortir de la ville.

« On en a pour des heures » commenta Severus.

« Pas exactement » répondit Dragana. « Il y a encore quelques trucs que vous n'avez pas vu. »

Ils roulèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Dragana ne sorte de l'autoroute pour s'engager sur un chemin désert. Plus ils avançaient plus le chemin semblait escarpé.

« Doux Merlin ! » jura McGonagall qui avait faillie se cogner la tête au plafond.

« Tenez bon professeur on est presque arriver » lança Dragana avec un sourire compatissant, alors qu'un viaduc se profilait à l'horizon.

Dragana s'étira le bras vers la petite plaquette qu'elle avait ouverte tout à l'heure et pesa cette fois-ci sur un bouton vert. Rien ne se produisit, mais lorsqu'ils passèrent la pancarte : Attention ! Fin du chemin dans 50 mètres...

« Mot de passe je vous prit ? » retentit une voix féminine dans le véhicule.

« Hollybrius » répondit Dragana.

« Accès accepter » dit la voix. « Tenez-vous bien »

« Pourquoi faut-il se tenir ? » demanda McGonagall la voix chevrotante.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui trouvait que ça faisait bien....je n'ai jamais compris » répondit Dragana. « Ça ne secoue pas » ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sous le viaduc.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne secoue... »

Avec un pop, le véhicule disparu et réapparu dans un autre viaduc.

« Un Vortex d'Alind ! » s'exclama Rogue, ahuri.

« C'est impossible, ça n'existe plus » contrecarra McGonagall.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai » répliqua Dragana. « Les ingrédients entrant dans la composition d'un vortex d'Alind tel que découvert par l'Alchimiste Vaditrius Alind en 1342, on disparus depuis les années 1500. On ne peut donc plus en concevoir, mais il en existe encore de part et d'autre de l'Angleterre. Ce fut en 1608 que l'Alchimiste et Maître des Potions, Karl Brandsford a découvert un procédé pour modifier les destinations. » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est Nicola Flamel l'ami du professeur Dumbledore qui a trouver celui-ci il y a un peu moins de 100 ans. » conclut-elle.

« D'où tiens-tu tout ça, Dragana ? » demanda McGonagall.

« J'ai été l'apprenti du professeur Flamel pendant un an, un peu après Poudlard » répondit-elle.

« Oh »

« Tu as été l'apprenti de Nicolas Flamel ? » demanda Severus en relevant un sourcil.

« Oui »

« Tu as étudier l'Alchimie avec Nicolas Flamel » répéta Severus.

« L'Alchimie et les potions » répondit Dragana.

Severus regarda Dragana une bonne minute, comme figé, puis en croisant les bras l'air renfrogné il détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un Vortex d'Alind ? » demanda Harry se sentant complètement hors de propos, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser la question.

« C'est une porte entre deux endroits éloignés » répondit McGonagall.

« Et pourquoi des ingrédients ? » demanda Harry un peu confus.

« Parce que ça part d'une potion » répondit Severus.

« Wow, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des choses comme ça avec des potions » commenta Harry.

« Il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas à propos des potions » remarqua le directeur des Serpentards sournoisement.

Harry serra les dents, mais ne riposta pas. McGonagall et Dragana soupirèrent, exaspérées et Severus savoura sa petite victoire sur le Survivant. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes dans le silence. Un silence pesant. C'est avec soulagement que Dragana vit la fourche d'entrée de leur destination.

« On est arriver » lança-t-elle en se stationnant derrière une rangée de cèdre.

Ils sortirent du véhicule et Harry regarda aux alentours. Il ne voyait absolument rien.

« Euh... »

« Oh ! Désolé Harry... » s'exclama Dragana en voyant son air. « Attends, je dois avoir ça par...ici » dit-elle en sortant un papier de sa poche. « Tiens, lis ça et inscrit le dans ta mémoire » ajouta-t-elle en le lui tendant.

Harry prit le papier et le lut, alors que le maître des potions faisait léviter sa malle et se dirigeait vers un champ vague. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, toujours confus, il fut confronter à la vision...d'une maison de campagne.

« Où est-ce...Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Harry en regardant la maison.

« Chez moi » répondit Dragana en se postant à ses côtés avec la cage d'Hedwige et l'Éclair de feu. « Tiens porte ton balai je vais m'occuper de la cage de ta chouette » dit-elle en lui tendant l'Éclair de feu. « Viens, le professeur Dumbledore nous attends à l'intérieur. » ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant dans l'allée.

À suivre...

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'ai poussé un peu je penses, ça fait un peu poursuite ( d'où la bande sonore de The Rock, lol) mais j'ai rarement vu ça dans une fic HP (en fait jamais) alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas...Je trouvais ça amusant et ça fait un peu d'action. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

À la prochaine

May-Luna


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'homme est un petit animal...

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Y'a longtemps !!! Là je vous entends dire : T'es pas drôle May, deux mois, non mais..... Je sais, mais vous vous souvenez, je voulais au début ne pas commencer à publier les Dragons Verts, attendre un peu pour prendre de l'avance et tout. Bien le temps m'a prouvé que j'avais raison. J'ai été très occupé et en plus je travail pas habituellement dans l'ordre, ce que je veux dire par-là c'est que des fois je fais des scènes beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire. Alors n'allez pas croire que je n'ai pas écrit depuis deux mois, non, non, j'ai écris. Je peux d'ailleurs vous dire que les Dragons Verts aura 23 chapitre, en plus d'un Épilogue. Y'a le chapitre 7-11-12-16-17-21-23 et l'Épilogue qui sont écrit ( quand je vous disais que je travaillais pas toujours dans l'ordre.lol.) Et des scènes un peu partout sur le trajet... Alors de mon point de vue, le plus gros du travail est fait.

RAR

Sevina Roguette() : Hi ! Merci pour la poursuite, si tu trouve que ça change, c'est parfait. J'avoue que pour la suite, comme ce doit être la guerre contre Voldy ( pas le choix il faut la démolir la face de serpent) j'essaie de pas tomber dans les même créneaux que les autres fic, même si c'est pratiquement impossible. J'ai mes idées, mais le fond de l'histoire reste le même, alors advienne que pourra... Merci encore une fois pour ta review, à la prochaine, biz.  
  
Erika : Merci, je dois avouer que c'est à mi-chemin entre la paresse et l'utilité la récupération de texte,lol. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire les deux héritiers, j'avais mis des idées pour une suite et avec le temps l'idée c'est structurer...Bref, les dragons vert commençait avec une récupération de Harry chez les Dursley depuis un moment, avant la parution du tome 5, mais quand il est paru je me suis dis pourquoi me casser la tête à la réécrire au complet ? Pour le dragon au-dessus de Londres qui passe pas inaperçu, ben en fait oui il passe inaperçu, y'a dans un chapitre des deux héritier un petit bout ou Hagrid et Dragana parle de cette espèce de dragon qui est très rare, mais la raison pour laquelle ils sont très rare c'est qu'on ne les vois pas. Demande moi pas comment, lol, c'est Dragana qui expliquait ça à Hagrid. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture, bye bye.

Snape4Ever1) Coucou...euh...finalement tu dois être revenu d'Irlande, hein ? Je...j'ai un retard monstrueux... mais disons que si tu flageole pas pour le retard, je te rendrai l'appareil pour avoir disparu AU chapitre, tu sais celui avec lequel tu m'agaçais depuis le chap 4, lol. Ton clavier est réparé en passant ? Ou tu bois toujours du Martini avec les éléphants ? Pour les efforts pour l'orthographe, ouais, ben y'a quelqu'un qui m'a corrigé, c'est pas mon travail, malgré qu'avec le temps je croie que je m'en viens de mieux en mieux. Pour les pièges de la monotonie de la vie de couple dans lequel se vautrent pas mal d'auteurs dans le seul but de rallonger leur histoire.... J'AI PEUR DE ÇA MOI AUSSI, alors je fais gaffe à la x3. Je veux pas que les gens en viennent à lire mon histoire en sautant plein de bout parce que c'est gazant le petit couple heureux. Mais d'un côté j'avais prévu le coup, lol, y'a encore plein de chose sur Dragana qu'on sait pas et Severus, j'ai jamais parler du passé ou très peu de Severus dans les deux héritiers, donc... y'a encore matière à travailler. Pour la cavalcade dans les airs, j'avais envie de m'amuser depuis longtemps avec un scène comme ça, alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas, lol, en plus certains on aimé, d'autre moins, mais c'était les risque...... Deuxième review, maintenant, lol. : Je trouve ça fascinant de voir l'imagination que tu mets toujours dans cette deuxième review que moi j'appelle affectueusement la réclamation, lol. La photo de McGo et Rogue te fait encore rire, attend de voir mon spécial collage d'Halloween,lol, imagine ce que ça donne Sev et Lucius qui sont déguisé et surtout en quoi ? Pour ce qui est du premier chapitre des dragons verts, t'as raison c'était complètement exprès, je penses souvent à vous quand j'écris des bouts comme ça, comme avec le baron, tu sais le genre de scène ou le lecteur à la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupe et qui la plus part du temps ne s'en va pas du tout ou on le croit. J'adore les réactions qui suit, lol, c'est inévitable tout le monde a penser à ça et tout le monde à été un peu choquée au début je suis sur...Mais le truc c'est qu'en réalité je suis la seul à ne pas avoir pensé à ça...bon peut-être, non j'ai vraiment juste pensé à la tête que vous feriez lol. Bon allez je te laisse à la lecture, t'as assez attendu, merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs. Gros Bizou !!!

m4r13 : Ouais, je sais que c'était un peu trop, mais j'ai eu tellement de plaisir à l'écrire lol. Moi je vois ça comme ça, les fans on écrit pour se faire plaisir d'abord, c'est JK qui écrit pour plaire et pour vendre. Pour les piques échangées entre Dragana et severus... ça continue, lol, je les vois pas autrement avec le caractère qu'ils ont, anyway c'est ainsi que se démontre leur sens de l'humour, lol. Merci pour la review, à la prochaine.

Dreyd : Lol, je te rassure tout de suite, Sev qui bitch Potter c'est pas fini, c'est impossible, même si un jour il ne le déteste plus, selon moi il lancera toujours des piques. Severus c Severus et lancer des piques c'est lui, enfin selon moi et moi aussi ça me fait sourire, alors je peux pas m'en empêcher. Pour Minerva, je t'avoue que la dame est en quatrième place dans mon top cinq des perso préféré. Je l'adore, elle est pointilleuse, sarcastique, avec un cœur en or. Non vraiment je l'adore...de là la consistance. Allez, à plus Dreyd et merci pour la review, bonne lecture.

thewerewolf90() : Une petite nouvelle, cool!! Maintenant pour le « mais g une questions a poser, c koi la relation entre dragana et rogue? » J'ai à mon tour une question a poser, est-ce que t'as lu Harry Potter et Les Deux Héritiers ? Si c non, je te conseille d'aller la lire, avant de t'enfoncer plus loin dans les Dragons Verts, parce que tu vas comprendre que dalle, lol. Les Dragons Verts est la suite de ma première fic, Les Deux Héritiers, après l'avoir lu tu vas tout comprendre. J'espère entendre de tes nouvelles bientôt et merci pour la review.Blodauwen : C'est gentil Blo, mais c'est vraiment pas un manque de motivation. C'est un manque de temps....c'est effroyable par les temps qui court. De plus tu sais comment j'écris, pas toujours dans l'ordre, lol, ça me joue des tours. On se reparle...surtout pour Calvaire Blanc, c'est une honte notre affaire, Deux Mois !!! ail, ail, ail. Moi aussi je t'adore, à plus.

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Les Dragons Verts

« Pour que triomphe le mal, il ne suffit que de l'inactivité des hommes de bien. »

Chapitre 2 : L'homme est un petit animal curieux

« Ah, bonsoir Harry » lança Dumbledore aussitôt qu'ils eurent entré dans la maison.

« Bonsoir, professeur » répondit Harry d'un ton détaché.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire triste et se tourna vers Dragana.

« Tout c'est bien passer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, les passages étaient toujours intacts » lui assura Dragana en déposant la cage d'Hedwige.

Elle enleva sa cape, alors que Severus réapparaissait aux pieds des escaliers, l'air contrarier.

« Venez nous allons passer au salon » dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans le salon à la suite de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que vous voulez du... »

« Ça va Dragana » la coupa McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce. « J'ai pris la liberté d'en préparer » ajouta-t-elle en montrant le plateau de thé lorsque Dragana se tourna vers elle.

« Merci, professeur » dit la jeune femme en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Tous prirent place, alors que McGonagall commençait le service. La vieille femme semblait fatiguée. Dragana aussi était fatiguée, elle avait mal aux épaules, conséquences du vol prolongé sous sa forme animagus.

« Harry » commença Dumbledore après avoir prit une gorgée de thé. « Nous savions depuis quelques temps que le seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts préparaient quelque chose, grâce aux surveillances. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais c'est seulement ce soir que nous avons su de quoi il s'agissait. Il est probable que Voldemort est trouvé un moyen de déjouer les protections placées sur la maison des Dursley. En conséquences tu ne pourras pas y retourner »

« Très bien » acquiesça Harry. « Où vais-je rester ? »

« Le professeur Serpã et le professeur Rogue ont accepter que tu reste ici, parce que.... »

« Très bien » le coupa Harry d'une voix morne.

Dumbledore et McGonagall, se regardèrent surprit. Harry n'avait rien contre le fait de rester ici ? Leurs interrogations furent cependant écourtées lorsque Dragana se leva en lançant.

« Parfait, alors viens, je vais te montrer ta... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit en se prenant la tête à deux mains, au même moment Harry porta une main à son front. Severus s'élança pour attraper Dragana et la faire se rasseoir, alors qu'Albus et Minerva regardaient Harry d'un œil inquiet.

« Ça va » murmura Dragana en relâchant sa tête lorsqu'elle fut assied.

Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Severus avant de les détournés et de rencontrer le regard émeraude du Survivant.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il n'est pas très content » commenta Dragana doucement en se tournant vers le vieux directeur. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de savoir que c'est à cause de nous, moi ça me remplit de joie » ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Albus acquiesça d'un sourire en se levant.

« C'est effectivement plaisant » commenta-t-il doucement, alors que Harry observait toujours Dragana. « Vous avez eut une soirée mouvementée, alors je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous laisser pour un repos bien mériter » expliqua-t-il. « Et je crois que Minerva pourrait en profiter, elle aussi » ajouta-t-il d'une voix amusée, alors que le professeur de métamorphose tentant de subtilisé un bâillement.

« Ce ne serait pas négligeable » concéda la directrice des gryffondor en se levant à son tours. « J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de voler »

« Rien n'y paraissait » l'assura Dragana en se relevant un peu moins solidement que la première fois.

« Le professeur Serpa à raison » approuva Harry avec un faible sourire. « Je ne savais même pas que vous saviez voler »

« Le professeur McGonagall était un redoutable batteur lorsqu'elle était étudiante » remarqua Dumbledore.

« Vous avez jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? » s'enquit Harry étonné.

« Oh non, dans l'équipe de Serpentard Potter » répondit-elle.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry en passant près de s'étrangler.

« Bien sur que je jouais pour Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? » dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

De petits rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce, alors que le vieux directeur et son adjointe se dirigeaient vers la sortie suivit de Dragana.

« Merci pour le dîner Dragana, malgré tout j'ai passé une excellente soirée » lui dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Et ton sorbet est toujours aussi délicieux » ajouta-t-il en sortant.

« Il a raison » continua McGonagall en le suivant à l'extérieur. « Tout était délicieux »

« Ça m'a fait plaisir » répondit Dragana avec un sourire. « On se reprendra en espérant que la prochaine fois il nous laisse mangé en paix. »

« Oui, bonne fin de soirée, Dragana » lança Dumbledore.

« Bonne nuit » ajouta McGonagall.

« Bonne nuit » répondit Dragana. « Reposez-vous bien Minerva » ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte, mais pas assez rapidement pour ne pas attendre McGonagall murmurer « J'en ai bien l'intention, mon pauvre derrière de vieille femme est en compote. »

Dragana se retourna avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres pour apercevoir Severus aux pieds de l'escalier.

« Je monte me coucher » annonça-t-il sans plus avant de tourner les talons et de s'engager dans les marches.

« Je te rejoins dans peu de temps » répondit-elle, sans être sur qu'il l'est entendu, avant d'entré dans le salon.

« Il n'est pas très content que je sois ici, je crois » déclara Harry d'une voix lasse en se frottant le front.

« Je crois que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi en réalité » rétorqua Dragana en se dirigeant vers le canapé. « Mais par contre toi, tu m'as surpris. » dit-elle en s'assoyant. « On s'attendait à ce que tu ne sois pas d'accord pour rester ici. Tu n'aurais pas préféré aller au Terrier ? Avec Ron ? »

« Oui et non » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'aurais aimer voir Ron, mais d'un autre côté, je tente d'apprendre tout ce que je peux en défense, alors j'aurais eu de la difficulté à trouver une raison valable pour rester avec mes livres quand il m'aurait proposé de faire autre chose. » expliqua le gryffondor. « Ici je n'aurai pas ce problème et en plus, enfin si vous voulez, on pourra continuer mes cours particuliers.»

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que nous ferons. Dès que tu auras célébrer ton 16ième anniversaire » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire en se levant. « D'ici là je te donnerai de la lecture à faire. » continua-t-elle. « Mais pour l'instant je vais te montrer ta chambre et te donner une potion pour que tu puisses arrêter de martyriser ton front. Pour moi l'aspirine n'a jamais été d'une grande efficacité. » conclut-elle alors que Harry se levait.

« Comment...comment... » commença-t-il alors que Dragana allait sortir du salon.

L'héritière d'Aulivaruss s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est pour vous » remarqua Harry avec un petit sourire pour expliquer son hésitation.

« Je sens, parfois je vois, mais c'est beaucoup plus rare depuis l'incident avec les bocafitahus » répondit la jeune femme.

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Vous avez une cicatrice ? Comme ça marches pour vous ? »

« Quand il m'a enlever j'ai pris ma forme animagus pour tenter de m'enfuir, c'était en vain, c'était tout ressent et ce n'était pas tout à fait au point. Il s'est approché et m'a touché, c'est à ce moment que la foudre c'est abattu sur nous. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je crois qu'elle a créer un lien. »

« Alors un deuxième choc électrique aurait affaibli la connexion ? » questionna-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

« Ce sont les hypothèses, ça ou il a trouvé quelques chose pour éviter de m'envoyer des images. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Quelque chose que je n'ai pas trouvé »

« C'est possible ? » demanda-t-il alors. « De bloquer...tout ça ? »

« Peut-être dans certain cas, avec l'occlumancie, mais pour moi ça n'a jamais marcher, tout simplement parce que Voldemort n'utilise pas la légilimancie, il m'envoie des images sans vraiment le vouloir.»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'occlu... ? Je ne me souviens déjà plus du nom » conclut-il avec un sourire contrit.

« L'occlumancie » le renseigna-t-elle. « L'occlumancie et la légilimancie. La légilimancie est la faculté d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs... »

« Vous voulez dire lire dans les pensées ? » demanda Harry l'air horrifié.

« Pas exactement, c'est plus compliquer, mais ça y ressemble » répondit-elle. « L'occlumancie, quant à elle, est la défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. » continua-t-elle. « Ce sont des branches obscures de la magie, mais Voldemort les trouve très utiles. »

« J'imagine oui » souffla Harry l'air songeur. « Vous croyez que ça pourrait marché sur moi...je veux dire pour bloquer tout ça. ? »

« Non, j'ai bien peur que tu sois comme moi » répondit Dragana en secouant la tête. « D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il réalise que tu peux le sentir et même parfois le voir. Je ne sais pas si votre connexion va dans les deux sens. »

« Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aussi voir » déclara Harry en serrant les dents.

« Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus, pas vraiment » dit Dragana. « Enfin jusqu'à ce que tout ça m'éclate en plein visage » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, sans vraiment réalisé. « Je suis désolé c'est très indiscret comme question »

« Ça va » l'assura-t-elle. « Le professeur Rogue a faillit être tuer, Voldemort a vu dans ma tête qu'il n'était pas réellement aussi loyal qu'il le disait »

« C'est ce qui c'est passer... je me demandais pourquoi il n'était plus espion » souffla le gryffondor. « Enfin, comment il avait été découvert » clarifia-t-il. « On pourrait mettre tout le monde en danger avec ce qu'il y a dans notre tête. » remarqua-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

« Oui et non »

Harry la regarda l'air interrogatif.

« As-tu remarqué que tout ça arrive quand il a de gros débordement d'émotion. Quand il est en colère, très en colère... »

« Ou quand il est très content et qu'il utilise la magie...quand il ...» renchérit Harry.

« Quand il torture » offrit Dragana.

« Oui » acquiesça Harry en hochant la tête d'un air sombre. « Ou tue »

« Oui » acquiesça Dragana à son tours. « C'est la même chose pour nous, je crois. »

Harry la regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Je crois qu'il ne voit que quand nous sommes en colère. » clarifia Dragana.

« Pas quand nous sommes heureux ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je ne crois pas » répondit-elle. « Je peux sentir parfois qu'il est heureux, mais je ne le vois que lorsqu'il utilise un très haut niveau de magie. »

« C'est vrai, pratiquement seulement quand il utilise les impardonnables » remarqua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui » acquiesça Dragana. « Alors en sachant c'est plus facile d'éviter de mettre certain autre en danger. »

« Comment ? » questionna Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Et bien, de un ne pas utiliser les impardonnable quand nous sommes de bonne humeur. » plaisanta-t-elle, alors que Harry la gratifiait d'un petit rire. « Rester le plus calme possible quand on sent la colère monter » continua-t-elle plus sérieusement. « Et si on n'est pas capable de la réfréner, s'enfermer seul jusqu'à ce que ça passe. » conclut-elle.

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Bon aller, vient maintenant » lança-t-elle en tournant les talons. « Si tu as d'autre question j'y répondrai demain. Je dois me coucher avant de dormir debout. » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier avec la cage d'Hedwige.

Le Survivant acquiesça avant de récupérer son éclair de feu et de suivre son professeur dans les escaliers. Il était surprit, l'ambiance de cette maison était très chaleureuse, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu attendre de ses deux professeurs. Il remarquait cependant qu'il n'y avait nulle part de photos de parents et d'amis.

« Voilà » lança Dragana en ouvrant une porte à droite, en haut de l'escalier. « Ce n'est pas très grand, mais tu y seras confortable. »

« C'est très bien » assura Harry en regardant la chambre.

Elle était décorer dans des teintes de beige et de bordeaux. « Presque du rouge Gryffondor » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« La chambre de bain est la porte d'en face et au bout du corridor c'est ma chambre » dit-elle en gesticulant. « Je vais laissé la potion sur le comptoir de la chambre de bain. Une seule cuillère devrait suffire. »

« Très bien, merci professeur » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ça me fait plaisir » l'assura-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Bonne nuit Harry » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« À vous aussi professeur. » dit-il en fermant la porte.

Dragana se dirigea vers la chambre de bain avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Harry était un garçon étonnant, doux et gentil malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé. « Ces parents seraient sûrement très fiers de lui » se dit-elle en se brossant les dents. La jeune femme sortie de la chambre de bain, après avoir posé la fiole de potion sur le comptoir tel que promit, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle entra doucement craignant de réveillé Severus, mais elle constata rapidement qu'il y avait vraiment peu de chance, car avec la faible lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre, elle pouvait voir que le maître des potions n'était pas dans le lit. Espérant qu'il ne soit pas aller s'enfermer dans le bureau à cette heure, Dragana fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. La double porte du balcon était entrebâillé. Elle soupira faiblement en se dirigeant vers une commode pour récupérer un pyjama. Elle l'avait trouver étrange ce soir. Il n'était pas seulement en colère, pas seulement agacé, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Après avoir passé son pyjama, Dragana se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle trouva Severus rapidement, il était assied sur la balançoire et contemplait la lune, qui brillait d'un seul quartier dans le ciel, en sirotant un verre de ce qui semblait être du brandy. Il n'avait enlever que ses robes, gardant le pantalon et le chandail noir, qu'il portait au dîner. Il tourna les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Ou c'est proscrit pour ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en approchant doucement, l'observant, la tête incliner sur le côté.

Severus l'observa un moment. La lune faisant un halos de lumière autour de sa tête s'accrochant sur chaque mèche blonde, la seule chose de typiquement Malefoy qu'elle avait. Un doux sourire jouait sur ces lèvres comme elle approchait.

« Je ne sais pas, avec ce pantalon ridicule » dit-il avec une grimace en désignant le vêtement injurieux. Un pantalon de pyjama bleu marin en satin avec des petits ours à chapeau de sorciers et baguette magique, qui produisent des étincelles blanches. « J'aurais peur que quelqu'un me voit avec toi » ajouta-t-il en se poussant malgré tout pour lui laisser une place.

« Oh, je peux aller changer pour les petits Boutefeu Chinois qui crachent des flammes, si tu préfère » dit-elle s'assoyant. « Ou les hippogriffes qui s'inclinent ou bien sur les petits bonhomme qui brasse de la potion dans leur petit chaudron » continua-t-elle en se collant sur lui. « Je sais que ce sont tes préférés » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin en passant son bras autour du torse de Severus.

Le maître des potions fit un bruit non concluant avec sa bouche avant de dire.

« Est-ce que tu en as sans choses qui bougent ? Peut-être même sans motif ? » demanda-t-il sarcastique.

« Non » répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Où serait l'intérêt ? »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Albus » remarqua-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda-t-elle en enlevant une mousse imaginaire sur son chandail.

« Parce que c'est le genre de pyjama qu'il pourrait mettre » dit-il en enroulant une boucle des cheveux de Dragana autour de son doigt.

« Oh » murmura-t-elle avec compréhension. « En fait, c'est lui qui m'a offert ceux avec les Boutefeu pour Noël il y a trois ans, je les aie adorés, alors j'en ai chercher d'autre. »

« Je vois » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence paisible s'installa, alors que le vent faisait se mouvoir la balançoire doucement.

« Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » demanda Severus au bout d'un moment. « Par exemple un penchant pour les sushi ? Un stage avec Merlin l'enchanteur, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être un diplôme dans une branche que je n'ai pas encore soupçonner ? » questionna-t-il sarcastique.

« Tu es fâché parce que je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'avais étudier les potions ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant un peu la tête pour le regarder.

« Disons seulement que je n'aime pas apprendre des choses en même temps que Potter en ce qui te concerne » répondit-il sobrement.

« C'est ridicule » souffla Dragana.

« Pardon ? » s'insulta Severus. « Je suis ridicule, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en bougeant pour se lever.

« Non, je ne dis pas que tu es ridicule » l'assura Dragana en le maintenant assied. « Je dis que c'est ridicule » rectifia-t-elle. « Tu semble fâché après moi, comme si je t'avais fais des cachettes ou que je t'avais menti »

Le maître des potions soupira en repassant son bras autour des épaules de Dragana.

« Je me rends simplement compte que je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu as fait pendant ses douze années » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne te connais pas »

« Severus » soupira-t-elle. « Tu me connais, ou du moins tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à m'asseoir et à raconter ma vie » continua-t-elle. « Et pour ce qui est de ce que j'ai fais pendant mon exil, tu ne m'as jamais demander avant ce soir. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose demande le moi et je te dirai, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher. » dit-elle tranquillement. « Du moins à te cacher » ajouta-t-elle.

Le directeur des Serpentard hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement.

« Alors ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fais pendant mes douze années d'exil ? » questionna Dragana en relevant un sourcil.

« Oui »

« Et toi ? Tu me diras ce que tu as fait sans moi, pendant tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux digne du directeur Dumbledore.

« J'ai jouer la comédie » répondit-il simplement.

« Et moi j'ai appris » renchérit-elle tout aussi simplement avant de se recaler dans sa position et d'observer la lune en silence.

« Quoi ? » soupira-t-il.

« Et toi, quelle genre de comédie ? » demanda Dragana sans se retourner.

« Dragana » grogna Severus dangereusement.

« Severus » renchérit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le maître des potions soupira, elle essayait sa patience un peu plus que préférable ce soir.

« Un long métrage de série B, très dramatique, avec de mauvais acteurs et un héros misérable » dit-il agacé.

« J'ai déjà vu un film de ce genre, en fait plusieurs » remarqua-t-elle tranquillement. « Très dramatique de par le jeu des acteurs. Je n'ai pas vu le héros misérable par contre »

« Impossible, il y en a toujours un » contrecarra-t-il sèchement. « Ce type pitoyable qui broie du noir parce que la fille est partie au début du film et qui sombre peu à peu dans l'alcoolisme. » dépeignit-il avec ironie. « Jusqu'au jour où il se raccroche à ce qu'il croit être son devoir et combat le vilain » continua-t-il. « Et finalement pour le récompenser les scénaristes font revenir la fille à la fin du film »

« Je vois » murmura-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête.. « Merlin ! Tu dois être déprimer quand tu reviens du cinéma » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Je n'y suis allé que trois fois » répondit-il avec un petit rictus qui se dessina sur ces lèvres bien malgré lui. « Maintenant tu connais la raison »

Dragana esquissa un sourire de plus, les yeux amusé avant de se recaler aux creux de ses bras. Severus la serra contre lui en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

« Maintenant si tu arrêtais de dévier du sujet » murmura-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

« Une dernière question et je te raconte tout » marchanda-t-elle d'une voix tranquille.

Le maître des potions soupira, vaincus à l'avance.

« Tu étais comme le héros ? »

« Non, j'étais bien plus pathétique » répondit-il sans animation.

Dragana fronça les sourcils en tournant un peu la tête pour le voir.

« J'étais l'orgueilleux qui ronchonne tout le long parce qu'il n'est pas capable de s'avouer même à lui-même qu'il s'ennuie de la fille » avoua-t-il à contre cœur d'une voix lasse.

« Qui était cette fille ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Dragana » avertie Severus dans un grognement.

« Non, juste pour savoir » dit-elle innocemment « Parce que ce n'est sûrement pas moi » continua-t-elle en lutant contre le sourire qui tendait à vouloir s'installer sur ces lèvres. « Je t'ai toujours connu orgueilleux et ronchon » conclut-elle en prenant le verre de Severus.

Dragana esquissa un petit sourire en prenant une gorgée, lorsque Severus émit un bruit semblable à « Umph » avant de s'étirer le cou pour voir en bas du balcon.

« Est-ce que tu crois que si tu passais par-dessus la balustrade et allais t'écraser au sol, ça pourrait passer pour un accident ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement de sa voix doucereuse.

« Vil Serpentard » s'indigna Dragana avec un petit rire. « N'essaie pas de te débarrasser de moi pour que tout le monde dit : Severus Rogue, Merlin, il a un caractère épouvantable...mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, pauvre homme, la fille est partie » conclut-elle en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Bon c'est fini, maintenant ? » grogna-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur son poing fermé. « Et donne moi ça » dit-il en lui arrachant son verre des mains. « Je t'ai déjà dit : si tu en veux prends toi en » ajouta-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

« C'est ce que je fais » rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre le verre.

« Dans un verre » gronda-t-il en tenant le verre hors de sa portée « À toi toute seule. » ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

« Rabat-joie » marmonna Dragana, en tournant la tête et en recollant son dos contre lui.

« Je crois qu'après la SALE, Granger à fonder la S.E.G.V.R, » commenta-t-il avec un tic de la bouche en passant un bras autour d'elle. « La Société d'Entraide aux Gryffondors Victimes de Rogue » expliqua-t-il en la serrant pour la rapproché de lui le plus possible.. « Seul problème il faut être à Gryffondor, mais peut-être que si tu demande au choipeau, il peut t'arranger ça » conclut-il en passant un doigt sur sa joue.

« Les rivalités inter-maison tueraient notre relation » remarqua Dragana doucement.

« C'est malheureusement le prix à payer pour le soutien psychologique qu'ils peuvent t'offrir » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faussement compatissante. « Il parait qu'ils tiennent des groupes de conversation où ils se racontent entre eux leurs expériences traumatisantes » conclut-il en finissant son verre.

« Oui, je sais » acquiesça Dragana. « Il y a des outils de renforcement psychologique aussi » annonça-t-elle. « J'ai mis la main sur une de leur brochure l'autre jour : 1001 façons d'insulter votre professeur de potion par Gred et Forge Leyweas » continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Je l'ai gardé, on ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile. »

« Oui, on ne sait jamais » acquiesça Severus en se levant. « Je dois avouer qu'ils ont fait fort, ils ont été plus imaginatif que... »

« Certaine personne » le coupa Dragana alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur.

« J'allais dire ... » reprit-il en sortant quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres pleins, dont un qu'il tendit à Dragana.

« Je sais qui tu allais dire » le coupa-t-elle à nouveau en prenant le verre. « Mais tu as peut-être remarqué qu'il ne le fait plus » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait sa place sur la balançoire.

« Oui, parce que quelqu'un n'a pas pu tenir sa langue » fit-il remarquer avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Cesse de ronchonner contre ma langue » réprimanda-t-elle en enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou. « Je sais que tu l'aimes » murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. « Surtout... »

« Bon ça suffit » souffla-t-il d'une voix entre le grondement et le gémissement en écartant sa tête. « Cette conversation ne mène nul part ... »

« Elle pourrait si tu laissais le temps à ma langue de faire son chemin » dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

« Dragana » grogna Severus en plissant les yeux.

« Je trouve très amusant d'arriver à te faire rougir tu sais » déclara-t-elle en se tournant pour reprendre sa position initiale : son dos coller contre lui.

« Femme insupportable » marmonna-t-il en passant un bras autour d'elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, Severus » répondit-elle doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

Dragana entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était bien ainsi, au chaud, au creux de ses bras. Les pieds monté sur la balançoire, bien cacher dans le bas de son pantalon. Un verre de brandy réchauffant dans sa main. Elle sentait peu à peu la fatigue la regagner...

« Dragana »

« Humm ? »

« Racontes-moi maintenant » ordonna-t-il d'un voix douce avant de déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

« C'est râper pour le petit dodo sur la balançoire on dirait » pensa Dragana avec un soupir.

« Nous savions, le professeur Dumbledore et moi que lorsque je sortirai de Poudlard, Lucius et d'autre mangemort encore actif tenteraient de me faire disparaître, alors nous avons convenu qu'il était préférable de me cacher. » commença-t-elle d'une voix ennuyé. « Je ne pouvais habiter aucune des résidences Serpa, à part un petit chalet dans la forêt près de Pré-au-Lard à cause de Lucius. » continua-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de brandy. « Je sais que ce chalet n'est connu d'aucun des mangemorts, mais c'est presque plus rudimentaire que la cabane de Hagrid. Alors comme il était possible que j'y sois pour très longtemps, mieux valait trouver autre chose. Je voulais rester en Angleterre et le professeur Dumbledore a cru lui aussi que c'était plus prudent, car si jamais ils me trouvaient il m'aurait été plus facile de leurs échapper ici et de le rejoindre. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillé.

Dragana se redressa un peu. Elle allait s'endormir si elle restait comme ça.

« J'ai donc louer un petit appartement au Square Ambrows. Le professeur était mon gardien du secret. Il a mit une barrière anti-transplanage, j'ai ajouter plusieurs sortilèges et nous avons créer le sauve conduit que nous avons emprunter ce soir. Je ne devais pas me servir de ma baguette officiel à cause des connexions de Lucius au ministère. »

« Tu as une deuxième baguette ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, bien sur, grâce à mon père » répondit-elle sarcastique avant de prendre une gorgée. « Je suis rester enfermé chez moi près de deux ans, la seule personne avec qui j'ai eu des contacts était le professeur Dumbledore. J'étais... »

Dragana hésita une seconde, cherchant un mot qui pouvait convenir dans son esprit embrouiller par la fatigue.

« J'étais entrain de devenir maboule » reprit-elle. « Une semaine avant mon 21ième anniversaire, j'ai éclater, je suis sortie dans Londres moldus. Je suis allé au cinéma sous un déguisement. J'ai eu la preuve ce soir là que le hasard fait très mal les choses » déclara-t-elle l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Quand je suis sortie du cinéma, je suis rentré à pied, j'étais grisé, j'avais un sourire débile aux lèvres. » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire de dérision. « Au tournant d'une rue, j'ai senti que j'étais suivis, j'ai accélérer le pas, fait plusieurs détour pour semer mes poursuivants. Je croyais que c'était des moldus, mais en tournant un autre coin j'ai été vite détromper quand je suis tomber nez à nez avec Avery. »

Severus se raidit, il pensait qu'elle avait été en sécurité, que rien ne lui était arrivé pendant ces douze années.

« Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, alors j'ai tenté de passer à côté de lui, seulement quelqu'un m'a attrapé par derrière. » reprit-elle sans commenter la posture rigide qu'avait adopté Severus. « C'était Nott, il m'a murmurer quelque chose comme sale petite moldu à l'oreille. J'ai réussi à lui échapper à la moldu, mais Avery à sortit sa baguette, alors j'ai sorti la mienne. Je l'ai désarmé, Nott a sortit sa baguette, mais ne bougeait pas, il ne faisait que la pointer sur moi. Avery s'est relever en vociférant, il lui disait de me stupéfixer, de me jeter l'endoloris, de faire quelque chose, mais Nott ne bougeait toujours pas. Avery s'est finalement tue et c'est là que Nott m'a dit que j'avais un jolie déguisement. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et Dragana répondit à sa question sans l'avoir remarqué.

« Seule une potion peut changer la couleur de mes yeux et comme j'étais sortie sur un coup de tête, je n'avais rien prit. C'est ce qui m'a dévoiler » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai ouvert le feu immédiatement, nous avons duellé, j'ai été blessé, mais j'ai réussi à leurs échapper.» continua-t-elle de nouveau dans ses souvenirs. « J'ai transplaner à l'autre bout de la ville, prit un taxi et rentré chez moi. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, le professeur Dumbledore m'attendais... »

Dragana renversa sa tête sur le côté pour voir Severus.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu en colère ? Vraiment en colère ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Severus secoua la tête négativement. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais vu le vieil homme en colère.

« C'est terrifiant » avoua Dragana en retournant sa tête.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée et continua.

« Quelques jours plus tard, il est revenue pour mon anniversaire, avec une grande enveloppe. C'était lui qui faisait suivre mon courrier, mais je n'en avais jamais reçu jusque là. » expliqua-t-elle. « Dans l'enveloppe il y avait la clé d'une voûte à la banca di la passeggiata à Rome et une lettre de ma grand-mère. » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. « Dans la lettre, ma grand-mère m'expliquait qu'à la mort de sa mère, elle avait hériter de la moitié de la fortune de sa famille. Soit deux propriétés et une très importante somme d'argent Elle a, avec l'aide de son frère, cacher à mon père une propriété et une partie de l'argent. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ma mère ou des mangemorts arpente la villa où elle a passé les étés de son enfance, mais surtout parce qu'elle comptait m'y emmener si les ambitions de mes parents devenait un danger pour moi » dit-elle en fixant le vide, l'air triste. « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'a jamais eut le temps... Mais en femme prévoyante qu'était ma grand-mère, elle avait prit des arrangements pour que j'hérite de tout à mon 21ième . »

« Pourquoi 21 ans ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre possession de la maison selon les lois Italiennes sorcières » expliqua-t-elle. « Mon tuteur aurait tout gérer, en l'occurrence Kahles »

« Kahles a été ton tuteur ? » questionna Severus, l'air abasourdi.

« Non » assura Dragana. « Merlin sois louer. Non, en réalité se fut très compliqué à la mort de mon père parce qu'il y avait deux testaments différents. » continua-t-elle. « Il y avait le premier où tout revenait à ma mère et si ma mère était morte en même temps que lui ou avant lui, j'héritais de tout. Kahles, mon tuteur légal serait en charge de tout jusqu'à ma majorité. C'est sur celui-ci que ma grand-mère s'est fier. » expliqua-t-elle avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. « Mon père a fait un deuxième testament qu'il a envoyer avec moi à Poudlard, un qui stipulait que peu importe que ma mère vive ou non, j'héritais de tout et que le professeur Dumbledore devenait mon tuteur légale. »

Dragana se redressa et étira son bras vers la porte. Dans un sifflement, la bouteille de brandy vint se loger au creux de sa main.

« Kahles a bien entendu contester le testament en faveur du professeur Dumbledore et comme le testament était venu avec

le professeur lui-même, la justice lui a prêter une oreille attentive. » reprit-elle en se versant un verre. « Je me suis retrouvé en cours dans une pagaille incroyable » dit-elle en s'assoyant en indien sur la balançoire, alors que Severus lui tendait son verre. « Sans le professeur Dumbledore et la clairvoyance de madame Bones... »

« La directrice du Département de la justice magique ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquisiteur alors que Dragana remplissait son verre.

« Oui, c'était mon avocate à l'époque » le renseigna-t-elle en refermant la bouteille avant de la poser parterre.

« Comment ça s'est réglé ? »

« Elle a réussi d'abord à faire éliminer Kahles comme tuteur, grâce à une close qui stipule que seul un être vivant peut agir entant que tel. » répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre une gorgée. « Le juge pataugeait, parce que s'il donnait la légitimité au premier testament, je n'avais pas de tuteur puisque ma mère était introuvable. »

Dragana secoua la tête, l'air soudain écœuré.

« Les aurors ont miraculeusement retrouvé le corps de ma mère le lendemain, grâce à un message anonyme » annonça-t-elle avec une grimace. « Je savais que ce n'était pas réellement son corps. Je n'avais aucun doutes quant à sa mort, mais je savais qu'il ne retrouverait jamais le corps, du moins pas entièrement »

La jeune femme regarda Severus du coin de l'œil avant de reprendre doucement.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit au professeur Dumbledore et à madame Bones » avoua-t-elle. « Je... La vérité c'est que je n'étais pour ni un, ni l'autre des testaments. J'étais la fille d'un mangemort et bien que je n'avais rien en commun avec Voldemort, je n'avais pas plus confiance en Dumbledore qu'en Kahles. La seule personne en qui j'ai eu une confiance sans bornes était ma grand-mère. » expliqua-t-elle en tournant son verre dans ses mains nerveusement. « J'avais l'impression de me faire manipuler par Dumbledore. J'étais enfermé à Poudlard sans savoir pourquoi. Il m'avait trouvé une avocate pour plaider en faveur du testament qui était apparemment venu avec moi à Poudlard, mais qui ne m'a même jamais demander ce que je pensais de tout ça. »

Severus caressa son bras et prit sa main pour l'encourager à continuer, alors que Dragana prenait une nouvelle gorgée de brandy.

« Je n'avais pas compris ce que ça impliquerait » reprit la jeune femme avec un soupir. « Si le juge décidait que le premier testament était le bon, avec le corps de ma mère, le corps d'une personne morte depuis seulement deux jours, alors que mon père était mort depuis un mois, ma mère avait hériter et c'est son testament à elle qui s'appliquait maintenant. » dit-elle. « Le testament de ma mère stipulait que Lucius devenait mon tuteur légal et le gestionnaire de mes avoirs et ce jusqu'à mon mariage, où là tout mes avoirs serait remis à mon mari... »

Le maître des potions émit un grondement en se crispant.

« Oui, tu vois où elle s'en allait » acquiesça Dragana avec une moue. « Elle a aussi ajouter que s'il m'arrivait quelques choses avant mon mariage, Lucius hériterais de tout. »

« Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas fourni la lettre de ton père ? » demanda Severus les sourcils froncés. « Ça aurait prouvé que le corps n'était pas celui de ta mère »

« Oui, mais on se serait aussi retrouver tout les deux accuser d'entrave à la justice avec peut-être en plus complicité de meurtre pour moi » répondit Dragana avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Je vois » lança le directeur des Serpentards simplement avant de prendre, lui aussi, une gorgée.

« Madame Bones le savait par contre » reprit Dragana. « Et quand elle a prit connaissance du testament de ma mère, elle a demander qu'on fasse les tests pour prouver que c'était bien ma mère, au lieu de seulement l'identification. »

« Qui l'avait identifier ? » demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé.

« Lucius, ils ont voulu m'éviter cette douloureuse épreuve supplémentaire » déclara Dragana, sarcastique.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête dédaigneusement.

« Le juge trouvait l'idée ridicule. » dit-elle. « En plus avec le testament de ma mère le problème était réglé. Alors pour le convaincre madame Bones lui a dit que si c'était prouvé sans aucun doute que c'était ma mère, ils enlèveraient la contestation sur le premier testament de mon père » continua-t-elle avec un mince sourire. « Lucius était là depuis le début des procédures, mais ne disait jamais rien, il restait assied derrière paisiblement avec un homme. C'est là qu'il entré en jeu en disant de laissé ma mère en paix, avec tout ce qu'elle avait subit... Je l'ai trouvé très convaincant à l'époque »

« Pour être convaincant, il l'est, c'est d'ailleurs tout le problème » lança Severus l'air aigri.

« Mmm, Mmm, mais le juge lui n'est pas tomber dans le panneau. » reprit Dragana. « Au contraire, c'est exactement à ce moment là qu'il a accepter et bien sur, les tests on prouver que ce n'était pas ma mère »

La jeune femme prit une gorgée en contemplant la lune.

« Le juge était dans une impasse » continua-t-elle ensuite. « Aucun des testaments de mon père n'étaient conforme aux lois, l'un à cause d'une clause et l'autre parce qu'il n'était pas notarié et tout ça traînait depuis un mois déjà » expliqua-t-elle. « Alors le juge a demander à me parler seul à seul...

Flash-back

« Comment vous entendez-vous avec votre oncle, mademoiselle Serpâ ? » demanda le vieil homme.

« Je ne l'ai vu que trois fois dans ma vie, monsieur » répondit la jeune fille simplement.

« Que voulez-vous faire plus tard mademoiselle Serpâ ? Après avoir terminer vos études à Poudlard ? »

« Je veux étudier les potions, monsieur »

« Vous voulez devenir maître des potions ? Pour faire de la recherche ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Dragana avec un hochement de tête. « Et peut-être aussi devenir professeur »

« Professeur ? » s'étonna l'homme avec un sourire.

« Oui, monsieur »

« Je sais que l'apprentissage est de moins en moins courant, mais c'est ce que vous comptez faire ou comptez vous aller à l'université ? »

« Je préférerais aller à l'université, monsieur, j'aurais ainsi la possibilité d'étudier plus d'une matière. »

Le juge hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce serait donc bien de pouvoir profiter de cette argent pour payer l'université. » dit l'homme en ramenant ses doigts entrelacés sous son menton pour y prendre appuis.

« Bien sur, monsieur. »

Le juge hocha la tête doucement et se leva. Il fit quelques pas et se posta devant la fenêtre.

« Ce qui me tracasse dans cette affaire, mademoiselle Serpa. » reprit l'homme au bout de quelques secondes. « C'est que puisque votre père est mort et que votre mère est introuvable, présument morte... À moins que vous puissiez me dire le contraire. ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, la regardant attentivement.

Dragana rencontra son regard, incertaine. Comment devait-elle répondre à cette question sans s'attirer encore plus d'ennuis ?

« Je ne peux pas, monsieur » répondit-elle finalement.

« Bien » acquiesça l'homme avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire triste que Dragana sentait être exclusivement pour elle. « Je dois donc nommer un tuteur légal jusqu'à votre majorité » déclara-t-il en regagnant sa place derrière son fauteuil. « J'ai le professeur Dumbledore et monsieur Malefoy comme possibilité en regard des volontés de vos parents. Si je nomme monsieur Malefoy, c'est parce que j'aurai respecter le testament de votre mère et le premier de votre père. Ce qui me trouble avec ce testament, c'est la clause concernant le mariage. »

« Pourquoi monsieur ? » demanda Dragana en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que votre tuteur légale pourrait vous soumettre à un contrat de mariage »

Dragana ouvrit de grands yeux horrifier. Un contrat de mariage ? Un contrat magique ? Un mariage arrangé ? JAMAIS.

« Je vois que vous n'êtes pas d'accord » remarqua le juge avec un sourire compatissant.

« Certainement pas, monsieur » répondit Dragana le plus sobrement possible. « Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

« Dans le cas de monsieur Malefoy, une entente avec l'époux pourrait lui promettre la moitié de vos avoirs puisqu'ils iront à votre conjoint » répondit le juge patiemment. « Conjoint qui pourrait décider de ne pas payer pour vos études »

Dragana trouvait tout ça de plus en plus...laid. Qu'est-ce c'était que toute ces possibilités de magouilles ?

« Et pour le deuxième testament de mon père, avec le professeur Dumbledore comme tuteur ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je doutes fort que le professeur Dumbledore vous oblige à vous marier, surtout qu'il n'a rien a y gagné, mais ça reste toujours une possibilité. »

« J'aime déjà un peu plus cette option » répondit Dragana une boule dans la gorge.

« Oui, reste maintenant la gestion de votre argent. » reprit l'homme. « Avez-vous une plus grande confiance en l'un d'eux pour la gestion ? »

« En réalité je n'ai rien a faire de l'argent, monsieur » répondit Dragana « Je veux seulement en avoir suffisamment pour faire mes études et... Avoir la possibilité de les faire. »

Le juge lui fit un sourire en recommençant à hocher la tête tranquillement.

« Très bien »

Fin du flash-back

... Le juge a ensuite annoncé qu'il prendrait deux jours de réflexion avant de rendre sa décision » continua Dragana. « Ça m'a rendu très inquiète, en fait je crois que la seule chose qui aurait pu vraiment me rassurer aurait été d'être déclaré officiellement majeur. »

« Le juge avait raison Lucius t'aurait forcé dans un mariage »

« Bien sur qu'il m'aurait forcer dans un mariage, la seule chose dont je doutes c'est qu'il aurait eut quelque chose en retour » rétorqua Dragana en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors je peux en conclure que le juge a prit la bonne décision »

« Oh, oui, mieux que j'aurais pu l'espérer »

flash-back

« J'ai décider, puisque cette situation est des plus singulières, de prendre en considérations tout les testaments et les volontés de la principale personne concernée, soit, mademoiselle Dragana Serpa. » commença le juge, très sérieusement. « Le tuteur légal de mademoiselle Dragana Serpa sera, le professeur Albus Dumbledore et ce jusqu'à sa majorité. » annonça-t-il. « Les décisions du professeur Dumbledore concernant son éducation et sa condition social devront être approuvé par mademoiselle Serpa et la travailleuse social désigner par le service de protections aux jeunes sorciers du ministère. » expliqua-t-il en regardant Dumbledore qui hochait la tête en souriant. « Quant au avoir de la famille Serpa, ils resteront sous la tutelle de mademoiselle Serpa avec la supervision et l'aide d'un conseiller financier. » continua-t-il. « Elle ne pourra ni vendre, ni acheter une propriété avant sa majorité et le montant de son allocation mensuel sera fixer par son tuteur... »

« C'est scandaleux » s'emporta Lucius en se levant.

« Taisez-vous ou je vous fait sortir monsieur Malefoy » l'avertit le juge d'une voix menaçante. « Ce serait dommage de nous quitter avant la partie du verdict qui vous concerne » ajouta-t-il, plus doucement.

Lucius serra les dents et regarda le juge froidement avant de se rasseoir.

« Si survenait le décès de mademoiselle Serpa, ses avoirs seront remis à monsieur Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, dans la totalité. » reprit le juge. « Cette close prendra fin le jours où mademoiselle Serpa aura des enfants » ajouta-t-il en regardant Dragana qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Maintenant s'il advenait que madame Aurélia Malefoy Serpa refasse surface, vivante, elle deviendrait bien sur le tuteur de mademoiselle Serpa et récupérerait tout les avoirs. » continua-t-il. « S'il advenait que Madame Serpa soit réellement morte et qu'un jour son corps soit découvert, son vrai corps, son testament prendra effet » conclut-il en déposant le parchemin duquel il lisait son verdict. « Est-ce que cela vous convient, mademoiselle Serpa ? »

« C'est parfait, monsieur » répondit Dragana, soulagée.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Si Dragana est satisfaite tout est pour le mieux » répondit Dumbledore.

« Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Absolument pas » répondit Lucius. « Cette décision est grotesque, vous allez confier la fortune familiale à une gamine de 13 ans. »

« La fortune de la famille Serpa, monsieur MALEFOY » contrecarra le juge en appuyant bien sur le Malefoy. « Personnellement je serais plus inquiet pour le bien être de votre nièce, une enfant très intelligence avec un bel avenir devant elle. » continua-t-il. « Mais chacun nos priorités » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire beaucoup moins candide que son sourire habituelle.

« Je suis inquiet pour le bien être de ma nièce, vous m'avez mal comprit... »

« Vous avez 10 jours pour contester ma décision, monsieur Malefoy » le coupa le juge. « Par le biais légale, bien entendu, je suis persuadé que maître Davenport saura comment si prendre » continua-t-il l'air de rien. « La session est levé » dit-il en se levant. « Bonne chance dans vos études mademoiselle Serpa » ajouta-t-il pour Dragana avant de tourner les talons.

« Merci monsieur » répondit-elle alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle.

Fin du Flash-back

« J'aurais adoré voir le visage de Lucius » commenta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça valait son pesant d'or » assura Dragana avec un petit rire.

« Est-ce que Lucius a fait appel ? » demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Bien sur » répondit Dragana en hochant la tête. « La seule chose qu'il a réussi a récupérer fut Dobby » continua-t-elle. « Dobby était l'elfe de mon grand-père. Il est venu chez moi à ma naissance pour aider ma mère. J'aurais voulu le libérer quand j'ai appris, mais je n'en ai pas eut la possibilité » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais Harry l'a fait »

« Potter à la rescousse » marmonna le maître des potions en soupirant l'air agacé.

Dragana fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et termina son verre.

« En fait le seul problème dans la décision du juge, c'est que tout aille à Lucius si advenait ton décès » continua Severus, alors que la jeune femme déposait son verre parterre à côté de la bouteille.. « T'accrocher une cible autour du cou aurait été aussi efficace »

« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça Dragana tranquillement en s'allongeant sur la balançoire, les pieds balançant dans le vide par-dessus l'appui bras et la tête sur les cuisses du maître des potions. « Mais si ça arrive, il aura une petite surprise »

Severus la regarda les sourcils froncés en enlevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le front.

« J'ai contacté le frère de ma grand-mère il y a quelques années et avec son grand cœur il m'a aider à faire comme elle. » expliqua Dragana avec un sourire en coin « J'ai maintenant une voûte à la banca di la passeggiata et c'est...C'est fou les choses qui s'empile là-dedans » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Le directeur des Serpentard esquissa un sourire, alors que Dragana riait doucement.

« Bien sur s'il m'arrivait quelque chose maintenant Lucius hériterais tout de même des résidences Serpa, dont deux sont complètement vide. » reprit-elle. « J'aurais pu les vendre et transférer l'argent peu à peu, mais c'est tellement plus plaisant ainsi »

Severus fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Ça occupe Lucius de les surveiller régulièrement pour être sur que je n'y vais pas » le renseigna Dragana.

Le maître des potions eut un petit rictus.

« Pourquoi les as-tu vider si tu n'avais pas l'intention de les vendre ? » demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Pour enragé Lucius » répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « C'était les résidences que mon grand-père Malefoy a léguer à ma mère. Ils ont aseptisé les résidences en enlevant tout ce qui rappelait leur père, alors j'ai fais la même chose. J'ai envoyer une escouade d'elfe de maison » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublier que ton grand-père avait été un des parias de la famille Malefoy » remarqua Severus en finissant son verre.

« Avec Drago et moi le nombre de parias augmente » annonça-t-elle « C'est bien, si la tangente se maintient se seront Lucius et ma mère les parias d'ici quelques générations »

Severus hocha la tête avec un mince sourire. « D'ici quelques générations ? » se répéta-t-il pour lui-même. Est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il croyait ?. Il regarda Dragana qui venait de fermer les yeux l'air paisible. Elle voulait avoir des enfants ? Avec lui ? Le maître des potions sentit un besoin soudain de changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait pareil avec les deux résidences restantes ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Le chalet parce que ça peut toujours être pratique et le manoir, parce qu'il a beaucoup de chose que je veux y récupérer. Je suis partie avec les choses auxquelles je tenais le plus, mais il en reste encore beaucoup » répondit-elle après avoir ouvert les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas encore récupérer ? » questionna-t-il l'air confus.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons toujours pensé que ça serait trop dangereux de rester là trop longtemps. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et ce fait a été prouvé à Noël, quand Black a mit le pied sur une mine » ajouta-t-elle.

« Une mine ? » s'étonna Severus. « Une mine Pares ? »

« Oui, j'imagine que tu les connais sous ce nom » lança Dragana avec un petit rire sans vie.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Pares » répondit Dragana en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mélange les lettres un peu et dis-moi ce que ça donne ? »

« Serpa » répondit-il après un moment, la compréhension se peignant sur son visage. « C'est ton père qui a inventer ça ? »

Dragana hocha la tête doucement, l'air ailleurs, triste.

« C'est une potion de haut niveau » déclara Severus pour ne pas laisser la mélancolie envahir Dragana.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais pour son ton admiratif.

« Même si c'est le genre de chose qu'on voudrait désinventer » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Je n'ai toujours pas trouver de moyen de les contré, autre que le transplanage »

« Je sais » avoua-t-elle d'une voix sans expression. « Si mon père en a conçut un, je dont je ne doutes pas, c'est sûrement quelque part dans le manoir » continua-t-elle. « Dans une de ces cachettes accessibles seulement à un fourchelang. J'en connais deux, mais je suis sur qu'il y en a plus. C'est pour ça que je dois y aller moi-même. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et j'aurai besoin de temps »

« Et la deuxième maison de ta grand-mère ? » demanda-t-il, ce détail lui revenant en mémoire.

« Je l'ai donné au frère de ma grand-mère pour qu'il la donne à un de ces petits enfants. Je n'en avais aucune utilité, mais avait des scrupules à la laisser tomber entre des mains étrangères » répondit Dragana. « Je n'ai jamais comprit l'utilité d'avoir plusieurs résidences.»

« C'est vrai un manoir en Angletterre et une villa en Italie, c'est dramatique » ironisa le maître des potions en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Le manoir est trop grand, je n'habiterai jamais là. Toutes mes propriété seront vendus, mis à part la villa, dès que je perdrai intérêt à jouer à la cachette avec Lucius et que j'aurai récupérer les choses que je veux au manoir » rétorqua-t-elle convaincu. « Je ne veux plus jamais habiter dans une demeure froide et sans âme » ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Dragana observa la lune quelques secondes, perdues dans ces pensées, avant de dire.

« Drago a beau dire que les Weasley sont pathétiques, je sais que tout comme moi, il réalise une chose en les regardants. Ils ont une chose qu'on a jamais eut et qu'on aurait pourtant tout donner pour avoir »

« Oui, ils font bien des jaloux sans s'en apercevoir » acquiesça Severus sobrement.

Dragana leva les yeux vers lui avec un mince sourire.

« Attention, pour l'ambiance qu'il y a au Terrier, pas pour le nombre d'habitant » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

« Je les observait souvent à la gare, je trouvais ça fascinant. » reprit-elle. « Je trouve ça toujours aussi fascinant. » avoua-t-elle. « De voir Molly les couver tous autant qu'ils sont et de voir Arthur se pavaner le torse bomber parce qu'il est fier de sa progéniture »

Severus contempla Dragana un instant en se demandant si ce n'était que lui ou si ce soir la jeune femme semblait réellement faire une fixation sur la famille, les enfants et tout le bardas...

« Alors ? » questionna-t-il quand le silence s'étira.« Après ton 21ième anniversaire qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Avec la maison de ta grand-mère ? »

« Après les vérifications d'usages, j'ai voulu déménager là-bas et le professeur Dumbledore a tout de suite approuvé l'idée » répondit Dragana « Les Dimarco sont une très anciennes familles de sang pur Italienne, leurs résidences sont donc très bien protégés. En plus le frère de ma grand-mère est beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Il n'a jamais mit les pieds là-bas. Alors après la mort de ma grand-mère plus personne ne savait exactement où elle était situé. » expliqua Dragana. « Elle est situer sur l'isola di foshia, une petite île incartable à l'ouest de la Toscane, quelque part entre l'île d'Elbe et l'île de Montecristo. C'est un endroit magnifique, avec la mer Méditerranée qui vient frapper les récifs de tout les côtés. »

La jeune femme contempla la lune quelques secondes, l'air rêveuse.

« J'y ai installé un laboratoire et je me suis remise aux potions dès que j'ai eus défait quelques boîtes » reprit-elle. « Mais malgré tout au bout d'un moment, l'ennui a recommencé à me gagner. » avoua-t-elle. « Alors tranquillement j'ai recommencer à sortir, cette fois avec une potion pour mes yeux en plus de tout le reste » continua-t-elle. « J'allais faire des courses au marché de Grosseto, j'allais dans les librairies. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir une vie...normale. Seulement, elle était loin d'être ce que je voulais. Poudlard me manquait, surtout quelques professeurs. Un en particulier » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Ce qui me choquais le plus dans tout ça, c'est de devoir faire une croix sur mon avenir, mes études. J'ai toujours casser les oreilles à tout ceux qui voulait m'entendre, en disant que j'irais à l'université. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours envisager, mais c'est impossible de s'inscrire à l'université sous un faux nom. » dit-elle doucement. « J'avais fais venir de la documentation de quelques université, pour voir les programmes qui s'offrait par correspondance. Bien sur il n'y avait ni les potions ni l'Alchimie, seulement des matières dont je ne raffolais pas, comme histoire de la magie, la politique magique, les lois... Finalement tout ces trucs où on passe notre temps le nez dans un bouquin assommant à essayer de retenir tout par cœur.» continua-t-elle avec un grimace. « C'est quand j'ai décider d'étudier l'histoire de la magie, que le professeur Dumbledore est intervenue. Je crois qu'il m'a prit en pitié. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas m'inscrire à l'université, mais peut-être que quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais faire mon apprentissage en potions ou en alchimie serait une bonne idée. J'ai été emballé quand il m'a dit qu'il ferait des démarches et me reviendrait avec ça. »

Dragana leva tout à coup les yeux vers lui en riant.

« Est-ce que tu peux croire que j'ai actuellement été déçu quand il m'a parler de Nicolas Flamel ? J'avais espérer qu'il me ramènerait à Poudlard et que c'est avec toi que je ferais mon apprentissage » expliqua-t-elle « Néanmoins après un moment j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir » ajouta-t-elle sarcastique.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

« Nous nous sommes entendu pour quatre jours d'apprentissage par semaine » reprit-elle plus sérieusement. « Ça a été comme ça, pendant un an, je passais quatre jours là-bas à étudier et ensuite je retournais à la Villa avec des tonnes de dissertation à faire. »

« Seulement un an ? » s'enquit Severus.

« Mmm, Mmm, il disait que j'avais déjà toutes les données que c'était seulement l'expérience qu'il me manquait. Alors il m'a fait passer les examens et je les ai réussis.» expliqua-t-elle. « Ensuite, il s'est assuré que je prenais l'expérience. Il m'a trouvé quelques contrats chez les apothicaires d'Italie et il supervisait mon travail. Je faisais les potions, son fils venait les cherchés et les lui emmenait pour vérification avant qu'elles n'aillent chez l'apothicaire. »

Le visage de Dragana c'était fait soudain triste et Severus en chercha la cause. Peut-être la mort du vieil homme ?

« Moi et Mauritzio, son fils, nous sommes devenu ami après un moment. C'est même lui qui m'a montré a conduire. » reprit-elle d'une voix enrouer. « Il travaillait pour le département des affaires Moldu au ministère de la magie Italienne... »

Le maître des potions contempla la jeune femme un instant. Elle s'était tourné sur le côté, roulé en boule. Elle s'était coupé de lui, même si elle gardait la tête sur ces cuisses et il avait peur d'en connaître que trop bien la raison.

« Je n'avais jamais eut d'ami de mon âge avant ça, alors au bout d'un moment j'ai oublier...ou plutôt j'ai ignorer le fait que je le mettais en danger en le laissant me promener partout dans l'Italie moldu.» continua-t-elle difficilement. « Un jour il m'a traîné à Milan pour faire les boutiques...On est aller à la banque côté sorcier pour changer de l'argent...et...En sortant de la banque nous sommes tombé face à face avec Lucius et Narcissa... »

Dragana s'interrompit et prit une inspiration douloureuse.

« Je...me suis figer et Mauritzio n'avait pas remarquer, il a dit mon nom en me donnant un coup de coude pour me montrer quelque chose plus loin. Il a réaliser tout de suite ce qui se passait quand il s'est tourné et qu'il nous a vus. Je...sais que c'est l'expression de mon visage qui m'a vendu...ça et mon nom. »

Severus caressa les cheveux de Dragana doucement en soupirant.

« Mauritzio m'a entraîner à l'intérieur de la banque et Lucius ne nous a pas suivit. Nous sommes ensuite rentré le plus rapidement possible en s'assurant qu'il ne nous suivait pas...J'ai dis à Mauritzio que je ne sortirais plus et qu'il ne devait plus venir, j'ai aussi coupé tout lien avec son père... »

Dragana essuya une larme qui avait rouler sur sa joue.

« Je croyais bêtement qu'ils seraient hors de danger...mais c'était sans compter sur Lucius. » murmura-t-elle. « Mauritzio est mort trois mois plus tard à la sortie d'un restaurant, ainsi que la jeune femme qui était avec lui. Un sortilège mortelle dans le dos tout les deux... Il y avait un mot d'épingler sur la veste de la femme, vieux fous, tu ne croyais pas pouvoir la cacher indéfiniment... »

Severus ferma les yeux en secouant la tête lentement. Il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir demander ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son exil. Dragana s'était tue et il écouta attentivement pour savoir si elle pleurait, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix plus dur qu'à l'habitude.

« Pendant les cinq années qui ont suivit, j'ai dévoré pratiquement tout les livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal existant. J'ai reprit l'escrime et les arts martiaux, mais cette fois-ci avec un professeur moldu. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sous ma forme animagus pour la contrôler parfaitement...Je me suis entraîner, préparer »

Préparer. Il n'était pas dur selon Severus de comprendre ce à quoi elle s'était préparer. Comme chancun d'entre eux, elle s'était préparer au pire, à cette guerre contre le mal. Seulement elle l'avait fait avec l'acharnement que seul ceux qui ont perdu des êtres chers peuvent comprendre.

« Et quand la marque à commencer à réapparaître je suis revenue en Angleterre. Ici » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la maison d'un geste de la main. « Ensuite et bien, c'est de l'histoire, après un an à regarder les murs, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait revenir à Poudlard » conclut-elle.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu et Severus l'accueillit à bras ouvert tout en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cela avait été naïf de sa part de croire que pour elle cela avait été comme des vacances. C'était ridicule, carrément. Durant ces années, les soirs où il était particulièrement aigri, il l'imaginait entrain de boire un rhum coco avec une ombrelle sous le soleil quelque part dans le sud, parfaitement heureuse et souriante. Pendant que lui se morfondait dans l'humidité des cachots. « Pauvre idiot, tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil encore une fois » se dit-il pour lui-même.

« Severus ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Je sais que le fait que tu ne sache pas ce que j'ai fais pendant c'est douze ans n'était pas vraiment à la base de ta mauvaise humeur de ce soir » commença Dragana.

Severus soupira, elle commençait réellement à un peu trop le connaître. C'était...agaçant.

« Dragana... »

« Non, ça va, je sais que si tu as dévier sur mon passé, c'est que tu ne voulais pas en parler. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Exact » accorda Severus avec un grincement de dents.

« Je ne te poserai pas de question ce soir, mais est-ce que tu m'en parleras un jour ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Oui » répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « Un jour »

« Lorsque j'aurai démêler tout ça pour moi-même » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Severus réfléchissait en regardant la lune, caressant distraitement Dragana.

« On devrait aller se coucher, si on veux être capable de se lever tôt demain. » déclara Severus au bout d'un moment. « Je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour attraper Potter entrain de fouiner partout »

Voyant que la jeune femme ne le morigénait pas, Severus l'appela doucement.

« Dragana ? »

Aucune réponse. Severus s'étira le cou pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux fermés, un poing sous le menton et l'autre main s'étendant sur sa cuisse.

« Dragana ? » appela-t-il de nouveau.

Severus esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'enlever la main de Dragana de sur sa cuisse et de tenter de se dégager sans la réveille. Il avait comprit depuis peu que lorsque la jeune femme était fatigué et qu'elle avait bu quelques verres, il était inutile de tenter de la réveiller doucement. Ne se sentant pas l'âme mesquin au point de la réveiller en sursaut ce soir, il se leva et se pencha pour la prendre dans ces bras.

« Mnmfep » grogna Dragana lorsqu'il la souleva.

« Très articuler ma chère » commenta le maître des potions avec un rictus en transportant la jeune femme à l'intérieur. « Votre oreiller sera sûrement le meilleur répondant pour ce genre de conversation. » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

« Mmm » acquiesça-t-elle lorsqu'il l'y déposa.

En quelques mouvement de baguette Severus retira leurs vêtements et se glissa entre les couvertures.

« Heheusss » marmonna-t-elle en se collant à lui aussitôt que sa tête eut toucher l'oreiller.

Heheusss, leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bonne nuit, Dragana » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Voilà, c'était encore une tranche de vie pour Dragana, il n'en reste qu'une à présent,lol, pour ceux que ça gaz. Sinon au prochain chapitre on retourne avec un éventail plus large de personnage. Oh, pendant que j'y pense pour ceux qui ont fais des tut tut c'est pas ça du tout pendant le bout sur l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, j'aimerais vous rappeler qu'il n'y a que les éléments du Tome quatre et des deux héritiers qui sont tenu en compte. Un élément sera entré prochainement, pour rendre les faits plus exacte en lumière du tome 5.( Wow, jolie phrase, lol)

Maintenant j'aimerais vous poser une questions : Que vous attendez-vous à voir ou plutôt qu'aimeriez-vous voir dans cette deuxième partie ?

Je cherches aussi une Beta-lectrice, mon français est très médiocre et je me rends compte que ça me prends pratiquement plus de temps me corriger que d'écrire les chaps, alors s'il y en a qui se sente l'âme charitable et qui veule relevé le défi, parce que s'en est un,lol. Contactez-moi !!!

Pour I Ernil Per-Sercë, le nouveau chapitre sera probablement là dès demain, j'achève de me corriger.

Et pour Clavaire Blanc et bien...c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Blo a recommencer l'école, alors quand elle est libre c'est pas évidant que moi je le suis, en gros on a des problèmes de concordance d'horaire, alors on avance très très lentement. Mais au moins ça avance.

Bye Bye

May-Luna


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'homme est grognon

Bonjour tout le monde, joyeux Noèl et Bonne année !!! En retard, lol, comme tout le reste. On peut pas dire que je vous es gâté cette année.

RAR :

Zakath Nath : Merci beaucoup pour la review. Bonne lecture.

yume( ) : Merci pour la review. Tu lis avant de travailler, lol, c'est mieux que pendant comme m'avait dit….oups, je me souviens plus qui, lol ( Elle m'avait fait promettre de pas dire son nom, lol) Pour répondre à ta question oui, elle avait prit une potion. Elle a aussi prit l'antidote…Heu, je n'en ai juste pas fais un cas, lol. Voilà je te laisse au prochain chapitre, bonne lecture.

Zoldan : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'ai été très contente de la lire. Je vois Severus de différente manière, j'en exploite une dans celle-ci et d'autre dans d'autre de mes fics, en fait comme j'écris toujours avec des persos original, je mets ma version du Severus qui s'accorde le mieux avec, lol. Pour ce qui es des différents registres, il semble que je ne puisse pas m'en empêcher, j'ai de la difficulté à coller toujours sur un style pendant 400 pages, lol. Et en passant moi aussi j'ai un faible pour la romance alors va sans inquiétude, il y en aura, mais part petite dose. Je pense même me refaire une scène érotique….mais c'est pas sur. Les piques entre Severus et Harry ça aussi y'en aura, en plus grosse dose. C'est inévitable, lol. Maintenant puisque tu étais déjà impatiente il y a presque trois mois, je te laisse tout de suite aller lire. Bonne lecture.

PChtoune : Est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

Lome( ) : Hé, salut toi, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Dragana l'a pas eut facile, hein ? Sur aucun plan en fait… J'espère que Severus ne fera pas de connerie monumental… Bye bye et Bonne lecture.

Sevina Roguette : Oui, je sais que tu aimes les flash-back, je penses à toi, maintenant, chaque fois que je mets mes petites étoile qui les débute et les conclut et je suis très heureuse de t'annoncer qu'il y en a encore un dans ce chapitre. Dragana la veinarde, il faut bien qu'elle le soit quelque part dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? Le petit Dragounet va être là et plus que jamais, il fait son entré au prochain chapitre et est présent je crois pratiquement dans tout les chapitre, sauf peut-être un. Ça va être une année très importante pour lui. De tout les côtés !!! lol.

Snape4Ever1 : Vraiment, toi, t'es hot. 6 Reviews OO, que pour cette fic. Écoute, je sais même pas par où commencer pour te répondre, lol. Je vais donc commencer par te dire de faire attention….parce que la Guinness, ça colle plus que le Martini. Et je parle en connaissance de cause, lol. Y'a aussi que ce chapitre frôle le zéro côté action, et c'est pas le dernier, enfin je sais pas vraiment ce que contient action pour une fic comme celle là, si c'est que ça implique une baguette qui gesticule en direction d'un ennemis, ou une course éfreiné, alors y'en a beaucoup, lol. Je m'attend à te laisser plus souvent rêveuse qu'autre chose… Toi aussi t'a remarqué qu'on omettait plusieurs truc dans les fics actuelle, je veux pas être impétueuse ou quoi que soit, mais les fics qui m'ont réellement intéresser depuis un moment sont très rare, justement à cause du manque de contenue concernant le vécu des personnages. Je n'ai rien contre le sexe dans les fiction, j'ai même une idée de fic plus drame sexuel que drame sentimental, lol, mais la narration est fait par Severus, alors conte sur moi il va y en avoir du vécu. J'ai trouver drôle la phrase suivante « Ne va pas m'obliger en attendant ton prochain chapitre, à aller lire ces bouzes de fics slashs pleines de Rogue et de Harry entrain de se tripoter la quéquette… » Tu n'es lis pas du tout ? Y'en a des bonnes pourtant…parfois, rarement, mais y'en a eut. J'ai ris cette review a un point que je l'ai garder, et que je la lis encore juste pour rire quand je suis fatigué, mais pas assez pour me coucher, lol. Pour comment ça va se passer avec Harry, il suffit de lire, maintenant plus besoin de se poser la question, c'est super non ?…..Non ? lol. Avec le temps c'est une question qui a été oublier… En passant moi aussi je suis fier de toi pour tes review, lol, surtout qu'à la longueur et la quantité y'aurait de quoi booster la motivation d'un dépressif surtout avec des phrase comme : T'es une des auteurs la plus talentueuse de la Roguosphère. Non vraiment, lâche moi pas, mon égo a besoin d'être flatté parfois, comme tout bon tartiste. Maintenant je te laisse aller lire, dieu sait que t'as attendu assez longtemps, lol. Bye bye et Bonne lecture.

Rogua( ) : Merci pour ta review, pour l'histoire entre le couple, un truc qui les rapprochent y'en a de petite dans cette partie, mais la grosse sera dans la troisième partie. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de toute façon, la vie est faite de petite aventure, lol. Bonne lecture, à la prochaine.

kitty-luv-Snape : Merci, ça fait plaisir à lire. Oui mes chapitres sont long et je suis presque malheureuse de dire que même si je m'étais promis qu'ils le seraient moins pour les dragons verts ( entre vingt et trente) et bien, ça s'enligne pas du tout comme ça encore une fois, lol. C'est pour ça des fois le délais, pas parce que j'arrête. Ça pas tant que j'ai pas fini, je l'ai déjà jurer. Voilà, merci encore pour la review et bonne lecture.

Blodauwen( ) : Salut cocotte! Serpentard va, elle écrit une review pour que je lui écrive ensuite. Tut, tut, tut, t'as pas d'allure, mais quoi qu'il en soit, on doit bien s'être écrit une quinzaine de fois depuis, non ? Donc on se reparlera encore, lol. Bye bye Blo.

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Les Dragons Verts

« Pour que triomphe le mal, il ne suffit que de l'inactivité des hommes de bien. »

Chapitre 3 : L'homme est grognon

Harry se frotta les yeux pour la troisième fois, comme s'il pouvait ainsi chasser le rayon de soleil qui lui zébrait le visage. Mais malheureusement pour lui comme tout les matins de la semaine qui venait de passer il n'en était rien. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il étira son bras en direction de la table de chevet et chercha ces lunettes à tâtons. Lorsqu'il les eut enfilés, il se redressa et poussa le rideau de la fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête de lit pour voir dehors. Pour voir si son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était dans la cour. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit, ça et écouter. Enfin tout pour éviter une reprise de l'épisode du premier matin de sa venue.

Flash-back

Harry descendit les marches au trot, l'estomac dans les talons. L'air embaumait le café frais. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour y retrouver ces professeurs, mais découvrit rapidement qu'ils n'y étaient pas. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, où la veille il avait remarquer une autre table plus petite. C'était peut-être là qu'ils déjeunaient. Le spectacle qui l'attendait était cependant tout autre. Derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, où reposaient tranquillement deux tasses de cafés fumant, se trouvait ces deux professeurs enlacés. Son professeur de potions avait la tête penché sur le cou de son professeur de défense et avait l'air très concentré. À un point que s'il avait un tant soit peu donner foi aux rumeurs selon lesquelles Rogue était un vampire et que le professeur Serpã ne riait pas doucement, il aurait été porter de s'interposer avec un pieu et de l'eau bénite. Quoi qu'il en soit son cerveau qui c'était figer sur l'image lui envoyait tout de même l'information selon laquelle Rogue ne faisait pas une victime, mais bien une heureuse. Et heureuse elle semblait l'être. Ce n'était pas ça pourtant qui le surprenait le plus. Non ce qui le surprenait était sa réaction à lui.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ces deux professeurs au collège. Pratiquement tout le monde pensait qu'il y avait quelques choses entre eux. Et même alors que certains, dont lui, en avaient la certitude, les suppositions, blagues et autres abondaient. Ron et lui avaient même déjà entendu d'autres Griffondors dirent qu'ils les avaient vus s'embrasser au tournant d'un corridor. Ron avait fait une grimace et Harry avait bien été obligé de l'imiter. Embrasser Rogue, selon lui était impensable. Voir même répugnant. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il semblait complètement fermé, inaccessible. Alors comment l'approcher de suffisamment près pour l'embrasser ? Apparemment c'était possible et pas aussi répugnant qu'il l'avait pensé.

Harry remarqua aussi que son professeur semblait moins raide, son dos plus relaxer. Il n'aurait pas pu en être certain, mais il croyait qu'il venait même de l'entendre rire. Un rire grave et discret.

Il était choqué, certes, on n'imagine pas c'est professeurs s'embrasser en temps normal et encore moins deux comme ceux-ci, mais il était moins choqué qu'il s'y serait attendu. Étonnant. C'était plus de la surprise et le seul mal aise qu'il ressentait était de voir une scène qu'il n'était sûrement pas censé voir et non de la répugnance.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Il trouvait depuis un moment que ses professeurs était bien assortit, de part leur allure austère. Il se rendait maintenant compte que c'était beaucoup plus profond, il semblait être bon pour l'un et l'autre. Chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué encore du côté de Rogue à cause de son visage presque toujours impassible. Il avait déjà remarquer quelques fois chez le professeur Serpã, quelques signes. Surtout ces yeux, qui se faisaient plus doux quand ils se posaient sur lui. Il se demanda si ces parents avaient été comme ça, complice de tout les moments. S'il les aurait attrapés un jour dans cette situation si les choses avaient été différentes.

Ces pensées trop sombres pour un beau matin de juillet firent sortir Harry de sa torpeur et il se racla la gorge pour avertir ces professeurs de sa présence.

Il vit Rogue se raidir aussitôt, alors que le professeur Serpa pouffait de rire.

« Oups ! Bonjour Harry » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les joues un peu rougies, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour professeur » répondit-il avec un mince sourire en évitant le regard de Rogue, l'entendre grogner et marmonner lui suffisait amplement de si bon matin.

« Bien dormit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sur que oui, sinon il se serait lever plutôt et non seulement lorsque le petit déjeuner est prêt, à moins que ce ne soit justement pour éviter cette corvée. » siffla le maître des potions d'une voix doucereuse.

Dragana qui lui tournait le dos, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Assieds-toi Harry, nous allons mangé » lança-t-elle en agrippant une tasse de café, poussant le gryffondor a ignorer son professeur grognon.

Harry obtempéra en jetant un regard froid à son maître des potions, alors que Dragana se tournait vers lui.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis au début de l'été » murmura-t-elle pour Severus.

Il releva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Pas de sarcasme et de malice avant que j'ai fini mon premier café du matin sinon tu t'ennuierais de tes cachots ? » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure malicieux avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Severus pinça les lèvres l'air renfrogné.

« Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié » l'avertit-elle avant de déposer sa tasse à nouveau et de saisir le chaudron de porridge. « Vas t'asseoir et profite de ton café pendant qu'il est chaud, je m'occupe du reste. »

Dans un grognement il récupéra sa tasse et se dirigea vers la table où avait prit place Harry. Il prit place à l'opposé de lui, laissant le loisir et la joie à Dragana de s'asseoir entre les deux.

Lorsque Dragana revint avec un panier de croissant et deux bols de porridge. Elle les retrouva assied un en face de l'autre le dos rigide, se regardant comme des boxeurs dans leurs coins.

« La journée va être longue » se dit-elle en déposant un bol de porridge devant Harry et un à sa place.

« Merci » souffla Harry en regardant son bol.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence lourd. Severus maudissant tout les Potter de la terre pour le simple fait qu'ils existent dans sa vie. Harry parce qu'il repensait à la honte qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Rogue était entrer chez les Dursley, le surprenant entrain de se laisser brasser par son oncle et accessoirement parce qu'il n'aimait pas le porridge, mais ne savait pas comment le dire. Et Dragana promenait entre eux un regard désespérer se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai eu quelques idées de livre que je pourrais te donner à lire en attendant ton anniversaire » commença-t-elle. « Je vais te les données après le déjeuner si tu veux »

Harry lui fit un sourire en hochant la tête.

« Oui, comme ça il pourra tenir sa porte pour éviter qu'elle ne claque dans les courants d'air » ironisa Severus avec mauvaise foi.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais en pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de répliquer, par respect pour le professeur Serpa. Et Dragana de son côté lui lança un regard d'avertissement en tapant son ongle sur sa tasse de café. Tasse qu'il regarda avec dédain avant de soupirer et de détourner les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Le petit déjeuner devint pénible, Dragana qui avait cessé toute tentative de conversation s'ennuyait. Entre Severus qui regardait par la fenêtre depuis cinq bonnes minutes et Harry qui remuait son porridge l'air mal à l'aise en jetant des regards furtifs dans leur direction, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se désennuyer. Elle regarda par la fenêtre à son tour, rien d'intéressant. Elle regarda Severus, plus intéressant, mais son air renfrogné l'agaçait si tôt le matin. Elle regarda Harry… qui brassa à nouveau son porridge.

« Le brasser ne le fera pas disparaître » lui dit Dragana avec un sourire.

« Non…je…. »

« Si tu n'aime pas le porridge ne le mange pas » le coupa-t-elle en prenant sa tasse de café. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne sera pas le seul à cette table » continua-t-elle en jetant un regard à Severus. « En plus, ça tombe bien »

Harry et Severus froncèrent les sourcils en la regardant se lever.

« Ça vous fera de quoi discuter pendant que je vais finir MON café sur la véranda » répondit-elle à leur question muette en tournant les talons.

Fin du flash-back

Inutile de dire que cette conversation n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Après cet épisode, enfin quand Harry avait comprit que c'était de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit qui avait rendu Rogue d'une si «bonne » humeur et ce pour toute la journée, il avait commencer à faire attention pour ne plus les pincer… Sauf jeudi, il avait exprès pour rendre Rogue furieux après un de ces sales commentaires. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce canard boiteux pour commenter sa technique de vol ? Il détestait que cet homme l'aie vu avec son oncle !

Avec un second soupir le survivant repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il enfila ses vêtements rapidement en tendant l'oreille, son professeur n'était pas dans la cour. Il entrebâilla la porte et tendit l'oreille une nouvelle fois. Rien. Il descendit l'escalier précautionneusement. Ah ! voilà, il entendait des voix en direction de la cuisine.

« … membre de l'ordre seront… Oh bonjour Harry »

« Bonjour professeur » lança Harry en entrant dans la cuisine. « Monsieur » dit-il pour Rogue avec un très très bref signe de tête.

« Potter » répondit Severus en relevant la gazette du sorcier, disparaissant derrière comme chaque matin.

Il se demandait de quoi pouvaient bien parler ces professeurs en s'approchant du comptoir pour préparer son déjeuner.

« Non, non vas t'asseoir Harry, je t'amène ton déjeuner » lui dit Dragana avec un sourire.

« Mais je peux… »

« Va t'asseoir »

Harry haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la table. Le professeur Serpa semblait d'une bonne humeur étincelante ce matin. La preuve était qu'elle souriait encore lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table avec trois assiettes en main.

« Voilà » dit-elle en déposant une assiette devant lui. « Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimé, mais moi c'était ce que ma grand-mère me préparait pour ma fête et j'en ai toujours raffolé, alors je me suis dis que ça valait la peine d'essayer. » expliqua-t-elle en s'assoyant. « Joyeux anniversaire Harry »

« Merci professeur » répondit Harry un peu gêner, mais très touché.

Elle avait déposer devant lui une assiette de crêpe avec de la crème anglaise, des mures, des framboises et des fraises dans leurs coulis.

« Ça a l'air divin » déclara-t-il en empoignant ses ustensiles.

« Tu es prêt pour cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir prit une bouchée.

« Oui, j'ai relu le livre que vous m'avez prêter » répondit Harry avant de prendre une bouché. « Hum… »

Dragana regarda son visage avec un sourire alors qu'il dégustait.

« Ça n'a pas seulement l'air divin, ce l'est » commenta-t-il en coupant une nouvelle bouchée avec entrain. « Comment est-ce que ça va ce passer cette après-midi ? »

« Tu auras trois essais, si tu réussi du premier coup, c'est fini, ils te remettent ta licence et dans le cas contraire tu as toujours deux autres essais pour réussir » expliqua-t-elle de son ton professoral.

Severus se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de commenter, alors que Potter hochait la tête l'air anxieux. Dragana était de moins en moins patiente avec lui et Potter. Les laissant souvent manger en tête-à-tête parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su se retenir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller. N'oublie pas de te concentrer et tout iras comme sur des roulettes » l'assura-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau en esquissant un mince sourire. Il était nerveux. Il passait son examen de transplanage cette après-midi. Il avait entendu raconter tellement d'accident à ce sujet…une petite erreur de concentration et on se retrouvait éparpiller aux quatre coins du pays. Il avala difficilement. « Je vais relire mes notes une autre fois après le déjeuner. » décida-t-il.

Après le déjeuner Severus, de son côté se dirigea vers le bureau pour travailler un peu sur son plan de cours. Il n'y travaillait habituelle que dans les deux dernières semaines d'Août, mais il y avait eut quelques modifications aux programmes du côté des septièmes années et il devait les intégré au cursus original. Dragana elle était sortit s'occuper du jardin, jardin dont elle s'était occuper cette année avec acharnement et qui était dans un état beaucoup moins lamentable que l'an passé…mais ce n'était toujours pas un jardin qui aurait pu faire rougir d'envie le professeur Chourave. C'est enfin ce que pensa Severus, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la fenêtre. Dragana s'affairait à enlever quelques feuilles pour que ces tomates aient plus de soleil. La moue dépitée de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle ramassa une tomate verte, le fit sourire. Il était bien ici. Il avait prit goût à cette existence…domestique. C'était étrange. Il avait été réticent au début, pensant qu'il s'ennuierait ici, loin de ces cachots et de ces potions, mais maintenant il trouvait que l'été passait trop rapidement. Il trouvait étrange de voir comment nos perceptions peuvent changé rapidement.

Et toute les perceptions ! Être un amant, un compagnon pour Dragana, ça il savait qu'il était capable de le faire, il manquait sérieusement de pratique, mais avec le temps…. Par contre être père, époux et toute la potion… Il ne s'était jamais posé la question sérieusement, en fait oui, il se l'était posé et il en était, selon lui, incapable. En plus il n'avait jamais eut aucune envie de l'essayer. Mais les sous-entendu de Dragana avait fait son chemin et il avait bien été obligé de se reposer la question, parce qu'elle viendrait sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre. Il avait été surprit de la réponse. Il ne se sentait pas plus apte qu'avant, mais maintenant l'envie était là. La peur aussi. Comment un homme qui se souvient à peine de son père peut devenir père ? Comment….

Oh, c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour tout ça.

Severus secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et ce faisant il remarqua que Dragana n'était plus au jardin.

« Alors ces plans de cours ? Ça avance ? » entendit-il une voix demander derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Dragana appuyer dans le cadrage de porte, les bras replier sur son torse, un sourcil relever.

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Bien sur que non » déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de l'encadrement de la porte. « Peut-être que ça avancerait plus vite si tu ne faisais pas que rire de mon jardin et de moi » ajouta-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais » rétorqua Severus.

« Non ? »

« Non »

« Alors que faisais-tu appuyer près de la fenêtre avec ce petit sourire aux lèvres ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut devant lui.

« Je profitais de la vue » répondit le maître des potions avec un tic de la bouche. « Que tu m'offrais lorsque tu te penchais pour regarder une de ces tomates vertes de plus près » continua-t-il d'un ton sournois.

« Vicieux » souffla Dragana en passant ces bras autour de son cou.

« Possible » dit-il en enserrant sa taille.

Dragana esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de ravir ces lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis plus passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le baiser.

« J'allais prendre ma douche » expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Est-ce que le vicieux monsieur vient avec moi ? »

« Mmm, Mmm » acquiesça-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour le mordiller. « Je range mes papiers et je te rejoins. »

« Parfait » susurra-t-elle en frôlant son entrejambe avec un sourire, avant de tourner les talons. « Et mes tomates ne sont pas toutes vertes » ajouta-t-elle avec orgueil en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

Le maître de potions eut un bref rire avant de se diriger vers le bureau pour ranger ces papiers.

« Pensé à la destination exacte…….. Ce concentré….. Visualisé la destination dans ces moindres détails…… Je n'y arriverai jamais » souffla Harry en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Je vais me désartibulé aux quatre coins de Londres »

« Harry ? » s'enquit Dragana en poussant un peu la porte.

« Oh, professeur » s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête, surprit.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si…Non. » répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire dépité. « Je ne réussirai jamais »

« Allons donc » lança son professeur exaspéré en s'approchant. « Tu vas réussir, j'en suis certaine. »

Harry hocha la tête faiblement, en jouant avec le ourlet de son pyjama, l'air pas convaincu.

« Harry transplaner ne demande même pas le quart de la concentration qu'il faut pour voler, c'est pour ça que c'est un des moyens de transport les plus utilisés. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment » acquiesça Dragana. « Alors cesse de t'en faire, referme ce livre et va faire un tour dehors avec Hedwige, ça va te changer les idées.»

« Mais je voulais relire…. »

« Laisse, tu l'as assez lu. » dit-elle en lui enlevant le livre des mains. « Bien que Hermione serait très fier de voir à quel point tu es assidu, je doute que le relire aide beaucoup ta nervosité. Les phrases du genre, visualiser un endroit sécuritaire sinon vous risquez d'apparaître sur une corde à linge ne sont rien pour aider en ce moment. C'est bien le genre du ministère de faire des livres aussi ridicule. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Allez, dehors, va faire une prière au dieu soleil » ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. « Nous partons dans une heure. »

Après s'être habillé et avoir prit un grand bol d'air, Harry rejoignit le professeur Serpã aux pieds des escaliers.

« Prêt ? » demanda Dragana

« Autant que possible, je crois » répondit Harry.

« Parfait » acquiesça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le maître des potions qui revenait du salon.

Celui-ci lui fit un bref signe de tête que Harry ne su comment interprété.

« Alors on y va » lança la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte.

Après que Dragana est replacé quelques protections sur la maison, elle se dirigea vers la Jeep. Harry se glissa sur la banquette arrière, pendant que ces professeurs prenaient place devant.

Ils roulèrent un moment, peut-être une demi-heure, avant de franchir le pont de Londres. Ils déambulèrent au travers de la ville pendant au moins dix minutes avant que le professeur Serpã ne se gare sur une petite rue en déclarant qu'ils ne trouveraient rien plus près.

Ils marchèrent ensuite. Harry remarqua alors que ces professeurs semblaient étrangement sur leurs gardes. Plus ils avançaient, moins les immeubles paraissaient imposants. Enfin, ils atteignirent une rue où s'alignaient des bureaux d'aspect plutôt miteux, un pub et une benne à ordures qui débordait de toutes parts. Un itinérant à l'aspect rebutant se tenait à ces côtés semblant chercher quelque chose parterre. Harry avait pensé que le ministère de la magie serait installé dans un quartier plus prestigieux. Le bruissement d'aile d'un oiseau détourna son attention et il releva les yeux pour voir un oiseau presque entièrement orange volé au-dessus de leur tête. Un oiseau à l'aspect étrangement tropical pour le centre ville de Londres. Il remarqua le regard exaspérer de Rogue qui regardait l'oiseau en biais, ce qui ajouta à l'étrangeté de la chose. Sans compter le chat de ruelle orange qui ne portait aucune attention à l'oiseau qui piaillait maintenant bruyamment, mais regardait alentour avec assiduité.

« Nous y sommes » lança Dragana en montrant une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge aux vitres cassées, plantée devant un mur surchargé de graffiti.

« Passez devant, je vous rejoins » proclama Severus en jetant un regard alentour.

« Très bien » acquiesça Dragana « Après toi Harry » ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Harry entra à l'intérieur en se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait. Le professeur Serpa se faufila derrière lui et referma la porte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace. Harry se retrouva coincé contre l'appareil téléphonique qui pendait de travers, comme si un vandale avait essayé de l'arracher.

Dragana passa la main devant Harry pour prendre le combiné.

« Professeur je crois que le téléphone aussi est hors d'usage » dit Harry.

« Pour un moldu c'est fort probable » répondit-elle, en fixant son regard sur le cadran circulaire. « Voyons, voir, six… » elle composa le chiffre. « Deux…quatre….encore un quatre et un autre deux… »

Lorsque le cadran se remit en place dans un chuintement une voix féminine, froide et distante, s'éleva dans la cabine. Elle ne venait pas du combiné que Dragana tenait toujours entre ces mains, mais résonnait aussi clairement que si une femme invisible s'était trouvé à côté d'eux.

« Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite »

« Dragana Serpa, professeur à Poudlard, j'accompagne Harry Potter pour son examen de transplanage. Nous serons suivit par le professeur Rogue qui nous accompagne »

« Merci » dit la voix féminine, toujours aussi réfrigérante. « Vous êtes prier de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur votre robe.

Il y eut un déclic, suivi d'un grincement et Harry vit quelque chose tomber dans le réceptacle pour les pièces inutilisées. Il ramassa les objets : C'était deux badges carré en argent. Harry prit le sien qui portait la mention « Harry Potter examen de transplanage » et tendit l'autre à son professeur. Il l'épingla sur son t-shirt tandis que la voix s'élevait à nouveau.

« Les visiteurs sont prier de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit alors à vibrer et Harry s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en train de descendre lentement dans le sol. Il regarda avec appréhension le trottoir, ainsi que le professeur Rogue passer devant les vitres de la cabine jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité se referme au-dessus de leur tête. Il ne pouvait plus rien voir à présent. Il entendait seulement le grondement sourd pendant que la cabine s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre. Au bout d'environ une minute, bien que Harry eût l'impression qu'un temps beaucoup plus long s'était écoulé, un rayon de lumière dorée tomba sur ses pieds et s'élargit jusqu'à éclairer tout son corps. Lorsque le rayon illumina son visage, il dut battre des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

« Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne journée » dit la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Dragana sortit de la cabine, suivi par Harry qui resta bouche bée. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité d'un hall gigantesque et somptueux dont le parquet en bois foncé était ciré à la perfection. Le plafond d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon était incrusté de symboles dorés et brillants qui ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer comme un immense tableau d'affichage céleste. De chaque côté, des lambris de bois sombre et luisant recouvraient les murs dans lesquels étaient aménagées de nombreuse cheminées aux manteaux dorés. Régulièrement, une sorcière ou un sorcier émergeait dans un bruissement discret d'une des cheminées situées sur la gauche. A droite, de courtes files se formaient devant chaque feu de bois, dans l'attente d'un départ.

Au milieu du hall s'élevait une fontaine. Des statues d'or plus grandes que nature occupaient le centre d'un bassin circulaire. La plus haute de toutes représentaient un sorcier de noble apparence, sa baguette magique pointée vers le ciel. Il était entouré d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté, d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois derniers contemplaient les deux humains avec adoration. Des jets d'eau étincelant jaillissaient des baguettes du sorcier et de la sorcière, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des deux oreilles de l'elfe de maison. L'eau qui retombait dans le bassin produisait un clapotis régulier qui se mêlait au craquements brusques des transplaneurs et au martèlement des pas de centaines de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers deux grandes portes d'or, à l'autre bout du hall.

« Par ici » lança Dragana en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Harry remarqua alors que le professeur Rogue les avaient rejoint. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, se frayant un chemin parmi les employés du ministère. Harry vit une sorcière d'âge mur regarder le professeur Serpã d'un œil suspicieux avant de se tourner et de murmurer quelque chose à sa voisine. Voisine qui regarda à son tour avant de murmurer quelque chose en retour. Les deux sorcières se tournèrent ensuite vers d'autre de leurs collègues. Bientôt le hall fut beaucoup moins bruyant puisque tout le monde chuchotait et leur chemin devint plus facile, puisque tout le monde s'écartait en regardant le professeur Serpã, parfois avec respect, d'autre fois avec curiosité, mais le plus souvent avec crainte. Harry se demanda brièvement si c'était à cause de toute c'est histoire que l'on avait raconter sur elle depuis la conférence de presse de juin dernier. Quoi qu'il en soit il était heureux de passer ni vu ni connu, cacher presque entièrement par la stature imposante de ses professeurs et leurs capes noires qui virevoltaient dans leurs sillages.

Assied sur la droite, derrière un bureau où on pouvait lire l'inscription :sécurité, se trouvait un sorcier très mal rasé dans une robe bleu. Le sorcier releva la tête et déposa son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. Il passa leur petit groupe en revue rapidement et son regard s'arrêta sur Rogue et y resta. Il le regardait d'un air suspicieux, comme ci c'était lui des nouveaux arrivant qui était susceptible de causer des problèmes. Le maître des potions lui renvoya un regard glacial.

« Bonjour » lança le professeur Serpã, poliment.

Le sorcier glissa son regard sur elle et la réaction fut immédiate. Il pâlit considérablement et fit de gros yeux rond.

« Bon…jour » dit-il d'en un souffle.

Le maître des potions roula les yeux et Harry ne pu retenir un sourire en coin.

« Postez-vous ici » lui dit le sorcier de la sécurité d'une toute petite voix.

« Mais bien sur » acquiesça Dragana avec un sourire sournois en s'approchant de lui.

Le sorcier releva une longue tige de métal doré, mince et flexible comme une antenne d'automobile et la passa sur l'arrière et l'avant du professeur.

« Baguette »

Dragana la lui tendit et il la déposa sur l'assiette de ce qui ressemblait être une balance, mais avec un seul plateau. Ça commença aussitôt à vibrer. Un bout de parchemin sortit ensuite d'une fente à la base.

« 27.6 centimètre en bois d'ébène avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, en utilisation depuis 19 ans. C'est exacte ? » demanda le sorcier sans la regarder.

« Oui » répondit Dragana en échangeant un regard exaspérer avec le maître des potions.

La nervosité de l'homme était pathétique.

« Je garde ceci » déclara l'homme en désignant le papier. « Et vous récupérer ceci » ajouta l'homme en lui redonnant sa baguette d'une main tremblante.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le maître des potions et lui fit signe d'avancer. Harry perdit un peu du processus en regardant le hall, mais entendu tout de même lorsque l'homme déclara :

« 32.7 centimètres en bois d'ébène avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon en utilisation depuis 7 mois. C'est exacte ? » demanda l'homme en regardant Serpã du coin de l'œil.

Harry avait froncer les sourcils à l'énonciation des éléments de la baguette de son professeur de potion. Elle avait pratiquement les mêmes que celle du professeur Serpã, sauf pour la longueur. Il se demandait s'il y avait une raison la dessous ? Mis à part celles qu'il connaissait déjà. Il fut sortit de son questionnement lorsque le gardien de sécurité lui demanda de s'approcher. Il passa la baguette dorée autour de lui avant de réclamer sa baguette.

« 27.5 centimètres en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix en utilisation depuis 6 ans maintenant. C'est exact ? »

« Oui » répondit Harry

Le gardien lui remit sa baguette après avoir placé le bout de papier de côté. Ces professeurs tournèrent les talons et Harry s'apprêta à les suivre lorsque le gardien l'arrêta.

« Un instant »

Le regard du sorcier avait glisser du badge argenté jusqu'à son front.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur » lança Dragana fermement en prenant l'épaule de Harry.

Elle l'entraîna parmi la foule en direction du portail doré, jusque derrière dans un plus petit hall, où il y avait au moins vingt ascenseurs. Ils joignirent la masse devant l'un d'eux.

« Bonjour » lança une voix à leurs côtés.

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois pour voir Arthur Weasley se tenir à leurs côtés. Dragana et Severus inclinèrent la tête brièvement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Weasley » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

« Bien, bien » répondit Harry, alors que l'ascenseur arrivait et que les portes s'ouvraient dans un grincement.

« Vraiment ? Tu as l'air un peu nerveux… » remarqua Arthur en l'entraînant dans le sillage de ces professeurs qui entraient dans l'ascenseur avec la foule.

« C'est vrai , je passe mon examen de transplanage…. » avoua-t-il alors que les portes se refermaient.

Harry fut légèrement bousculer par un sorcier qui semblait préféré se rapprocher de lui plutôt que de rester trop près de Serpâ. Le Gryffondor accrocha ses pieds et resta ferme pour que l'homme ne réussisse pas à le pousser une deuxième fois. L'homme le regarda presque suppliant et il ne releva qu'un sourcil inquisiteur, à moitié moqueur. Pauvre imbécile pensa Harry. L'ascenseur se mit doucement en mouvement, pendant que la même voix de femme qu'ils avaient entendus dans la cabine de téléphone se fit entendre de nouveau.

« Niveau sept, département des jeux et sports magiques, quartier général des ligues de Quidditch Britannique et Irlandaises. »

« Je suis sur que tout va bien aller, Harry, c'est beaucoup moins terrible que ce que dis le livre. Hermione l'a passé il y a un mois, elle a réussi. Elle a même dit que c'était facile. » déclara monsieur Weasley.

« Elle dit toujours que tout est facile après un examen » rétorqua Harry pour invalider l'encouragement, alors que les portes s'ouvraient « Ron lui est-ce qu'il l'a passé ? »

« Non, il doit encore attendre son anniversaire » répondit Monsieur Weasley avec un sourire.

La porte se referma et l'ascenseur bougea de nouveau, alors que la voix féminine annonçait.

« Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, incluant le bureau du réseau de cheminette, le bureau de régulation des balais, le bureau des Portoloins et Le centre d'examen du transplanage. »

« En parlant d'anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire jeune homme »

« Merci monsieur Weasley » répondit Harry

Le professeur Serpã éternua et il y eut un soubresaut général dans la cabine. Harry secoua la tête de dépit, alors que monsieur Weasley fouillait dans sa poche intérieur. Il en sortit un mouchoir.

« À vos souhaits » dit-il en tendant le mouchoir à Dragana.

« Merci » répondit la jeune femme en prenant le mouchoir.

Elle fit un mouvement rapide avec ses mains et le mouchoir avant de se moucher bruyamment. Ce qui exaspéra Rogue et fit sourire Harry qui avait l'impression qu'elle ne le faisait que pour rendre encore plus mal à l'aise les gens dans l'ascenseur. Elle resserrait son mouchoir lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

« C'est ici qu'on descend Harry. »

« À la prochaine Monsieur Weasley, dites bonjour à Ron et Hermione de ma part, et à madame Weasley et…. »

« Je dirai bonjour à tout le monde Harry soit sans crainte » répondit Monsieur Weasley en riant, alors que le survivant était convaincu de se dépêcher par le regard foudroyant du maître des potions.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda Severus pour Dragana, alors qu'il prenait à droite du couloir.

« Bien sur, quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Severus soupira avant de demander.

« On ne t'a jamais parler de l'astuce qui s'appelle garder un profil bas ? »

« J'ai eu un profil très très bas pendant près de 13 ans Severus et ça n'a rien changé, alors aussi bien m'amuser » rétorqua Dragana, alors qu'il tournait à gauche. « Ce bureau est toujours dans les tréfonds » commenta-t-elle à mi-voix.

« De toute façon, sans vouloir vous offenser professeur Rogue, la stupidité des gens ne sera pas améliorer parce que le professeur Serpã se tapis au mur » déclara Harry.

« J'oubliais que vous êtes un fin connaisseur, Potter » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Severus, mesquinement.

Harry, tout comme Dragana qui lui assena un discret coup de coude dans les côtes, savait qu'il faisait plutôt allusion à une hypothétique stupidité de sa part, mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

« Votre oublie est pardonnez. » répondit Harry sournoisement. « Il faut être le survivant lui-même, pour se souvenir combien c'est pesant. »

Dragana se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher une exclamation de sortir ou peut-être pour ne pas rire et Severus lança un regard noir au dit Survivant qui regardait les murs l'air de rien.

« Ha, nous y sommes ! » s'exclama la jeune femme au moment ou l'ambiance était à son comble.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra la première dans le petit bureau, suivit de Harry et de Severus, qui bougonnait. Le bureau était tout gris, ou blanc sale, Harry n'aurait su dire. Il y avait un peu partout, le long des murs, de petite chaise ainsi qu'une table avec des magazines qui semblait daté. Le Gryffondor pensa que sa ressemblait à la salle d'attente d'un hôpital moldu. Au fond de la pièce complètement était situer un bureau et derrière trônait une femme…Une des plus vieille et plus moche femme que Harry n'est jamais vu. Elle avait des lunettes encore plus épaisses que celle de Trelawney et son nez… Elle ressemble à la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretelle se dit Harry pour lui-même.

« Bonjour madame » dit Dragana d'une voix incertain en s'approchant du comptoir.

« Bonjour » répondit la dame en levant la tête vers eux.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle avant de reposer son regard sur Dragana.

« C'est pour un examen de transplanage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » répondit Dragana qui avait mal au cœur en la regardant dans les yeux. Ces lunettes était tellement épaisse que ces yeux avait l'air très très floue.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, à 14h25, au nom de Harry Potter » répondit Dragana.

« C'est exact » concéda-t-elle en regardant ces papiers. « Tu vas remplir ça mon bonhomme » dit-elle en se levant et en tendant une petite fiche de carton à Harry. « Je reviens tout de suite. » conclut-elle en tournant les talons pour prendre la direction de la porte derrière son bureau.

Porte derrière laquelle elle disparut alors que Harry s'attelait à son questionnaire.

Décrété votre nom complet : Harry James Potter

Votre date de naissance : 31/07/1980

Avez-vous une maladie grave ? : non

Avez-vous un membre artificielle ? :

Harry eut un petit rire.

Non

Avez-vous dernièrement prit des substance illicites ?

Euh…

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il en se tournant vers Dragana.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'entendent-ils par substances illicites ? » demanda-t-il.

« De la drogue » répondit-elle. « Ou dans notre monde, une potion illégale. »

« Ha »

Non

Avez-vous subie une opération à cœur ouvert dernièrement ? : Non

Quelle est votre destination voyage préférée ? :

Quoi ?

« Professeur ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi demandent-ils quelle est votre destination voyage préférée ? : »

« Aucune idée, attend ce n'est pas la pire »

Harry hocha la tête faiblement.

Irlande

C'est le seul endroit où j'ai voyager pensa-t-il.

Lequel de vos membres préféreriez-vous que l'on retrouve en premier si jamais vous vous désartibulier ?

Seigneur !

« Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire » déclara Harry déconcerté.

« Répond leurs tes fesses, pour pouvoir voler, ça t'aidera à patienter le temps qu'ils retrouvent le reste » répondit Dragana sarcastique.

Harry éclata de rire et même Severus du esquisser un sourire en coin.

« C'est ce que tu leur avait répondu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je leurs avais dit mes yeux pour pouvoir les aider un peu à chercher » répondit Dragana, faisant rire Harry de plus belle. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai répondu sérieusement moi » déclara Severus.

« Ma réponse était très sérieuse et altruiste en plus » fit remarquer Dragana en croisant les bras. « Et je ne t'ai pas demander comment était ta réponse, mais quelle était-elle. »

« J'ai répondu ma bouche »

Dragana fronça les sourcils et Harry tendit l'oreille subtilement.

« Pour pouvoir les engueuler s'ils ne retrouvaient pas le reste en dedans de 24 heures » ajouta-t-il.

« Ouch, ils ont du avoir peur » commenta Dragana, moqueuse en mimant un frisson de terreur.

Severus roula les yeux et dans un geste remplie d'agacement prit une revue qui traînait sur la table. Un sorcière hebdo de 1964. Harry répondit à sa question.

Mes fesses

Il garderait la raison dans le vague.

Il signa le document et le regarda une dernière fois pour être sur qu'il avait répondu à toute ces brillantes questions. La dame revint et lui adressa un sourire incomplet.

« Terminer ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui » répondit Harry en tentant de ne pas focaliser sur ces dents, ou ces yeux…

« Très bien » déclara-t-elle. « Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. »

Dragana et Severus s'apprêtaient à les suivre, lorsque la dame se tourna vers eux.

« Malheureusement seulement un des deux parents peut l'accompagner pendant l'examen »

Dragana et Severus se figèrent. Le maître des potions arborait une mine horrifier, alors que la jeune femme devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire en regardant alternativement entre son compagnon et son élève.

« Très bien » répondit Dragana avec une voix résigné en s'approchant d'Harry. « Viens mon chéri » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. « Maman va y aller avec toi pendant que papa finit de lire sa revue. » conclut-elle d'une voix malicieuse suffisamment fort pour qu'un Severus déjà fulminant puisse l'entendre.

La dame les fit traverser la porte qui donnait sur un corridor au bout duquel se trouvait le local de l'examen et l'examinateur.

« C'est juste au bout » leur indiqua-t-elle.

« Merci madame » répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Lorsque la porte se referma les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous devriez avoir été répartie à Gryffondor pour avoir le courage nécessaire pour dire une chose pareille devant le professeur. » s'esclaffa Harry en se tenant les côtes.

« Cesse de m'insulter » rétorqua Dragana en essuyant ses yeux qui avait commencer à couler à force de rire. « C'était surtout une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Et qui sont opportuniste ? »

« Les Serpentards » répondirent-ils ensemble.

« Cette dame doit passer beaucoup de temps dans son bureau » commenta Harry, alors que son professeur s'engageait dans le couloir.

« Ou elle n'a pas l'œil pour dénicher le scandale » poussa Dragana ironique.

« Je pencherais plus pour les deux »

Dragana fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Les deux yeux » clarifia Harry.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire.

« Oh, on est vraiment pas fin. » souffla Dragana. « C'est la seule personne à ne pas nous avoir regarder comme des bêtes de cirque aujourd'hui et regarde comment on la traite » ajouta-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

« Entrez »

Dragana ouvrit la porte et laissa passé Harry devant elle. L'examinateur ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur, sauf qu'il portait des lunettes.

« Bonjour » dit-il en se levant. « Je me nomme Jim Callmore et je serai votre examinateur aujourd'hui, monsieur Potter » décréta-t-il en tendant la main vers Harry.

Harry lui serra la main en lui faisant un signe de tête. L'homme le regarda étrangement par-dessus ses lunettes et Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait, l'homme ne semblait pas regarder sa cicatrice pourtant. L'homme secoua la tête comme désespéré avant de dire.

« Maintenant que nous nous sommes serré la main pourrai-je avoir votre formulaire ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix traînante et sarcastique.

Harry rougit violemment en comprenant que lorsque l'homme lui avait tendu la main, il ne voulait en fait que le formulaire.

« Bien sur monsieur » répondit le Survivant en le lui tendant.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule brièvement pendant que l'homme inspectait son formulaire, pour apercevoir le professeur Serpã qui se cachait derrière sa main pour rire en faisant mine de se gratter la joue.

« Très bien est-ce que vous connaissez le chemin de traverse ? » demanda l'homme en déposant le formulaire sur une pile de papier.

« Oui »

« La librairie Fleury et Bott ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, c'est donc à cette emplacement que nous allons transplaner » annonça l'homme en se levant.

Harry hocha la tête faiblement en avalant difficilement. C'était le moment.

« Concentrez-vous, je veux que vous visualisiez le magasin » entonna l'homme.

Harry ferma les yeux. J'espère que si je me désartibule ma tête n'atterrira pas chez Voldemort, pensa Harry, en fait j'espère que rien n'atterrira chez lui.

« Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il voyait la boutique clairement, mais…

« Allons-y »

Merlin s'il vous plaît se dit Harry avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Lorsqu'il sentit ses pied toucher le sol, il ouvrit les yeux rapidement, pour voir le professeur Serpã lui sourire. C'était ça ! C'était aussi facile que ça !

« Il faudra que tu retienne ceci pour l'avenir, Harry » déclara-t-elle. « Un professeur à toujours raison. »

« Oui, professeur »

« Allez, maintenant on retourne dans la salle d'examination au ministère. »

Harry hocha la tête de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« On y va » lança l'examinateur.

Harry avec le sourire aux lèvres disparue dans un pop.

« Et bien voilà monsieur Potter, vous être l'heureux détenteur d'un permis de transplanage. » annonça l'homme lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle d'examen de nouveau.

« Merci monsieur »

« Vous recevrez votre permis à la réception » ajouta-t-il en les raccompagnant à la porte. « Au revoir »

« Au revoir, monsieur »

Lorsque l'homme referma la porte, Harry se rendit compte que sa nervosité aussi était partie dans un pop.

« Alors ta première impression ? » demanda Dragana en marchant dans le corridor.

« C'est beaucoup moins désagréable que les portoloins. » remarqua-t-il.

« Et beaucoup moins salissant que la poudre de cheminette. »

« Ça va sans dire, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile. C'est vrai que vous me l'aviez dit, mais à ce point je ne pensais pas » conclut-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte.

« Maintenant que tu es convaincu va chercher ton permis, pendant que je vais m'assurer que papa n'est pas mort d'ennui en lisant son hebdo sorcière du siècle passé » lança Dragana avec un sourire en coin en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsque Severus les vit sortir en riant il n'eut aucun autre choix que de conclure qu'il avait réussit, mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, même Londubat avait réussi.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison plus tard et que Dragana se précipita dans la chambre subtilement, Severus la suivit rongé par la curiosité. Il entra juste à temps pour la voir sortir une minuscule boîte de sa poche.

« Je pensais aussi que Arthur t'avais donner quelque chose avec ce mouchoir, mais je n'en étais pas sur » déclara-t-il alors qu'elle élargissait la boîte.

« Oui, comme il devait me donner les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Harry, j'en ai profité pour lui demander de me livrer un achat » lui expliqua Dragana avant de fouiller dans la boîte.

Après quelques seconde elle en sortie un livre avec une exclamation glorieuse. Elle le sortie rapidement du sac dans lequel il était emballé et Severus eut un tic de la bouche. Le livre était intituler : Les potions dans la défense contre les forces du mal, écrit par un certain Perseus Guore.

« Chère Dragana, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'acheter ce livre, j'aurais pu t'en fournir un exemplaire dédicacé. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Mélange un peu les lettres du nom de l'auteur pour voir ce que ça donne » répondit-il mystérieusement.

La jeune femme regarda de nouveau son exemplaire du livre.

« Oh »

« Oui, oh » répéta Severus. « Ton père n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire des anagrammes. »

Dragana eut un petit rire avant de lancer.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi les yeux d'Albus scintillaient avec autant de malice quand il me l'a donné il y a trois ans. »

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

« Félicitations, Severus, c'est un très bel ouvrage, très complet et précis, un vrai guide. » dit-elle en se levant.

« Merci » répondit-il « Mais si Albus te l'a offert il y a trois ans, pour qui est cet exemplaire ? » demanda-t-il alors que la jeune femme fouillait dans la garde-robe.

« Pour Harry » répondit-elle en en sortant un rouleau de papier emballage. « Maintenant est-ce que je dois garder le secret ou je peux lui dire qui est véritablement le génie qui a écrit le livre qu'on lui offre. »

« N'essaie pas de me flatter vainement Dragana. » gronda-t-il. « Qu'on lui offre ? »

« Et bien…J'ai pensé que… »

« Non, déjà toute ces histoires derrière mon dos » grogna-t-il en montrant les paquets qui s'étendaient sur le lit.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Dragana avec incrédulité. « Tu te souviens il y a quelques jours, j'ai voulu te parler, j'ai commencer ma phrase par : Pour l'anniversaire de Harry… Et tu m'as coupé la parole en me disant que tu ne voulais même pas en entendre parler. Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant durement.

Severus croisa les bras en pinçant les lèvres.

« Voilà pourquoi tu n'étais pas au courant. » continua Dragana. « J'ai fais selon ta volonté » vociféra-t-elle en se détournant pour emballer son cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as avec Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Dragana se tourna de nouveau vers lui les sourcils froncés.

« À te voir on dirait que tu le considère comme quelqu'un de cher, comme un neveu…un…fils même ? » expliqua Severus, mal à l'aise avec tout ces mots dans la même phrase.

« C'est vrai » répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaule en se tournant de nouveau vers sa tâche. « Je me suis prise d'affection pour lui »

« J'ai confisqué des formulaire d'inscription pour son fan club si tu en veux. » lança le maître des potions sournoisement.

« Non, ça va, merci » répondit Dragana en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Parce que ce n'est pas Harry Potter pour qui je me suis prise d'affection, mais seulement Harry. » expliqua-t-elle en déroulant le papier. « Oh, bien sur il n'est pas parfait, il est impulsif et un peu rancunier, mais c'est un garçon brillant avec un très grand potentielle… »

« Bien sur qu'il a un grand potentielle magique Dragana » la coupa Severus agacer. « C'est… »

« Pas magique » le coupa-t-elle à son tour en se redressant. « Humain Severus. Un grand potentielle humain. Harry, de façon naturelle se soucie des gens qui l'entoure et ce même si c'est lui qui as les plus gros problèmes. » déclara-t-elle. « As-tu vu derrière ces yeux ce qui ce cache ? Il est triste Severus, mais déterminer. Déterminer à faire ce que des prophéties et des gens comme nous attendent de lui. »

Dragana se détourna de nouveau et d'un coup de baguette coupa le papier.

« Déterminer, mais par pour lui, pour nous » continua-t-elle d'une voix sombre. « C'est pour nous qu'il se battra Severus, pas pour lui et c'est comme ça depuis le début. Lors de sa première et de sa deuxième année à Poudlard ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il est partit sur les traces de la pierre philosophale ou même descendu dans la chambre des secrets. Pourtant il aurait eut une raison, se venger de Voldemort pour la mort de ces parents aurait été selon moi une raison suffisante, mais non, il l'a fait pour les gens qui l'entourait, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. » expliqua-t-elle en refermant un côté du paquet. « Bien sur il y a ces gens, comme toi, qui l'accuse de jouer au petit héros, mais c'est faux, il ne joue pas à l'être, il l'est. En tout cas pour moi il l'est, parce qu'un héros pour moi n'est pas quelqu'un dont les actions sont guidé par son propre petit bien être mais par le bien être collectif. Des gens qui refusent de prendre en compte le danger qui pourrait les tuer pour vu que d'autres soient sauvé. Des gens qui agissent par seul noblesse d'esprit et non pour briller sous les feux de la gloire avec un ordre de Merlin en poche. Et crois-moi si tout le monde était sauf et qu'on offrait à Harry un souhait, son souhait serait d'être oublier et d'être comme tout les autres. T'es tu seulement demander ce que ça pouvait lui faire un jour d'être faussement adulé par des gens comme Fudge et tout ceux qui le suive et le lendemain d'être détester parce que c'est même gens l'on pointé du doigt lorsqu'un problème est survenu ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

Severus croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

« C'est ce qu'à été sa vie depuis qu'il a joint le monde des sorciers et pourtant il continue d'apprendre et de se préparer. Pourquoi ? Pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort. » déclara Dragana en retournant à son paquet. « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il l'accepte en gardant la tête haute. » dit-elle presque dans un murmure en fermant l'autre bout du paquet qui était maintenant fini d'emballer.

Elle y ajouta un ruban vite fait et se releva le paquet dans les mains.

« Il y a beaucoup de héros dans ma vie Severus » reprit-elle avec un mince sourire en se tournant vers lui. « Il y a Albus qui a sacrifier sa vie entière a combattre le mal tout en tentant de préserver l'innocence d'enfant qui ne sont même pas les siens. Minerva qui a choisit le même destin et qui le soutien jour après jour. Drago qui a eut le choix de venir ici cette été, mais qui a plutôt choisit de retourner au près de son père pour un jour prendre ta place dans les rangs de Voldemort. » continua-t-elle la voix un peu tremblante.

Severus détourna de nouveau les yeux

« Toi » dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers elle à l'aide de sa main. « Ne lève pas les yeux aux ciels » ordonna-t-elle doucement. « Tu as sauvé ma vie en plus de toute celle que tu as payé de ton sang en recueillant des informations. » souffla-t-elle en caressant sa joue. « Il y en a beaucoup d'autre, mais j'ai nommer ceux qui était le plus cher à mon cœur. Pas parce qu'ils sont des héros, mais pour ce qu'ils sont au fond d'eux, ce qu'ils m'ont laissé le privilège de voir. À eux s'ajoute Harry, parce que j'ai vu le garçon qui se cachait derrière la cicatrice, celle derrière laquelle la plus part des gens ne cherchent pas. » conclut-elle en abaissant sa main.

Elle se tourna vers les paquets sur le lit et entreprit de les remettre dans la boîte pour les transporter à l'étage.

« Les gens n'y cherchent pas, parce que c'est un héros, héros construit par des gens trop faible pour en devenir, pour manipuler une population entière. Je sais que tu n'as rien en commun avec ces gens, toi, tu ne veux simplement pas voir ce qu'il est, pas à cause de sa cicatrice, non, à cause de son nom de famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire et ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Tes décisions sont les tiennes Severus, si tu te sens bien là-dedans c'est à toi de voir. » dit-elle en prenant la boîte dans ces bras. « La seule chose que je te demande c'est de respecter les miennes. Ne ridiculise plus jamais l'affection que j'ai pour Harry. » l'avertit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le maître des potions soupira en enregistrant le ton de sa voix qui ne souffrirai aucune réplique.

« Je lui donnerai le cadeau seule » dit-elle en tournant les talons. « Il va sans dire que je ne lui révélerai pas le secret de l'auteur » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Severus soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux en s'assoyant au bord du lit. De subir les remarque de Minerva au sujet de Potter, ça passait. Les sermons de Albus sur le même sujet passait encore. Que Dragana le gronde avec son et lumières….Ça passait encore. Mais ça, ça…Une Dragana aussi dangereusement tranquille et posé, à l'air plus peiné que fâché. Ce n'était pas signe de colère, mais plutôt de déception…. Et ça, ça passait plus difficilement.

&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&°&

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'essaie de faire plus vite pour le prochain. En attendant dite moi comment vite vous aimeriez ça….Dans une review bien sur.

Bye Bye

May-Luna


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le plus vil des hommes

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'attendais presque à entendre de l'échos, lol, on dit qu'il faut pas toujours se fier aux reviews et j'espère bien car sinon vous n'êtes que cinq à lire ma fic, dont une qui review juste quand il y a un problème, lol. C Super !

RAR :

Virgile : Si toi t'a aimer le plaidoyer et que t'as presque été convaincue, je dois en avoir convaincu une gang, lol, bien malgré moi, je tentais juste de convaincre Severus. J'espère pouvoir continuer à rendre Severus pour convenir à la dame… Et à quelques autres, lol. Merci pour la review, Virginça fait toujours plaisir.

Yume : Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ? Drago va se faire prendre. Les réponses à toutes tes questions sont dans ce chapitre, lol. Merci pour la review et d'être encore là. À la prochaine.

m4r13 : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Se contenter des choses simples de la vie est un atout. Severus va devoir faire des efforts dans sa relation avec Harry, c'est vrai, mais pas par amour. Il devra le faire pour le monde sorcier. Tant qu'au plaidoyer de Dragana, c'était en fait juste une façon en beaucoup de mots de lui dire que elle, elle aimait Harry et pourquoi, seulement pas dans le but que Severus et Harry se rapproche, mais pour qu'il ne ridiculise plus jamais l'affection qu'elle a pour Harry. Tu disais que tu allais relire les deux héritiers, je l'ai relus moi aussi, pour me rafraîchir la mémoire… et j'ai été catastrophée. Je faisais des fautes au début, c'était épouvantable, lol. Une chance que je me suis améliorer un peu…. Je vais sûrement la reprendre et la corrigée à un moment donné. En tout cas merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

Sevina Roguette : Qu'ils adoptent Harry ! OO, je suis pas sur que je vais envoyer Dragana proposé ça à Severus, lol, je tiens à ce qu'elle garde sa tête jusque à la fin… Les impressions sont souvent trompeuses, surtout à ce stade si. Mais c'est vrai que Harry s'attache à Dragana, on voit à quel point dans ce chapitre. Quant à Severus, c petit à petit, hich je dirais même microscopique, lol. Une chose qui est sur c que ça va évoluer, dans quel sens…. On s'en reparle lorsque tu auras lu ce chapitre…. Oki ? Alors à plus et bonne lecture.

Snape4ever1 : You steack haché ?

Blodauwen : Merci, pour la review et pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

AVERTISSEMENT : Il a dans ce chapitre une scène plutôt tordu, qui pourrait ne pas convenir à toutes les âmes de ce monde. J'en suis profondément désolé pour ceux que ça pourrait choqué, mais cette scène a sa place, pour une raison que vous comprendrez plus tard.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Les Dragons Verts

« Pour que triomphe le mal, il ne suffit que de l'inactivité des hommes de bien. »

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Chapitre 4 : Le plus vil des hommes

Le maître des potions s'étira délicatement, encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Dans un geste inconscient une de ses mains parties à la recherche de Dragana, pour trouver son côté du lit déjà vide. Il grogna, maintenant réveiller et se frotta le visage. Il avait très mal dormit. Il s'était coucher sans attendre Dragana la veille et sans lui avoir parler de la soirée. Bien sur lorsqu'elle était venue se coucher, il ne dormait pas, mais il avait fait semblant, refusant de lui parler. Elle lui avait donné un baiser sur l'épaule qui l'avait presque fait craquer, presque… Mais son orgueil l'en avait empêcher et pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement, lui il avait viré et viré. Il rejeta les couvertures d'un mouvement las et se hissa au bord du lit. Était-il sensé s'excuser ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui devait le faire ? Tout était confus en fait. Était-ce vraiment une dispute ou seulement une discussion corsée ? Avec un soupir remplit de dépit Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie pour s'habiller. Lorsque ce fut fait, il sortit de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le corridor il croisa La Plaie De Son Existence qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain.

« Bonjour professeur » lança Harry.

« Potter » répondit Severus, s'arrêtant le temps que le garçon entre dans la salle de bain et libère le chemin.

« Euh….vous…Avez-vous besoin de la chambre de bain » bafouilla le survivant.

« Non, Potter j'attends simplement que vous dégagiez le chemin » répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

« Oh » s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain prestement.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer son chemin. Il était déjà irriter.

Il entra dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard pour y trouver Dragana assied à la table avec une tasse de café et la gazette du sorcier.

« Bonjour » dit-elle avec un sourire en levant les yeux.

« Bonjour » répondit-il laconiquement en se dirigeant vers le comptoir où il se servit une tasse de café.

Il observa Dragana qui avait déjà reprit sa lecture du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâché. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que se devait être à lui de l'être ? Peutêtre que ce n'était ni un ni l'autre qui devait l'être. Ce n'était peutêtre en fait qu'une…mise au point ? Avec un nouveau soupir Severus prit sa tasse et alla s'asseoir à la table. La jeune femme déposa la gazette et prit une gorgée de son café en le regardant. Puis elle déposa sa tasse et se pencha vers lui en lui prenant la main.

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormit » demanda-t-elle.

« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça-t-il en s'étirant le cou pour lire le gros titre dans la gazette.

« Tu es chanceux parce que moi j'ai très mal dormis » souffla-t-elle en remontant sa main le long de son bras pour aller caresser sa joue. « Il n'y avait personne qui envahissait mon côté du lit »

« Tu n'avais qu'à envahir le mien » fit-il remarquer sans la regarder.

« Et t'interrompre pendant que tu faisais du boudin » demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Je ne boudais pas » siffla Severus en dégageant sa tête, avant de prendre la gazette.

« Tu as attendu ce matin pour le faire, de mieux en mieux » marmonna-t-elle en reprenant la gazette. « Je n'ai pas fini de la lire » ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard furieux.

Le maître des potions grogna légèrement avant de prendre un croissant. Il s'apprêtait à le beurrer, lorsqu'il s'interrompit brusquement pour regarder Dragana. Elle avait posé le journal de l'autre côté de son assiette et était entrain de se lever.

« Je croyais que tu voulais finir de la lire » dit-il.

« Bien sur » répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à éloigner son torse de la table. Severus la regarda interloquer, quand elle passa une jambe par-dessus lui pour prendre place sur ses genoux face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » demanda-t-il, un sourcil relever et les lèvres pincées.

« Rien » répondit-elle innocemment en enroulant ces bras autour de son cou.

« Dragana… »

Mais Severus n'eut jamais le temps de finir ces protestations avant que les lèvres de la jeune femme ne se posent sur les siennes. D'abord choqué, ensuite surprit, il ne répondit pas et elle relâcha ces lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

« Sinon essayer de te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas d'excuse » murmura-t-elle avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille. « Mais que tu ne devrais pas en attendre non plus » ajouta-t-elle avant de le mordiller.

Le maître des potions fut parcouru d'un frisson et il soupira, avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. C'était peutêtre aussi bien ainsi, pensa-t-il en caressant son dos. Dragana emmêla ses mains dans ces cheveux avant de reprendre possessions de ces lèvres dans un baiser doux, auquel cette fois-ci, il répondit. Elle aimait l'embrasser. Le toucher. C'était incroyable de constater à quel point ça pouvait devenir important dans une vie. Elle se demandait souvent si c'était comme ça pour tout le monde ou seulement pour elle, qui s'en était privé trop longtemps. Allait-elle s'en lasser un jour ou serait ce toujours comme ça ? Elle darda sa langue pour goûter ses lèvres, mais Severus soupira avant de reculer sa tête. La jeune femme poussa un grognement plaintif avant de tenter de capturer ces lèvres à nouveau.

« Dragana… » murmura le maître des potions en reculant de nouveau et en tentant da la tenir éloigner. « Potter est levé» dit-il en guise d'explication.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle était sur que maintenant si Severus se retrouvait nez à nez avec un épouvantard, il prendrait la forme de Harry, les surprenant entrain de s'embrasser. C'était devenu sa phobie.

« Je sais, il vient d'entrer dans la douche » dit-elle en attirant sa tête vers elle. « Il en a encore pour un bon quinze minutes dans la salle de bain » ajouta-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser plus gourmand.

Lorsqu'elle darda sa langue à nouveau, Severus entrouvrit les lèvres, pour protester ou pour coopérer, elle ne savait pas, mais elle en profita tout de même pour prendre sa bouche à l'abordage. Leurs langues se frôlèrent et se taquinèrent, alors que les mains de Dragana s'enfouissaient plus profondément dans les cheveux de Severus. Un gémissement lui échappa, lorsqu'elle sentit une des mains du maître des potions caresser ses fesses. Un petit rire grave lui répondit et pour faire taire son amusant elle redoubla d'ardeur. Lorsqu'elle se colla un peu plus contre lui Severus grogna, avant de remonter ses mains et libérer les lèvres de Dragana.

« On devrait… »

« Retourner se coucher » proposa la jeune femme le souffle court en embrassant sa mâchoire.

« Non » répliqua Severus avec un tic de la bouche. « Se calmer un peu. Avant que Potter descende »

« J'aimais mieux mon idée » chuchota-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

« J'ai faim » clama-t-il avec un sourire sournois en enroulant une boucle des cheveux de Dragana autour de son doigt.

«Moi aussi » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse en mordillant son cou.

« Mange un croissant, al…..Ce n'était pas la porte de la chambre de bain » demanda Severus tout à coup très tendu.

« Non, seulement celle de la douche » répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle ne tirerait absolument plus rien de lui à présent qu'il était tendu comme une corde d'arc. Elle lui donna un dernier baiser, puis un autre sur le bout du nez, juste pour l'agacer, avant de se lever. Elle reprit sa place avec dépit, alors que Severus, toujours le nez plisser en signe de dédain- Il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'embrasse sur le nez- prenait la gazette du sorcier et la dépliait en préparation de l'arriver de Potter. Dragana secoua la tête exaspérée et réchauffa son café d'un mouvement de la main. Severus qui l'avait vu faire soupira avec irritation.

« Tu comptes reprendre l'entraînement bientôt » demanda la jeune femme en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Mmm, mmm » acquiesça-t-il en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à un article précis.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de s'entraîner, mais le faisait maintenant en cachette. Ces progrès depuis le début de l'été avaient été tellement minces que s'en était devenu gênant. Il avait lu tous les livres que Dragana lui avait conseillé de lire. Même ce livre ridicule sur les méthodes de concentration orientale, qui disait que de prendre la posture d'un flamant rose pouvait aider à faire le vide pour se concentrer. Rien n'y faisait. Il ne trouvait pas sa source, ou plutôt il ne réussissait pas à y puiser suffisamment longtemps pour faire un sort d'une quelconque importance. Son Wingardium Léviosa ne léviosait que de quelques centimètres. Son Accio, n'accioait qu'à la moitié du chemin… Sans parler de la fois où, faisant fit de l'avertissement de Dragana, il avait essayez un Evanesco… C'était frustrant et Le maître des potions vivait très mal avec la frustration qu'emmène un échec.

« Bonjour » lança Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Harry » répondit Dragana avec un sourire.

Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin. Il avait été très surprit lorsque Dragana était entrée dans le salon avec tous les cadeaux. Après les avoir tous ouvert, il avait bouquiné un peu dans le livre qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle lui avait montré les potions qu'elle trouvait particulièrement ingénieuses. Comme la potion pour endormir un ennemi. Harry lui avait confié que les potions, depuis l'an passé, commençaient à l'intéresser de plus en plus. Il avait dit « Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup moins de limites avec les potions qu'avec les baguettes » Dragana s'était contentée de sourire. Pensant que Severus aurait été content d'entendre ça dans la bouche d'un de ses élèves. Enfin s'il ne s'agissait pas de Harry. Ils avaient ensuite mangé un bon dîner avant de risquer une bouchée sur le gâteau de Hagrid, puis de le délaisser et de se rabattre sur celui de madame Weasley pour des raisons de sécurité. Tout en riant encore de la dent cassée de Harry que Dragana avait dû lui réparer entre les deux gâteaux, ils étaient allés s'asseoir sur la terrasse pour jouer une partie d'échec. Seulement après quelques coups, une étoile filante avait zébré le ciel et ils avaient délaissé leur jeu pour le ciel. Nommant toutes les constellations qu'ils connaissaient en attendant la prochaine étoile filante, jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à somnoler sur sa chaise de patios.

« Professeur, je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard encore » demanda Harry en s'assoyant. « Je la reçois toujours le jour de mon anniversaire d'habitude. »

« Et bien comme se promener sur le chemin de traverse n'est prudent pour aucun de nous trois, le professeur Dumbledore l'a confier à madame Weasley » répondit Dragana. « Tu auras tout le jour de la rentrée par Ron »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de prendre une bouchée de croissant.

« Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour commencer les travaux pratiques cette après-midi » demanda Dragana.

« Bien surça me fera bouger un peu » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « C'est le premier été où je prends du poids au lieu d'en perdre » plaisanta-t-il.

Dragana lui fit un sourire, sans trop comprendre avant de regarder dehors. Harry en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son croissant, croisa les yeux de son professeur de potions, qui le regardait les yeux plissés, l'air contrarié. Aussitôt qu'il aperçut le vert des yeux de Harry celui-ci retourna à son journal. Harry fronça les sourcils une seconde, avant de hausser les épaules et de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps sur le chemin de traverse. Dans la librairie Fleury et Bott. Drago Malefoy regardait attentivement les étagères à la recherche d'un livre : Sort et Enchantement niveau 6. Plus qu'un mois et ce serait le retour à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi hâte que ce jour arrive.

« Est-ce que tu as fini, Drago » questionna son père qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« Je ne le….Ah, oui, il est là » dit-il en prenant le livre. « J'ai fini » proclama-t-il en l'ajoutant à la pile déjà bien haute qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

« Parfait » siffla Lucius. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Drago plissa les yeux avant de le suivre. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait aller lécher les bottes de l'autre. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta sec lorsqu'il aperçut les Granger au comptoir. La confrontation était inévitable s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

« Père » appela Drago d'une petite voix.

Lucius se tourna vers lui, l'air agacé.

« Je crois qu'il m'en manque un » expliqua Drago en regardant sa liste, faisant semblant d'être circonspect.

« Lequel » siffla Lucius. « Si je te laisse chercher seul, nul doute que nous allons dormir ici » ajouta-t-il en avançant vers son fils avec une grimace.

« Euh….je crois que c'est le livre de potion »

Lucius lui arracha la liste des mains d'un mouvement sec et commença à la regarder en la comparant à la pile de livres que Drago tenait dans ses mains.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux brièvement derrière les livres avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du comptoir. Ils étaient toujours là.

« Dépêches-toi Granger, avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout de la pile » pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte espèce de lunatique » grogna Lucius d'une voix fielleuse. « Il est là ton livre de potions » dit-il en tapant sur le livre avec son doigt.

« Ah » s'exclama Drago en essayant de prendre un air contrit convaincant.

« Allez, viens maintenant » siffla son père en tournant les talons. « TU m'as fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça »

Drago lança un regard nerveux en direction du comptoir en suivant son père docilement. Granger était entrain de payer. « Vite, fou le camp de là Granger » pesta-t-il mentalement.

« Et bien, et bien » susurra Lucius dont les yeux venaient de se poser sur Hermione. « Vois ce que je vois là, fils » ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil avec un sourire mauvais.

« Attention, prêt dans 3, 2, 1, Action » pensa-t-il, ironique, en faisant semblant de chercher.

Il fit semblant d'avoir trouver en posant ses yeux sur Hermione et serra les dents. Avant de cracher « la sang de bourbe » aux travers.

« Sois prudent avec tes paroles, jeune inconscient » siffla Lucius en s'approchant des Granger. « En voilà une belle surprise » ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione qui avait tout de suite reconnue la voix se retournait vivement. « Bonjour Miss Granger »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et se redressa.

« Monsieur Malefoy » répondit-elle d'une voix très loin de la cordialité.

Les parents de Hermione se regardèrent par-dessus son épaule. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout, en fait de pas grand chose, si on considérait qu'elle ne leur avait même jamais parlé de Voldemort. Par contre ils savaient qui étaient les Malefoy. Enfin ce que leur avait dit Hermioneà savoir que c'était des gens snobes qui s'imaginaient qu'ils étaient mieux qu'elle parce qu'ils avaient le sang-pur. C'est donc avec un sourire sournois que Ed Granger, le père de Hermione tendit la main en direction de Lucius en disant…

« Vous devez être le père de Drago Malefoy. »

Un petit pli dédaigneux se forma sur la bouche de Lucius en regardant la main proférée. Toucher un moldu…

« Hermione nous a beaucoup parler de votre fils » ajouta Ed. « Il est deuxième au classement de l'école cette année, si je ne suis pas dans l'erreur, tout de suite derrière notre Hermione. Vous devez être fier de lui, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur »

Lucius plissa les yeux, une expression dangereuse se dépeignant sur son visage. Hermione et Drago eurent une expression horrifiée, que Drago eut tôt fait de masquer en réalisant ce que monsieur Granger venait de dire. Il venait de rabaisser un Malefoy et se très ouvertement.

« Votre monnaie, Miss » lança la caissière qui tentait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione.

Hermione tendit la main, tandis que l'autre était fermement enroulé autour de sa baguette. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Lucius, qui semblait bouillir, en prenant son change, soufflant un faible merci. Elle entendit sa mère prendre ses livres, alors que son père reculait sa main avec un sourire malicieux en regardant Malefoy senior.

« On se voit à l'école Drago » lança Hermione légèrement. « Monsieur Malefoy » ajouta-t-elle avec un bref signe de tête en sa direction, prenant le bras de son père au même moment pour l'entraîner loin, au plus vite.

Hermione, avec ses parents, s'éloignèrent rapidement d'un Lucius fulminant, lançant plusieurs regards par-dessus son épaule pour être sur que le mangemort n'avait pas bougé. Drago retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son père se contentait de lancer des regards mauvais en direction de la porte, mais ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et y déposa ses livres.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de chez Fleury et Bott, quelques minutes plus tard, son père bouillonnaient toujours de rage contenue. Il marmonnait pour lui-même, sans doute des promesses de représailles, lui donnant l'air d'un dément. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils avec un air dangereux.

« Tu vois ce que tes notes médiocres font » siffla-t-il furieusement d'une voix basse.

Drago resta interdit une seconde à regarder l'air de son père. Il savait ce que cette expression sur son visage annonçait. Il allait être puni en arrivant à la maison. Son père se défoulerait sur lui…. Il avala difficilement.

« Ce ne sont pas les notes qui sont en cause père » commença Drago doucement. « Ce sont les points, depuis que Rogue…. »

Lucius grogna dangereusement et Drago se ravisa.

« McGonagall couvre la sang-de-bourbe de points, c'est ce qui nous a départagé. » cracha-t-il entre ses dents arborant un air dédaigneux.

« Alors il faut faire descendre ces notes » marmonna Lucius en se dirigeant vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Drago se hâta dans son sillage, se demandant s'il l'avait échappé. Il verrait rendu au manoir….

L'après-midi retrouva Dragana et Harry dans la cour pour le premier entraînement pratique de l'été.

« Je suis prêt, professeur » lança le Gryffondor d'une voix enthousiasme en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« C'est ce que je constate » remarqua le professeur de défense avec un sourire amusé.

« Par quoi on commence » demanda Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

« En fait, on va faire quelque chose de nouveau » répondit-elle avec un regard malicieux. « Je vais tout t'expliquer… Il ne manque que…. Ha ! Le voilà » conclut-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

Harry se retourna rapidement pour voir le professeur Rogue venir vers eux. Il retourna un regard rempli d'appréhension vers la jeune femme, alors que Rogue arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais » demanda Severus les sourcils froncés en regardant Potter.

Ça sentait le piège.

« Je voulais savoir si vous étiez prêt à débuter l'entraînement professeur Rogue » répondit-elle d'une voix soyeuse.

Voilà le piège ! Il plissa les yeux en direction de la jeune femme alors que Harry les écarquillait.

« Il va falloir s'y mettre un jour » souligna Dragana. « Alors aussi bien s'y mettre tout de suite, pendant que nous n'avons pas la contingente des horaires bien remplies » ajouta-t-elle.

Severus soupira et Harry haussa les épaules. La jeune femme prit ça comme une acceptation et fit l'éviter une grosse boîte en plastique vers elle sous les regards suspicieux des deux mâles. Elle l'ouvrit pour en sortir un grand nombre de balles en mousses multicolores qu'elle répandit un peu partout aux alentours sous les regards de plus en plus circonspects de Harry et Severus.

«Voilà, Harry toi et moi nous allons dueller » commença-t-elle en se tournant vers eux. « Tu devras tenter de me désarmer »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Severus de ton côté tu devras empêcher les balles d'atteindre Harry » continua-t-elle.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête à son tour, l'air ennuyé. Dragana leur fit un sourire et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Oh, une dernière chose » dit-elle en se tournant vers eux, baguette à la main.

Elle la pointa sur Harry en murmurant une incantation. Harry et Severus regardèrent un cercle blanc et lumineux d'un diamètre d'environs cinq pieds apparaître tout autour de leurs pieds.

« Severus si tu veux bien sortir du cercle, s'il vous plaît » demanda Dragana.

Le maître des potions s'exécuta les sourcils froncés. Aussitôt qu'il posa un pied en-dehors du cercle un rire qui ressemblait étonnamment au rire de Peeves pu être entendu, alors que le cercle devenait jaune.

« Ceci signifie que vous avez échouer l'exercice » expliqua Dragana, alors que Harry craquait un petit rire et que Severus croisait les bras. « Le cercle gravite autour de Harry, il est toujours en son centre. En-dehors du cercle aucun bouclier magique ne pourra le couvrir »

Severus hocha la tête, l'air agacé, en reprenant position dans le cercle.

« Parfait, alors nous pouvons commencer » lança-t-elle en s'éloignant d'une dizaine de pas. « Prêt » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers eux, baguette brandit en position d'attaque.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête en levant leurs baguettes.

« Expelliarmus » lança Dragana.

Un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et s'élança vers eux.

« Protégo » contrecarra Harry, en même temps que Severus repoussait une balle que Dragana venait d'envoyer dans leurs directions.

La manœuvre semblait bonne, seulement les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup trop éloignés l'un de l'autre en jetant leur sort, alors celui de Dragana ricocha sur le bouclier de Harry pour aller toucher Severus qui était juste à la bordure du cercle. Le maître des potions fut projeté plus loin, alors que le rire de Peeves retentissait. Il se releva rapidement, l'air contrarié.

« Ça va » demanda Dragana.

« Oui » répondit Severus laconiquement en reprenant sa place dans le cercle.

« OK, on recommence » lança-t-elle en levant sa baguette. « Prêt »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Evertestatum » lança Dragana.

Le jet lumineux se dirigea vers eux à grande vitesseà une trop grande vitesse et voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de rien faire, Harry, décida d'esquiver vers la droite. Laissant Severus, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, derrière. Le rire de Peeves retentit de nouveau. Le maître des potions croisa les bras, alors que Harry se levait en le regardant.

« Er….Severus » s'enquit Dragana doucement.

Rogue tourna les yeux vers elle, l'air blasé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas bougé avec Harry » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je savais que le sort n'allais pas m'atteindre » répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Belle mentalité » marmonna Harry.

Rogue qui avait très bien entendu lui lança un regard mauvais, alors que Dragana soupirait.

« C'est vrai Severus, mais si j'avais lancer un autre sort plus dangereux à Harry tout de suite après, pendant qu'il était par terre la tête baissée, personne n'aurait été là pour le bloquer » expliqua Dragana avec un regard entendu.

Le maître des potions soupira.

« Il avait qu'à ne pas baisser la tête » souffla Severus.

« OK » répondit Dragana en soupirant. « On recommence » ordonna-t-elle en relevant sa baguette. « Prêt »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Expelliarmus » lança la jeune femme.

Le jet de lumière se dirigea vers eux rapidement.

« Protégo » contrecarra Harry en se rapprochant de Rogue, qui lui éloignait une boule de mousse. « Expelliarmus » lança-t-il aussitôt que le sort eut ricoché.

Le sort se dirigea vers Dragana, qui l'esquiva et répliqua.

« Stupéfix » lança-t-elle, alors que Severus se retrouvait dos à dos avec Harry pour éliminer une boule qui venait de derrière.

Harry évita le sort, qui de chance rata aussi Severus qui venait de se tasser du même côté pour éloigner une autre boule.

« Evertestatum » répliqua Harry.

« DIAMRÉ ATALANI DARA » dit Dragana déployant un bouclier de Merlin autour d'elle. « Apicula » lança-t-elle ensuite.

« Mortuss régina » grogna Severus qui était maintenant côte à côte avec Harry, et qui éloigna de sa main libre une boule de mousse.

Dragana eut un sourire en voyant qu'il avait réussi à éloigner la boule sans baguette. Elle dû rapidement esquivé lorsque Harry lança un sort. Elle répliqua aussitôt redressé.

« Rictusempra »

Le jet de lumière se dirigea vers eux en spirallant, leur donnant de la difficulté à évaluer son point d'impact. Le résultat fut que Severus esquiva vers la gauche et Harry vers la droite, déclenchant le rire de Peeves. Le maître des potions grogna en se relevant.

« Désolé » murmura Harry en se relevant.

« Ça ne fait rien, on voyait une très net amélioration » assura Dragana en s'approchant.

« Il n'a pas réussi à te désarmer, alors je ne vois pas où est l'amélioration » déclara Severus de sa voix doucereuse. « Avec en plus la brillante idée d'esquiver vers la droite. »

« Pourquoi le fait que j'ai esquivé vers la droite, rendrait mon idée plus stupide que la votre » répliqua Harry en serrant les dents.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi Potter » cracha Severus en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ça suffit » lança Dragana d'une voix clair. « Harry, ce que voulait dire le professeur » continua-t-elle en défendant d'un regard à Severus d'intervenir. « C'est qu'il est préférable d'esquiver vers la gauche, sur ton bras qui ne porte pas ta baguette, comme ça tu peux la garder en position d'attaque » expliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Oh » s'exclama Harry en baissant la tête.

Dragana regarda les deux hommes, Harry la tête baissée et Severus qui le toisait du regard, et prit une décision.

« Ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui Severus, merci » dit-elle en le regardant.

Le maître des potions esquissa un bref signe de tête avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, le dos raide.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours délicat, mais tu devrais éviter de lui parler comme tu viens de le faire. C'est tout de même ton professeur » déclara Dragana tout bas d'un ton de reproche en posant son regard sur Harry.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il. « J'ai cru qu'il me traitait d'abruti »

« Ça va pour cette fois, mais fais attention la prochaine fois. » reprit-elle plus fort. « Maintenant, nous allons pratiquer tes esquives. Avec seulement les balles. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Essaie de garder ta baguette pointée sur moi en tout temps » ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, bien après le dîner. Harry était assied entrain de lire le livre que le professeur Serpã lui avait donné pour son anniversaire. C'était vraiment un livre intéressant, seulement un peu compliqué par moment pour un élève de sa trempe en potions. C'était pour cette raison qu'il regardait la page où s'étalait la marche à suivre d'une potion de désillusion avec un air dubitatif.

« Filtrer à l'aide d'un tamis. » relut-il encore. « Faites sécher les résidus et passer les au mortier…..Jusque là ça va. Mélanger ensuite la poudre à une solution d'eau aqueuse ( non cestéraminé)…. Non cestéraminé ?…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…ça » se demanda-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers un pan de la bibliothèque, son livre toujours dans les mains.

Il chercha du regard un dictionnaire, mais n'en trouva pas. « Peutêtre que le professeur Serpã en a un dans son bureau » pensa-t-il en prenant la direction du dit bureau, un doigt coincer à la page de la potion.

« Professeur Serpã » appela Harry en poussant la porte.

Apparemment elle n'était pas là. Il repassa sa tête dans le couloir, personne à l'horizon. Il entra sa tête de nouveau dans le bureau, posant immédiatement les yeux sur la bibliothèque qui était située au fond de la pièce.

« Je veux juste un dictionnaire » se dit Harry en s'aventurant dans la pièce. « Elle ne sera pas fâchée pour ça » continua-t-il pour lui-même en s'approchant de l'étagère de livres. « Dictionnaire, dictionnaire…. Les défenses les plus efficaces….Non….Bouclier magique pas paratonnerre…. Sûrement pas » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Comment abolir les gnomes de votre jardin…. Non…. Dictionnaire de la défense contre les forces du mal… Non plus…. Dictionnaire de l'Herboristerie…. Pas encore…. Dictionnaire français… Voilà » s'exclama-t-il mentalement en prenant le livre.

Harry glissa le livre sous son bras, par-dessus son livre de potion en prenant le chemin de la porte. Il allait refermer la porte quand son regard fut attiré par une petite lueur dansante sur le montant de la porte. Il se retourna. La lueur provenait d'une pensine posée sur le bureau. Les filaments argentés ondulaient, tournoyaient à l'intérieur. Harry contempla la Pensine. Il sentait la curiosité monter en lui… Le reflet des lueurs argentées tremblait sur le mur… Harry fit deux pas en direction du bureau. Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite et plus fort que jamais, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il parcourut les deux derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la Pensine et plongea son regard dans ses profondeurs. Il hésita, l'oreille aux aguets, puis sortit sa baguette magique. Le bureau et le couloir étaient totalement silencieux. Du bout de sa baguette, il remua légèrement le contenu de la bassine de pierre. Les filaments argentés se mirent à tourbillonner très vite. Harry se pencha en avant et vit qu'ils étaient devenus transparents. Cette fois encore, il distinguait l'intérieur d'une grande pièce, comme s'il l'avait regardée à travers une fenêtre circulaire aménagée dans le plafond… Son souffle embuait les pensées de son professeur…Son cerveau lui semblait plongé dans d'étranges limbes…Faire ce qui le tentait tellement serait un acte de folie…Il s'était mis à trembler…Ses professeurs pouvaient arrivés à n'importe lequel moment… Saisit d'un accès de témérité soudain. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son visage dans les pensées de Serpã. Aussitôt, le sol de la pièce bascula, projetant Harry tête la première dans la pensine…Emporté par un tourbillon furieux, il fit une longue chute dans l'obscurité glacée. Puis…Il se retrouva au milieu… D'une pièce sombreéclairer par quelques bougies. Il allait se retourner, lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui lui glaça le sang…

« C'est ce que tu veux » demanda la voix.

Harry frissonna, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ?

« Réponds-moi, ma douce » exigea la voix dans un ronronnement.

Le Gryffondor réalisa qu'il parlait fouchelang à ce moment.

« Oui » entendit-il une voix répondre dans un gémissement tremblant.

« Pas comme ça » gronda la voix avec une douceur répugnante. « Tu sais comment je veux que tu me répondes »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il respirait difficilement et que ses mains tremblaient. Il n'osait pas se retourner….

« Oui » répondit la voix, alors.

En fourchelang aussi nota Harry.

« Redis-le »

« S'il te plaît » murmura la voix d'un ton suppliant.

« Encore mieux » approuva l'homme dans un sifflement qui se transforma vite en gémissement.

Harry sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement de l'homme se mêler à celui d'une femme. Un gémissement presque douloureux…. Le Gryffondor, prit une grande inspiration, il devait se retourner pour voir la scène. Pour être sur… Il se retourna lentement, les yeux fermés, n'osant pas encore regarder. La femme eut un nouveau gémissement, presque un sanglot et Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il ouvrit les yeux prudemment… Sa respiration se bloqua, ses mains se portèrent à sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation d'horreur…

Sur un lit aux couvertures d'un noir soyeux se trouvaient Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents…. Le seigneur des ténèbres était entrain de prendre une femme… Non une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge.

Son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

L'exclamation d'horreur n'était cependant pas dû au fait qu'il soit entrain de voir le viol de son professeur, mais plutôt le fait que ça n'avait rien à voir…

Voldemort ne la menaçait pas de sa baguette, il n'était pas violent, elle n'était pas attachée. Ne criait pas. Ne se débattait pas. Elle…. Elle… Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais l'entendait très clairement gémir… En plus elle s'accrochait à lui.

Il ne la violait pas… Ils… Ils faisaient….

« Potter » rugit une voix dangereuse.

Harry se sentit brusquement tirer vers l'arrière. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et dans un mouvement de panique, il se débattit pour s'éloigner. Il tomba au sol….

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là » questionna Severus d'une voix dur, en toisant le Gryffondor d'un regard meurtrier.

Le maître des potions était venu voir si Dragana avait finit le ménage de son bureau. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver Potter penché sur la pensine de sa compagne. Le morveux…

Harry se releva rapidement, brandissant sa baguette vers son professeur et Severus remarqua à ce moment comment le teint de son étudiant était blanc.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi » siffla Harry d'une voix froide.

« Severus » appela Dragana en entrant. « Qu'est-ce qu…. »

La jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant Harry la baguette pointée sur son amoureux. Baguette qu'il s'empressa de pointer vers elle.

« Harry…. » commença Dragana qui ne comprenait rien.

Mais le garçon la coupa.

« Ne vous approchez pas, au moindre geste…..

« Potter » grogna Rogue en sortant sa baguette, mais il s'interrompit dans son geste lorsqu'il vit des étincelles sortirent de la baguette du Survivant. « Êtes-vous tombé sur la tête »

« Harry… » tenta de nouveau Dragana, juste avant d'apercevoir la pensine.

Son visage se décomposa et elle avala difficilement. Harry qui avait suivit son regard, laissa sortir un son qu'il n'avait jamais encore émit. Un grognement dangereux et menaçant qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Severus.

« Je vous avais fait confiance » dit-il d'une voix basse et froide, en regardant Dragana avec haine.

Le maître des potions regarda en direction de la jeune femme l'air complètement perdu.

« Et vous tout ce temps là…. » continua Harry

« Harry, je t'assure que tout ce que tu as vu là-dedans peut être expliqué » plaida Dragana doucement d'une voix brisée.

« Non » la coupa Harry avec force, sa baguette faisant à nouveau des étincelles. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vos explications, de toute façon vous ne faites que mentir. J'ai vu, alors c'est inutile… Espèce… Espèce…. »

« Potter » avertit Rogue dans un grondement.

« Comment avez-vous pu » demanda Harry d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux luisant. « C'est répugnant…. »

La compréhension se dépeignit sur le visage de Dragana et elle baissa la tête en serrant les dents.

« Maintenant vous savez ce que j'ai vu, n'est-ce pas » demanda Harry durement en fourchelang.

Le maître des potions regarda Dragana pour trouver une explicationétant de plus en plus confus. Il vit la jeune femme prendre une grande inspiration et relever la tête les mâchoires contracter.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait une explication et il y en a une » dit-elle d'une voix sans intonation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu » demanda Severus de plus en plus en colère.

« J'ai vu …. »

« Non » le coupa Dragana dans un souffle. « Harry…. »

« Il ne sait pas » s'étonna Harry en fouchelang.

« Non et ne lui dis pas s'il te plaît, il n'a pas besoin de savoir » répondit Dragana en fourchelang, les yeux brillants.

« Vous l'avez trahit lui aussi » demanda Harry en la regardant avec dédain.

« Je n'ai trahi personne » répliqua Dragana. « Ce que tu as vu n'est pas ce que tu crois »

« Non, bien sur » ironisa le Gryffondor.

« As-tu vu le souvenir depuis le début » demanda Dragana avec calme.

« Ça suffit » hurla Rogue. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez à siffler comme deux vipères »

Harry regarda son professeur de potions sans répondre à sa question. L'homme avait l'air prêt à tuer, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air au courant… Il regarda à nouveau son professeur de défense en serrant les dents. Elle évitait le regard de Rogue avec obstination et ses yeux étaient étrangement luisants. Harry se sentait trahit. Il lui avait fait confiance. Une grande confiance. Il lui avait confié des choses qu'il n'avait pas dites à personnes, pensant qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Il était furieux de s'être tromper, mais encore plus triste. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer, comment il pouvait s'être fourvoyer sur ce qu'il avait vu. C'était….

« Alors » demanda son professeur en fourchelang arrachant un grognement au maître des potions.

Harry reporta son regard sur elle. Non, il n'avait pas vu le souvenir depuis le début.

« Non » répondit Harry à contre cœur.

« Alors fais sortir le professeur Rogue…. » reprit-elle en français.

« Pardon » s'enquit Severus d'une voix acide.

« Fais sortir le professeur Rogue…. » reprit Dragana sans faire attention à Severus, en gardant son regard plongé dans celui d'Harry.

« Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici tant qu'il a sa baguette pointée sur toi » siffla Severus en la regardant.

« Severus, tu vas sortir et aller contacter Albus. » dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Non » s'obstina Severus en croisant les bras.

« S'il te plaît Severus, va contacter Albus »

« Non » dit-il en avançant vers elle, la colère déformant ses traits.

Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi pointa sa baguette sur lui. Dragana profita de l'opportunité pour faire venir la baguette de Harry à elle en sortant la sienne. Elle envoya la baguette du garçon dans un coin de la pièce et le ligota d'un mouvement de baguette sous les yeux ébahis de Severus. Harry sentit la peur monter rapidement en lui lorsqu'il constata qu'il était ligoté. Tout c'était passé tellement vite…. Il releva les yeux, se préparant à recevoir un autre sort.

« Dragana » questionna Severus les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'elle tourna sa main vers lui.

Il eut cependant rapidement la réponse à ses questions lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était magiquement repoussé vers la porte.

« Dragana, relâche-moi immédiatement »

La jeune femme ignora l'ordre et quand il fut dans le corridor, elle referma la porte à l'aide de sa baguette et la protégea. Elle baissa ensuite la tête en soupirant. Puis se secouant mentalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Harry. Il lui était impossible de bouger et on pouvait lire clairement l'anxiété sur son visage.

« Maintenant je vais te libérer et nous allons aller dans la pensine, tous les deux » déclara-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers lui.

Aussitôt qu'il fut relâcher, Harry voulu s'élancer vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta magiquement de sa main.

« Si c'était moi qui étais attachée te sentirais-tu mieux » demanda-t-elle en faisant léviter la baguette du garçon vers son propriétaire.

Harry regarda sa baguette et son professeur alternativement, suspicieux. Il étira doucement sa main et prit sa baguette. La jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la pensine. Le Gryffondor commença alors à ce poser des questions… Un ennemi ne lui tournerait pas le dos comme ça après lui avoir rendu sa baguette…

Il la regarda plonger sa baguette dans la pensine. Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer….

« Approche » souffla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry approcha à pas prudent. Pointant sa baguette sur elle. Il se positionna à ses côtés sans la lâcher des yeux.

« On ne peut pas utiliser la magie dans une pensine » déclara-t-elle dans un quasi murmure.

Le garçon la regarda se pencher vers la pensine et l'imita.

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce qu'il avait visité plus tôt, seulement cette fois-ci, son professeur se tenait à ses côtés. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, la mâchoire contractée et les yeux fixes. Harry détourna son regard et observa la pièce. Il n'y avait personne au premier abord, mais il se ravisa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme menue assise parterre, le dos appuyé contre le lit et ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Harry tourna de nouveau les yeux vers son professeur, sans comprendre. Il s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le Survivant esquissa une grimace en reconnaissant Voldemort. Il l'observa aller vers la jeune fille.

« Comment va ma douce aujourd'hui » demanda-t-il en fourchelang.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et le Seigneur des Ténèbres la toisa un instant d'un regard noir.

« Lève-toi, Dragana » ordonna-t-il dans un sifflement.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et Harry pu apercevoir une ecchymose sur le côté de son visage. Elle le regarda un instant, sans colère, sans joie, d'une expression complètement neutre. Le Gryffondor regarda son professeur, elle avait croisé les bras, mais avait toujours le regard braqué sur la fenêtre.

« Dragana »

La jeune fille baissa la tête avant de se lever. Dragana resserra ses bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle entendit le bruissement d'étoffe que produisaient les mouvements de son double de la pensine. Elle se souvenait s'être levée en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui et du lit. L'amusant plus qu'autre chose…

Harry regarda la jeune fille reculer de quelques pas et fronça les sourcils en voyant Voldemort esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Comment va ton poignet » demanda-t-il avec une douceur dans la voix que Harry jugea répugnante.

Il vit ensuite la jeune fille relever la tête vers lui, les lèvres pincées, mais son regard toujours neutre.

« Montre-le-moi » ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas en tenant son poignet contre elle.

« Allons, tu sais que je te ferai pas de mal » susurra-t-il en avançant d'un pas et la Dragana d'aujourd'hui resserra ses bras encore un peu.

La jeune fille cependant recula d'un pas en tendant le bras vers lui. Harry le regarda avec dédain prendre la main de la jeune fille avec douceur sans la quitter des yeux. Il releva la manche de sa robe délicatement et observa le poignet. Le Survivant pouvait voir d'où il était le poignet légèrement bleuit.

« Il va mieux » constata-t-il simplement en caressant la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

La jeune fille tenta de récupérer sa main rapidement, mais il resserra sa prise et l'approcha de lui.

« Montre ton cou maintenant » ordonna-t-il dans la langue des serpents en passant son bras libre autour de la taille de la jeune Dragana qui tenta aussitôt de se libérer.

Sans aucun succès, il la tenait fermement contre lui. Harry regarda son professeur. Sa respiration était de nouveau difficile…

Voldemort libéra la main de la jeune fille et la remonta vers son cou en caressant son bras. Elle tenta de nouveau de faire un pas vers l'arrière.

« Cesse » ordonna-t-il simplement en posant les doigts sur le collet de sa robe.

Il étira le collet pour découvrir une région aussi bleuit. Harry fut surprit de voir l'expression colérique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant qu'il ne passe les doigts sur la peau du cou de la jeune fille en murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Mieux » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille dont les lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement sans le regarder.

« Et ton visage » demanda Voldemort en caressant les cheveux de Dragana, les envoyant doucement vers l'arrière.

Harry retint difficilement un frisson. C'était…malade.

« Il ne me fait plus mal » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix mal assurée en tentant de se dégager de nouveau.

Seulement encore une fois l'homme ne l'a laissa pas s'éloigner, il resserra de nouveau son bras autour de sa taille. Passant sa main libre dans son cou doucement jusqu'à atteindre sa nuque. Harry regarda avec une fascination écœurée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déposer un baiser sur l'ecchymose. La jeune fille tenta de s'éloigner, mais abandonna lorsqu'une poigne solide, sans être douloureuse obligea sa tête à avancer. Il l'obligea à poser sa tête contre son torse et appuya son menton sur sa tête.

« Que lui ferais-tu si je te le livrais » demanda Voldemort en caressant doucement les cheveux de Dragana.

« Je le remettrais aux Aurors » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix chevrotante en tentant de se libérer.

L'homme eut un petit rire en la maintenant contre lui.

« Douce Dragana » murmura-t-il. « Tu juges que la prison est suffisante pour ce qu'il a tenté de te faire » demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

« Pourquoi me montrer vous ça » demanda Harry en se tournant vers son professeur. « C'est complètement tordu… »

« Regarde » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix dure. « C'est ce que tu voulais faire quand tu es entré dans _ma_ pensine. »

Harry la regarda interloqué, ne lui ayant jamais entendu cette voix froide et complètement dénuée d'émotion, avant de reporter son attention sur Voldemort.

« Il a tenté de te violer. Il t'a frappé. C'est une mort pénible et douloureuse qu'il mériterait » reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider » protesta Dragana faiblement en tentant de se dégager. « Ni a vous »

Il l'a relâcha cette fois-ci la regardant avec un regard froid.

« Si, c'est à moi de décider » contrecarra-t-il de la voix froide et sifflante que Harry lui connaissait, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu ici. « Il est un mangemort. Sa vie m'appartient » ajouta-t-il, alors que la jeune fille reculait de nouveau, le regard braqué sur lui.

Un regard où maintenant perçait une lueur de peur.

« Mais je suis disposer à t'accorder le privilège de son sort, ma douce » dit-il en avançant de nouveau vers elle. « Pour autant que tu fasses le bon choix. »

« Je ne ferai jamais le bon choix à vos yeux » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme, son expression redevenue neutre.

« Cesse de me vouvoyez » siffla-t-il dangereusement en s'approchant rapidement. « Je t'ai déjà prévenue à ce sujet Dragana » ajouta-t-il plus doucement en portant une main à son visage.

Il caressa sa joue doucement. La jeune fille se dégagea et il ne la retenu pas cette fois. Elle le contourna rapidement, venant vers Harry, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante.

« Je ne ferai jamais le bon choix à tes yeux, Tom » souffla-t-elle doucement. « Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas comme toi » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en ouvrant les yeux.

« Non » acquiesça Voldemort en s'approchant derrière elle. « Mais tu le deviendras, je te le promets, ma douce. » murmura-t-il à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras par derrière.

« Jamais » lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme en se dégageant.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Tu es née pour être mon égal Dragana Serpã » siffla-t-il en fourchelang, en avançant vers elle, la colère contorsionnant son visage. « Et tu le seras » ajouta-t-il doucement, alors qu'elle reculait en secouant la tête. « Oui, tu le seras » assura-t-il, alors qu'elle était acculée au mur. « Tu tueras sans remords, comme moi » continua-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. « Tu régneras à mes côtés » murmura-t-il en déplaçant une de ces mains pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille qui fixait un point au loin par-dessus son épaule. « Tu aimeras ton Lord » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque en obligeant sa tête à se tourner vers lui d'une caresse de la main.

« Non » murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« Si » chuchota-t-il. « Tu l'aimeras comme il t'aime » ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry retint difficilement un frisson en détournant les yeux, mais les ramena vite sur eux, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une claque suivit de quelques pas et d'un grognement. Voldemort se tenait la joue, l'air furieux, et regardait la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air surprise par sa propre audace.

« J'ai été patient Dragana, il y a déjà une semaine que tu es ici. » siffla-t-il en fourchelang avant de s'approcher de nouveau. « Je ne t'ai fais aucun mal… »

« Aucun mal » siffla la jeune fille à son tour, indignée. « Vous me retenez ici contre mon gré, avec cette damnée potion qui m'empêche de me servir de la magie… »

« J'ai voulu une chance de te courtiser » répliqua-t-il dangereusement en la plaquant contre le mur. « J'ai été un vrai gentleman. »

« Un gentleman » s'insurgea-t-elle avec un petit rire ironique. « Vous me retenez contre mon gré pour me torturer l'esprit soir après soir » cria-t-elle en tentant de le repousser.

Sous la force de la secousse l'homme bascula entraînant la jeune fille dans son sillage. Elle s'affala sur lui et avec un regard horrifié tenta de se relever rapidement, mais il inversa les rôles. La faisant basculer, il l'immobilisa au sol en posant son corps sur le sien. Elle se débattit….

« Allons ma douce, te torturer l'esprit » dit-il avec un petit rire en saisissant ses mains. « Ne sois pas ridicule, nous faisions connaissance…. »

« Je ne veux pas vous connaître » cracha-t-elle en se débattant plus fort.

« Je te veux Dragana » murmura-t-il en l'immobilisant plus fermement. « Aimante, passionnée et suppliante et je te jures que je t'aurai » ajouta-t-il en la toisant du regard avant de se relever.

La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement avant de se relever et de reculer encore.

« Mais avant ça, tu seras comme moi » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Alors ça n'arrivera jamais » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ma douce » répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. « Emmène-le-moi » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans réplique et la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

Il claqua la porte en se tournant vers elle. Son visage de nouveau contrôlé dans un masque d'impassibilité. La jeune fille recula d'avantage, la lueur de peur revenant de nouveau dans ces yeux. Elle recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur, avant de le quitter des yeux et de chercher une cachette. Voldemort sortit sa baguette d'une expression neutre.

« Tu comprendras plus tard » lui dit-il avant de la pointer sur elle.

« Non, ne faites pas ça » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Cesse de me vouvoyer » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans intonation.

« Tom… » dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« J'aime entendre mon nom sur tes lèvres » murmura-t-il avec un tic de la bouche en avançant vers elle. « Mais pas quand tu es effrayée »

« Alors arrête Tom » supplia-t-elle ces yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

« Si j'arrête, me donneras-tu ce que je veux de ton plein gré » demanda-t-il en faisant encore un pas dans sa direction.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Tu sais que je ne le ferai jamais » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'une autre larme s'échappait.

« Alors quel autre choix ai-je, ma douce Dragana » demanda-t-il dans un doux sifflement.

« Tu pourrais me laisser partir » dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

« Ce n'est pas un choix ça, Dragana » répondit-il finalement avant de souffler. « Impero »

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent vitreux et sans expression rapidement. La potion adnihil ingurgitée la veille ne lui laissant pas la chance de combattre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'elle en sortant deux fioles d'une des poches de sa cape.

« Bois » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une des deux fioles qu'il venait de déboucher.

La jeune fille prit la fiole et en avala le contenue d'une traite.

« Bois » ordonna-t-il encore en lui tendant la seconde fiole.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans attendre. Lorsque ce fut fait, il rangea sa baguette après avoir relever le sort. Laissant la jeune fille un peu perdue, regardant les deux fioles avec confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la deuxième fiole » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Une potion que je ne voulais pas te faire boire » dit-il en croisant les bras. « Mais toi, tête de mule que tu es, ne m'as laissé aucun choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en le regardant avec appréhension.

« Le filtre de désir de Doloris » répondit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Harry le suivit des yeux un instant sans comprendre, remarquant seulement que le professeur Serpã se déplaçait pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre sans les regarder. La jeune fille quant à elle regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la bouche ouverte dans une exclamation horrifiée et silencieuse. Son expression changea ensuite, pour en devenir une de pure colère, avant qu'elle ne s'élance sur lui en criant.

« Espèce de monstre répugnant » cracha-t-elle en fourchelang en le frappant.

« Vieux…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cette potion » demanda Harry d'une voix chevrotante en s'éloignant de la bagarre qui prenait naissance à ses pieds.

Voldemort étant tomber parterre sous les attaques répétées d'une gamine qui semblait maintenant démente.

« Un filtre de désir » répondit la voix vide de son professeur provenant d'un coin reculer de la pièce. « Il a été appelé filtre de désir de Dolorisà cause de la similarité entre la douleur due à l'endoloris et celle que l'on endure quand on refuse le ….plaisir. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix égale, sans se retourner.

Harry avala difficilement en ramenant son regard sur la lutte qui c'était calmé un peu.

« Chuttttttt » siffla Voldemort en caressant la joue de la jeune fille qui était maintenant sous lui. « Tu commences déjà à en ressentir les effets, n'est-ce pas »

La jeune fille était maintenant en sanglot et avait la respiration haletante. Lorsqu'il descendit sa main le long de son cou, le caressant tout en écartant ses cheveux, elle poussa un petit gémissement, qui se transforma en cri, lorsqu'elle recommença à se débattre.

« Chutttttt, ma douce » susurra-t-il en tentant de l'immobiliser « Je ne veux que te soulager de ta douleur. » affirma-t-il dans un murmure en caressant sa bouche de la sienne, alors que l'on frappait à la porte.

Voldemort la relâcha et se releva rapidement. La laissant sanglotante, le visage crispé par la douleur, sur le plancher. Harry l'observa ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer un homme grand et costaud, qui flottait dans les airs inconscient. Il était salement amoché. Une exclamation d'effroi provenant de la jeune fille, obligea Harry à la regarder de nouveau, alors que Celui-dont-on-ne-pas-prononcer-le-nom projetait l'homme au sol avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement sec. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune fille qui tentait de s'éloigner, mais qui était réduit dans ces mouvements par la douleur.

« Doucement Dragana » souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans ses bras en la relevant délicatement.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais ne put retenir un soupir, lorsque la douleur s'estompa un peu. Le seigneur des ténèbres caressa lentement son dos et un gémissement plaintif fut entendu. Il embrassa doucement son cou et la respiration de la jeune fille devint plus régulière. Puis elle s'éloigna en le repoussant. Il la laissa faire avec un soupir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette a hurler. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la reprenant dans ces bras et elle se laissa faire en sanglotant. Il caressa son dos ce qui sembla être de longue minute, embrassant son cou par moment. La jeune fille se mit ensuite à gémir de nouveau avec douleur. Se tortillant dans ces bras, jusqu'à s'en libérer. Elle hurla de plus bel et Harry détourna les yeux. Puis elle cessa de hurler, mais continua de gémir douloureusement en sanglotant.

« Simplement te caresser le dos ne suffit plus à te soulager ma douce » murmura Voldemort. « Donne-moi ta bouche. » ordonna-t-il dans la langue des serpents.

Harry tourna de nouveau les yeux vers eux, juste à temps pour voir qu'elle résistait encore et tentait de s'éloigner. Voldemort la relâcha en fermant les yeux et un hurlement ce fit entendre, avant qu'il ne pose brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le hurlement s'estompa pour ne devenir qu'un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

Dragana qui avait toujours le dos tourné à la scène, serra les dents. Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment la douleur était revenue en force chaque fois qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui. Plus forte à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus qu'une pensée cohérente. Tout faire pour que cette douleur s'arrête… Elle devrait faire sortir Harry maintenant, sûrement qu'il avait comprit. La jeune femme se retourna vers on élève, tentant de ne pas regarder la scène…. Elle ne pu y échapper, son regard se posa automatiquement sur eux…sur elle. Sa respiration se fit sifflante. Ses yeux s'embuant de larmes. Elle tenta de les détourner…Mais ce rendit compte qu'elle était figée…

Il l'embrassait toujours, avec de plus en plus de fougue, lorsque la jeune fille se mit à gémir de douleur de nouveau. Une main glisser entre ses jambes arrêta la douleur et Harry ferma les yeux cette fois.

« Est-ce que tu veux que cette douleur parte, Dragana » susurra Voldemort.

« Oui » murmura la jeune fille en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire pour ça » demanda-t-il avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres.

La jeune fille tenta de se dégager et il arrêta tout mouvement. Un cri déchirant perça le silence et elle cessa de se débattre. S'accrochant à lui avec honte, elle captura ses lèvres pour soulager sa douleur. Il lui accorda un bref moment de répit en l'embrassant avant de se dégager et de se relever en entraînant la jeune fille avec lui.

Harry qui avait la nausée, le cœur battant à tout rompre et de la difficulté à respirer les regarda se diriger vers l'homme étendu parterre. La jeune fille tomba à genoux à ses côtés, un gémissement aux lèvres qui se transforma bientôt en un cri. Voldemort s'agenouilla derrière elle, la prenant par la taille et recommença à embrasser son cou. La douleur sembla diminuer, puisque le cri cessa et ce transforma en gémissement. Elle avait toujours le visage tordu sous la douleur et tentait seulement de se concentrer pour respirer. Une main de nouveau glisser entre ses jambes calma un peu plus la douleur.

« Je t'ai promit que tu serais comme moi, lorsque je te prendrai » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, horrifié lorsqu'il vit Voldemort faire apparaître un poignard argenté.

« Tue-le Dragana et je ferai partir cette douleur » dit-il doucement en tendant le poignard à la jeune fille.

« Non » murmura-t-elle la voix brisée.

Il retira sa main d'entre ces cuisses et elle hurla.

« Tue-le » ordonna-t-il dans un sifflement.

« Non » gémit-elle en se roulant en boule.

Harry se détourna incapable d'en voir d'avantage.

« Gamine stupide » murmura-t-il en se collant contre elle. « Tu vas mourir si tu ne cesses pas ces enfantillages. » ajouta-t-il en caressant ses seins au travers du tissu.

« Je…je mourrai alors »

« Cesses de jouer les braves » cracha-t-il d'une voix sifflante avant de murmurer un sort.

Ils se retrouvèrent nu tout les deux. Dragana à genoux parterre entre les jambes de Voldemort, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il se pencha sur elle, frottant son érection contre le bas de son dos.

Harry chercha son professeur des yeux. Elle s'était déplacée le long d'un mur vers un autre coin de la pièce. Elle avait l'épaule appuyer contre un mur…

« Tue-le »

Il la vit glisser contre le mur pour tomber à genoux et s'approcha rapidement. Il sentait ses yeux piquer. Quel imbécile il avait été.

« Professeur » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en levant une main vers son épaule, sans vraiment oser la toucher.

« Tue-le » entendit-il être ordonner une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci en fourchelang.

Son professeur n'avait pas bougé.

« Professeur on peut partir, je suis désolé…tellement désolé » murmura Harry en retirant sa main.

Puis il entendit un bruit écœurant, un craquement et vit les épaules de son professeur être secouées d'une soubresaut. C'était le bruit d'une lame qu'on enfonce dans un corps.

« Je… professeur » murmura Harry sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« Chutttt, viens ma douce » entendit-il Voldemort murmurer.

Il entendit ensuite des pas, puis le craquement d'un lit.

« C'est ce que tu veux » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Professeur…venez » murmura Harry presque suppliant en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Réponds-moi ma douce »

« Oui » entendit Harry au même moment où une main terriblement froide se posait sur la sienne.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin revenu au moment présent. Son professeur relâcha sa main et Harry enleva la sienne. Puis son professeur s'éloigna de la pensine et se posta devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« Professeur, je suis désolé… Je…je » tenta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il sentit une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue. Elle n'allait jamais lui pardonner ça. Il s'en voulait tellement à présent, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Il vit son professeur, qui était toujours dos à lui, lever une main vers son visage et il devina qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux.

« Professeur…Je… »

« Je suis désolé que tu es tout vu » murmura Dragana d'une voix brisée. « Je voulais te sortir plus tôt, mais j'ai….J'ai figé. »

Harry la regarda, abasourdit. Comment pouvait-elle s'excuser, sans lui…

« Professeur, c'est à moi….Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder dans votre pensine » dit-il en versant une larme de nouveau. « Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de vous. »

« Je veux que tu me jures sur ta baguette que jamais tu ne répéteras ce que tu viens de voir » répondit son professeur, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Je jure… » commença Harry en retenant un sanglot. « Que jamais je ne le répéterais » finit-il.

« Laisse-moi, maintenant, Harry… » murmura-t-elle.

« Professeur, je suis désolé » répéta le Survivant.

« Et dis au professeur Rogue en sortant que je veux être seule » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry recula en hochant la tête, l'air complètement défait. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, elle leva une main et défit le sortilège. Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il se retourna vers son professeur pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un courir. Il se retourna pour voir Rogue courir vers lui et la porte se ferma brusquement.

« Dragana » cria le maître des potions en atteignant la porte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et se mit à taper dessus.

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait être seule » murmura Harry qui s'était poussé du chemin.

Severus se tourna vers lui avec un grondement. Le Survivant recula d'un pas en voyant son regard. Severus s'approcha rapidement, tellement rapidement que Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être agripper fermement par le collet et voilement appuyer contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait Potter » grogna-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais ces yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Severus le vit et remarqua aussi qu'il y en avait qui avait séché sur ces joues.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu dans cette pensine Potter » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire » répondit Harry en évitant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Severus » le coupa une voix au bout du corridor.

Le maître des potions se tourna pour apercevoir Dumbledore venir vers eux, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu foncé avec de grosse étoiles jaunes et d'un bonnet ne nuit jaune.

« Severus, relâche Harry » exigea le directeur en regardant les deux hommes.

« Pas avant qu'il ne m'ait dit ce qu'il a vu dans cette pensine. » rétorqua Severus en portant de nouveau son attention sur le Survivant.

« Je ne peux…pas » déclara Harry difficilement lorsqu'il sentit l'étaux autour de sa gorge se resserrer. « Elle… »

« Severus, vous être entrain de l'étrangler » s'insurgea Dumbledore avec force en s'approchant pour les dégager l'un de l'autre.

Il n'en eut pas besoin, car lorsque le maître des potions entendit la voix furieuse du vieil homme il relâcha Potter. Il continua cependant à le toiser d'un regard meurtrier. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, ces jambes n'ayant plus la force de le soutenir.

« Elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas le dire, monsieur » murmura-t-il pour Rogue sans le regarder.

Severus soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers la porte en sortant sa baguette. Il lança un sort, mais rien ne se produisit.

« De ne pas dire quoi ? Severus qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » questionna Albus, déconcerté.

« Il s'est passé, qu'une fois encore Potter a mit son nez où il n'avait pas d'affaire » commença le maître des potions d'une voix dédaigneuse en se tournant vers eux.

Harry qui était toujours parterre replia les genoux sur son torse en les entourant de ses bras, avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Le directeur regarda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils et sans changer d'expression il se tourna vers Severus.

« Il a regarder dans sa pensine » expliqua-t-il avec énervement. « Et quand je l'ai surpris, il a pointé sa baguette sur moi, ensuite Dragana est arrivée. Il semblait persuadé qu'on avait trahi l'Ordre ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils se sont ensuite mit à parler en fourchelang. Dragana m'a enfermé dehors…. Et je vous ai contacté »

« Harry » demanda Dumbledore.

« J'ai mal interprété ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine » murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux. « Et elle m'a…. montré que je me trompais » ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

« C'était en rapport avec Voldemort » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne peux…. »

« Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce que tu as vu, Harry» le coupa le vieil homme d'une voix apaisante. « Je te demande seulement si cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort. »

Harry hocha la tête en détournant les yeux et Albus soupira en regardant la porte.

« Elle est là-dedans » questionna-t-il, alors.

« Oui » répondit Severus en se tournant vers la porte de nouveau. « J'ai tout tenté, je ne suis pas capable de l'ouvrir. »

« Non, sûrement pas » murmura Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette magique.

« Elle a demander à être seule » répéta Harry d'un toute petite voix.

« Harry je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment prudent » répliqua le vieil homme.

Le Survivant le regarda les sourcils froncés avant de voir l'inquiétude dans ces yeux.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle… » commença-t-il avec une expression horrifié, imitant bien celle du maître des potions.

« Elle ne… Albus » demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Je préfère m'en assurer » répondit Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur la porte.

Rien ne se passa.

« La fenêtre » suggéra Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une vrai fenêtre » répondit Dumbledore. « Cette pièce a été protégée complètement. C'était pour sa protection, en cas d'attaque. » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ne puissiez pas y entrer » demanda Severus de plus en plus inquiet.

« J'étais censé le pouvoir » répondit le vieil homme.

Severus avala difficilement.

« Il n'y a aucune autre entré »

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Non seulement une sortie » dit-il en levant de nouveau sa baguette.

Cette fois-ci un déclic ce fit entendre. Sans attendre Severus ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, alors que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

« Elle est partie » déclara le vieil homme, alors que le maître des potions se tournait vers lui.

Dragana volait au-dessus de la forêt sous sa forme animagus. Elle était aveuglée par la colère, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Elle se posa dans une clairière, lourdement et se transforma. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement dans une direction précise. Essuyant ces yeux d'un revers de la main. Elle atteignit sa destination, quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber sur un gros rocher. Posant les yeux sur la rivière, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle était souvent venue ici. Quand s'en était trop, quand elle n'en pouvait plus. Le bruit des torrents sauvages de la rivière l'avait toujours aider à se calmer.

Elle n'avait pas vu ce souvenirs depuis qu'il avait été entreposés dans la bassine, il y avait de ça quatorze ans. Elle avait trimballer cette pensine longtemps, sans vraiment y poser les yeux. La touchant seulement pour la déplacer, en faisant le ménage ou en déménageant. Elle était toujours dans une armoire fortement sécurisée. Elle l'en avait sortis aujourd'hui en faisait du ménage et l'avait laisser sur son bureau, sans surveillance le temps d'aller se faire un thé.

Elle n'avait jamais dis à personne ce qui c'était réellement passé là-bas. Même pas à Dumbledore. Avec la potion adnihil, ils avaient tous cru qu'il l'avait violer sous impérium et elle les avait laissé croire. Préférant qu'il croit à ça, plutôt qu'ils ne considèrent sa part de responsabilité.

Et responsable elle l'était. Elle avait été faible. Il avait gagné sur toute la ligne. La potion l'avait forcer à le vouloir et a aimer l'acte, les sensations…

Mais elle avait tout de même eut un choix. Celui de faire ce qu'il exigeait d'elle pour que cette douleur s'arrête ou de mourir.

Elle n'avait pas eut la force de mourir. Pas le courage.

Elle avait préféré prendre la vie d'un homme et donné sa virginité au Seigneur des ténèbres. Cette pensée lui donnait encore la nausée, mais par-dessus tout lui faisait honte. Elle avait été lâche…

Il n'avait fallu que la fin de cette douleur pour qu'elle réalise toute l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait été lâche….

Et plusieurs autre fois par la suite en tentant de prendre sa vie.

Elle n'en avait eut rien à faire des prophéties ou du sort du monde sorcier. Elle avait voulu redresser la situation. Arriver au résultat qui aurait été si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si elle était morte.

Mais tout le monde lui avait dénier ce choix. Voldemort en la sauvant de l'article de la mort. Severus en refusant de la tuer. Albus en la découvrant à temps…

Le choix n'avait jamais été le sien. Le seul choix qu'elle avait pu conserver était celui d'arrêter d'essayer. De ne plus être lâche. D'être courageuse et de faire en sorte que d'être rester en vie apporte quelque chose.

Elle avait donc cesser d'essayer, elle avait vécue et vivait toujours. Pour une prophétie…

Elle avait vécu pour cette prophétie presque toute sa vie. Toute sa vie, avant de revenir à Poudlard. Avant Severus.

Elle voulait vivre maintenant. Vivre pour voir la fin de cette guerre. Voir tomber Voldemort.

Et vivre encore. Pour passer ce qui restait de sa vie avec Severus.

Ce n'était plus le temps d'être lâche. C'était le temps d'être courageuse.

C'était le temps de vivre cette vie qu'un homme, le plus vil des hommes, avait tenté de lui voler

Avec un air décidé Dragana se releva. Elle ne pleurait plus.

« Ne laisse pas des souvenirs détruire ce que tu as » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Avec un sort elle chassa les dernières traces de ses larmes et partie en direction de la clairière d'un pas assuré. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, elle se métamorphosa et prit son envol pour rentrer à la maison.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Severus qui venait vers elle, l'air furieux. Ils attendaient depuis près de deux heures qu'elle rentre, en se faisant du sang d'encre. Harry s'était replier, ne pouvant plus supporter les regards assassins de Rogue. Il était assied par terre dans sa chambre, adosser conte le mur à côté de sa porte entrebâiller. À l'abri des regards, mais de façon à pouvoir entendre le retour de son professeur. Albus avait de son côté regarder le maître des potions faire les cents pas en mangeant bonbon aux citrons par-dessus bonbon aux citrons avec anxiété.

« Où étais-tu » questionna-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Albus qui avait été de quelques pas derrière lui avait fait la même chose et poussé un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était intacte.

« Près de la rivière » répondit-elle d'une voix claire et posée. « J'avais besoin d'être seule »

« D'être seule » s'insurgea Severus. « Qu'est-ce que ce morveux a vu pour te… »

« Severus » le coupa Dragana doucement. « Je t'assure, bien que Harry n'avait aucun droit de regarder dans ma pensine, son doute luiétait tout à fait légitime » ajouta-t-elle calmement avant de se tourner vers le vieux directeur. « Bonsoir Albus »

« Bonsoir Dragana » répondit-il avec un mince sourire. « Est-ce que tout va bien »

« Ça va aller » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante en tentant tant bien que mal de lui rendre son sourire. « Comment va Harry »

« On s'en fou » lâcha Severus avec colère. « C'est toi… »

« Severus calme-toi s'il te plaît » exigea-t-elle doucement, la voix de plus en plus tremblante.

Le maître des potions la regarda scandalisé, prêt à exploser. Puis voyant les yeux rougis de Dragana, il pinça les lèvres en retenant un grognement.

« Il semble un peu sous le choc, mais je suis sur que ça va aller » l'assura Albus gentiment.

« Je suis désolé Albus… Il n'a pas tout vu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il voit tout ce qu'il a vu, mais quand…quand… » commença Dragana avant de s'interrompre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai figée » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée en baissant la tête.

Severus fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Elle semblait si fragile, si défaite. Il serra les poings en prenant une profonde inspiration. Quel était-ce souvenir ?

« Ça va Dragana » lui dit Dumbledore doucement, en balayant ces excuses d'un geste négligeant de la main.

« Est-ce qu'il repart avec vous » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« La question n'a pas été soulevée, Dragana, mais si c'est ce que tu veux… »

« Bien sur qu'il… » commença Severus.

« Non » s'insurgea Dragana.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que Severus ne soupir et croise les bras.

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre lui » reprit Dragana en se tournant vers Albus. « Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait, je comprendrais »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il partir » demanda Severus avec irritation. « Il a fouiner dans tes souvenirs et tu ne semble même pas disposer à le punir »

« Crois-moi, Severus, partager ce souvenir avec moi est une punition en soit. » déclara Dragana, ces yeux s'embuant de nouveau. « Maintenant… Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin… de…de me coucher » bafouilla-t-elle difficilement en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent disparaître dans les escaliers. Ils ne bougèrent pas avant d'avoir entendu la porte de la chambre de bain se refermer délicatement. Severus se tourna vers le vieil homme son expression neutre, mais ces yeux tristes. Dumbledore soupira et baissa la tête.

« Albus vous croyez qu'elle a revu son viol » murmura Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Une partie, du moins. » répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Et tout à l'heure, quand vous avez dit que ce n'était peutêtre pas prudent… Elle a déjà tenté… »

Le maître des potions laissa sa phrase en suspens. Incapable de la finir.

« Oui, une fois, peu de temps après être revenu » répondit le vieil homme, tristement.

« Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait recommencer » demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Il semble clair, que le souvenir qu'elle a revue l'a beaucoup affecter. » continua-t-il. « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a vieillit depuis cette époque et tu es là aujourd'hui, Severus »

« Vous croyez que ça va changer quelque chose » demanda le maître des potions en regardant l'escalier.

« Non seulement je le crois » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « J'en suis sur. Cependant, il faudra être compréhensif. Ne la bombarde pas de questionça n'aurait pour effet que de la faire se replier sur elle-même. »

Severus hocha la tête faiblement.

« Patience est le mot clé Severus »

Il hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Très bien » souffla Albus en rabaissant sa main. « Contacte-moi s'il y a le moindre problème » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers son jeune ami. Il n'avait pas bouger et ces épaules étaient affaissées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi, Severus. » dit le vieil homme. « Dragana est une force de la nature. Elle a surmonter l'événement lui-même, alors je suis persuader qu'elle surmontera le souvenir »

Le maître des potions se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Il hocha la tête, plus fermement cette fois-ci.

« Vous avez probablement raison Albus »

« Bonne nuit Severus » dit-il en sortant.

« Bonne nuit Albus » répondit-il alors que la porte se refermait.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

Voilà. Est-ce que tout le monde est encore là ? J'espère que vous m'enverrez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Comment vous interprétez le comportement de Voldemort et tout.

Bye Bye

May-Luna


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un homme et ces pensées

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais il y a longtemps, mais il y a des circonstance atténuantes. 1 : J'ai été suspendu de ffnet à cause du one-shot De nous deux le plus riddikulus, que j'avais fait. Ensuite j'ai plus eut internet et finalement carrément plus d'ordi, lol. Sans compter un gros manque de motivation à quelque part dans tout ça. Mais maintenant tout va bien, je vais pouvoir reprendre, je ne sais pas avec quelle fréquence. Je suis beaucoup plus occupé avec le travail que je l'étais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mais je continue. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux, parce qu'il est très long. Dans tout les sens, lol, c'est pas particulièrement intéressant, mais il y a des affaires à placées avant de vraiment commencer, alors….

Réponse aux Reviews :

Sevina Roguette : Oui Drago est de retour et dans pratiquement tout les chapitre pour la suite, alors tu seras rassasié, lol. Les surnoms aussi il y en aura sûrement d'autre car moi aussi je les adore. Merci pour la review Sevina et je vais tâcher de ne pas te faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain.

m4r13 : Lâches mes notes espèces de fouineuse…. Comment tu ne les as pas vu ? OO Alors comment sais-tu tout ça ? Deviner…mmm. On verra. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

Snapye : Ça me fait plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice. Ou plutôt d'en voir une sortir de l'ombre, lol.

Snape4Ever1 : Bonjour Cocotte, d'abord après tout ce temps, j'espère que ton petit cœur va mieux et bien sur que tu es toujours là. Pour ce qui est du comportement étrange lorsque devant une feuille ou un clavier, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre, je suis comme ça aussi. C'est probablement pour ça qu'on dirait que ne peut pas m'arrêter, lol. Pour ce qui est de la Guinness pas collante, peut-être ne l'as-tu jamais essayer renverser sur une table en bois ?

Pour ce qui est des slashs je suis tout à fait d'accord, je n'ai rien contre, c'est d'ailleurs pareille pour les Rogue/Hermione, quand il y une bonne histoire qui les accompagne, lol. Quand je dis franchement plus souvent que ça m'intéresse je zap c'est tout. Tu sais que la fleur des ombres est la première fic que j'ai lu et aussi celle qui m'a convaincu d'écrire. Alors c'est tout un compliment que tu me lances là et je ne te dis pas la pression, lol. Bon voilà je te laisse aller lire, comme tout les autres tu as attendu assez longtemps.

Blodauwen : Blo, ma très chère Blo, tu me fais plaisir, tu peux pas savoir comment.

mamieboubou: Hé ! Hé ! Salut, salut, t'as raison pour Harry c'est une vrai tête à claque, mais ça va aller en s'améliorant, lol, du moins dans ma fic. Pour ce qui est de tes questions, well je peux pas y répondre (surprise) sinon je gâche des intrigues qui sont encore pour dans longtemps.

zoldan : Merci pour l'essaie, lol, mais à ce que je vois ça n'a pas marcher. C'est pas grave si tu review une fois de temps en temps je te pardonnerai, j'ai le pardon facile, lol, comme Dumbledore, dieu est son âme.

Lyranna : bonjour bienvenu à bord des héritiers express. Le chemin est lent, mais je garantie l'arrivée à destination, lol. Comme tu peux voir je n'ai pas lâché. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : Un homme et ses pensées.

Le maître des potions soupira en refermant sa malle. Ils retournaient à Poudlard aujourd'hui. L'année scolaire recommençait demain et bien qu'il soit heureux de retourner au collège, y retourner dans l'état actuel des choses l'inquiétait un peu. Il était loin de se douter, il y a un mois, que les choses prendraient cette direction…

OoooooOoooooO Flash-back OoooooOoooooO

Après le départ de Albus, Severus avait un peu erré dans la maison en écoutant l'eau de la douche couler. Ne sachant pas s'il devait aller voir Dragana ou pas. Il avait finalement fait son chemin vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il avait entendu l'eau se refermer. Il avait hésiter un peu devant la porte avant de tenter de l'ouvrir pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était verrouiller. La jeune femme en était émerger quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux trempés, la peau et les yeux rougies.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui avait-il demander.

La jeune femme avait hoché la tête en tentant d'esquisser un sourire. Ce sourire n'aurait même pas convaincu un idiot. Encore moins Severus…

Il avait alors tenté de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ces bras, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lorsqu'il avait levé sa main pour la posée sur sa joue et l'avait vu tressaillir, il l'avait rabaisser rapidement en fronçant les sourcils. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vu faire ça, lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Poudlard. Chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, elle s'écartait ou tressaillait. Cela avait confirmé son hypothèse quant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine. La jeune femme avait eut une expression horrifiée en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé » avait-elle soufflé, les yeux embués. « Je… »

« Ça va » avait-il murmuré d'une voix rauque en reculant.

« Non, Severus, ça ne va pas » avait-elle répliquer. « Ce n'était pas contre toi, ce n'était même pas conscient. » avait-elle ajouté en faisant un pas vers lui. « Je suis désolé » avait-elle conclut tristement avant de tourner les talons.

OoooOoooOooo Fin du flash-back oooOoooOoooO

Patience était le mot clé. Peut-être, mais en attendant rien ne c'était arranger. Les yeux de Dragana étaient tristes, sa voix était éteinte et son comportement effacé. Et ce depuis un mois.

Leur relation avait prit un tournant que le maître des potions n'aimait pas du tout. Ce n'était plus du tout pareil. Même pas comme ce l'était avant qu'ils deviennent un couple. Non, en sa présence, Dragana était distante et nerveuse. Ils ne s'étaient pas toucher depuis exactement 29 jours, il savait, il les avait compter. Lui faire l'amour lui manquait, mais par-dessus tout, tout ces petits gestes insignifiants qu'elle posait. Lui toucher l'épaule en le contournant quand il était assied. Lui presser la main en s'assoyant avec lui au déjeuner. Ou quand elle jouait distraitement avec ces doigts en lisant la gazette. Quand elle posait ses pieds sur ses cuisses en s'assoyant avec lui sur le canapé. Les baisers voler au passage. Il n'avait pas réalisé auparavant combien ces petits gestes avaient prit de l'importance pour lui. Il avait déjà même levé les yeux au ciel quelques fois devant quelques uns de ces gestes. Cela sans jamais penser que ça pourrait lui manquer à ce point un jour.

Il avait tenté après quelques jours de la toucher, mais avait abandonner rapidement. C'était trop dur de la voir tressaillir sous sa main. De la voir tenter de s'échapper en prétextant aller se chercher quelque chose à boire ou une autre raison de ce genre.

Au coucher, elle se tournait dos à lui, mais le plus souvent se couchait avant ou après lui. La nuit elle faisait des cauchemars, choses qui arrivait parfois, mais qui avait été de plus en plus rare avant l'incident de la pensine. Lorsqu'il la réveillait en posant sa main sur son épaule, il devait l'enlever très vite, sinon elle se débattait comme une furie. Enfin le temps de vraiment reprendre conscience, de s'excuser et de lui tourner le dos à nouveau. Ensuite, aussitôt qu'elle croyait qu'il s'était rendormi, elle se levait et il la trouvait endormie sur le canapé ou déjà lever au petit matin. Généralement les yeux rouges et boursouflés.

Il avait pensé plusieurs fois retourner à Poudlard, pour lui donner de l'espace et parce que d'être là, sans pouvoir la toucher était devenu une vraie torture, mais la peur de ce qu'elle ferait de cette espace l'avait garder ici.

Ça et la peur quand s'éloignant d'elle ce soit vraiment fini.

C'était pour ça que le retour à Poudlard l'inquiétait. Là-bas, ils auraient chacun leurs appartements de nouveau. Alors qu'est-ce qui empêcherait Dragana de s'éloigner de lui pour de bon ?

« Severus ? » appela Dragana du pied des escaliers.

Le maître des potions secoua la tête doucement pour chasser ces pensées.

« J'arrive » répondit-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il rapetissa sa malle et la plaça dans sa poche avant de sortir de la chambre. Puis il descendit les escaliers pour trouver Dragana et Potter entrain de discuter autour de l'éclair de feu du Gryffondor. C'était ça, encore plus que tout le reste qui mettait Severus en colère. La relation de la jeune femme avec Potter n'avait pas dépérie elle, même s'il l'avait forcé par sa simple stupidité à revivre ce souvenir. Non, c'était tout le contraire, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle s'était installée entre eux. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Severus déteste le morveux avec encore plus de ferveur. Tout ça était de sa faute au fond. Sans Potter-Je-Suis-Né-Pour-Gâcher-Ta-Vie deuxième génération, tout serait comme avant.

Le garçon le savait, bien sur, il pouvait le voir dans ces yeux chaque fois qu'il osait, ce qui était devenu rare, rencontré le regard de son professeur. Il savait ce que sa bêtise avait fait à leur relation. Et ça, ça le rendait encore plus furieux. Malgré la culpabilité et la demande de pardon qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son étudiant.

« Le professeur Dumbledore vient de nous envoyez un message » annonça Dragana lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. « Nous prendrons le portoloin, nos montres jusqu'au Q.G. et de là, la planosphère nous conduira à Poudlard. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Parfait » proclama Severus en ouvrant sa montre.

Dragana et Harry l'imitèrent et dans un « pop » ils disparurent.

« Harry ! » entendirent-ils aussitôt atteint leur destination.

Harry se tourna rapidement pour voir son parrain venir vers lui, suivit d'une courte distance par Remus Lupin.

« Bonjour Sirius » dit-il avec sourire alors qu'il était fait prisonnier de l'étreinte de celui-ci.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait manger ? » demanda l'homme en constatant que son filleul lui arrivait maintenant à hauteur des yeux.

« Que des bonnes choses » répondit Harry en riant. « Le professeur Serpã est une cuisinière de génie » ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire à son professeur par-dessus son épaule.

Elle se tenait derrière avec Rogue qui semblait difficilement retenir remarque et grognement.

« Bonjour pro…Remus » lança Harry avec un sourire contrit, parce que encore une fois, il avait faillit l'appeler professeur.

« Bonjour Harry » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire indulgent. « Severus, professeur Serpã » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction des deux professeurs.

« Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Dragana. » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« À condition que vous m'appeliez Remus » répondit le loup-garou en lui rendant son sourire.

Cette fois-ci Severus ne retint pas un grognement. Sirius esquissa un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il rencontra son regard.

« Bon » lança Dragana qui sentait la tension montée. « Harry le professeur Dumbledore a cru que tu aimerais peut-être dîner avec ton parrain ? »

« Bien sur ! » répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

« Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore passera te chercher à vingt et une heures pour que tu regagnes ton dortoir. »

« Très bien »

« Maintenant » continua Dragana en jetant un regard en coins à Severus qui avait commencé à taper du pied impatiemment. « Vous allez devoir nous excusez, nous avons une réunion dans un peu moins de dix minutes. »

C'était le signal pour Severus. Sans un mot et un regard il se dirigea vers la planosphère.

« À la prochaine » lança Dragana en se jetant sur ces traces.

« À demain professeur » répondit Harry, alors que les deux hommes lui envoyaient la main…

OoO

Drago Malefoy triturait nerveusement le ourlait de sa manche gauche en surveillant son père du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il restait planté à ces côtés au beau milieu des jardins du manoir Malefoy. Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout où son père comptait l'emmener ce soir. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était de s'habiller proprement et d'être dans le hall à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Ce genre d'instructions venant de son père n'était pas rare, seulement le laconisme de ces réponses l'était. Son père était le genre d'homme qui aimait parler et s'écouter parler… Comme beaucoup de sang-pur qui fréquantaient la haute société sorcière. Alors qu'il soit tout à coup aussi silencieux sur la destination n'avait rien de rassurant. C'est pourquoi il gardait sa main droite le plus près possible de sa montre tout en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air suspicieux.

« Prends mon bras » intima Lucius d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Et tâche de ne pas me faire honte » ajouta-t-il alors que Drago tendait une main fébrile vers lui…

OooO

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à l'ordre du jour. » conclut-il. « Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? » demanda-t-il.

La plus part des professeurs secouèrent la tête.

« Très bien » dit-il en reculant sa chaise. « Si tout va comme convenu nous n'aurons pas d'autre réunion avant le mois d'octobre » continua-t-il. « Seulement si jamais quelques choses vous chicotait n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.»

Les professeurs dans l'assistance hochèrent la tête et se préparèrent à partir.

« Dragana, Severus, je voudrais vous parler un instant. » lança-t-il alors que Flitwick, Chourave et Bibine sortaient.

La jeune femme hocha la tête suspicieuse en déposant son classeur sur la table et en reprenant place, alors que Severus croisait les bras et toisait le vieil homme du regard, les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore les regarda un instant hésitant, se rassoyant tranquillement et posant ces mains entre croisés sur la table.

« Je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu surprit que la demande ne m'est pas encore été faites. » commença Dumbledore prudemment. « Mais d'un autre côté quand il est temps de parler de ce genre de chose vous êtes tout les deux très… hum… coincés. » continua-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Dragana et Severus le regardèrent sans comprendre. Dragana secoua la tête poliment en signe d'incompréhension, alors que Severus moins charitable, mais tout autant dans le brouillard se demandait si le directeur avait prit sa médication.

« Vous savez qu'il est possible pour deux professeurs qui ne sont pas marié… » reprit Dumbledore et Severus tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarquer que Dragana s'était soudainement mise à éviter le regard de l'un comme de l'autre. « De partager des appartements. » compléta-t-il.

Dragana leva enfin la tête vers Dumbledore. Son expression était neutre, mais il y avait une expression indéfinissable dans ces yeux. De la trahison ? De la peur ? À cette vue Severus se renfrogna.

« Albus, au premier abord l'idée de prendre les devants vous semblait peut-être bonne, mais laissez-moi vous assurer du contraire » commença Severus, gardant difficilement la colère hors de sa voix. « Cette décision ne relèvent que de moi et de Dragana et croyez-moi nous en sommes très loin ! » continua-t-il avec véhémence. « Alors permettez-moi de vous donner ce petit conseil. » dit-il en se penchant un peu vers lui avec un air sournois. « Gardez votre nez dans vos affaires vieil homme » cracha-t-il avant de se redresser, de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte ces robes noires tourbillonnantes derrière lui.

OooO

Drago suivait son père docilement, les sens alertes et le cœur battant. Ce couloir de pierres sombre et humide au travers duquel il le menait n'avait rien de rassurant. Il avait relâché la manche de sa robe après que son père est émit un sifflement dédaigneux en lui disant de se contrôler. Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête de façon contrite, mais le fait de garder sa main loin de sa montre faisait redoubler son anxiété, car il était maintenant sur où son père l'emmenait. Les yeux fixer au bout du corridor qui semblait sans fin, Drago ne vit pas l'ouverture à sa droite.

« C'est ici qu'on tourne Drago » pointa Lucius d'un signe de tête en lui enserrant l'épaule sans douceur.

La pièce… ou une caverne. C'était dur de décider selon Drago. La pièce aux murs de pierres était meublée de chaise qui formait un cercle et il y avait un tapis perçant dans des tontes de vert qui couvrait le centre du sol de terre. Des torches aux murs donnaient un faible éclairage qui permettait au Serpentard de distingué que sa première observation était erronée. Toutes les chaises n'étaient pas pareilles. Il y avait sur un podium ce qui ressemblait à un trône sculpter dans la pierre. Un bruit semblable à un froissement attira son attention vers la gauche et il vit un serpent rampé vers eux. Sans vraiment réfléchir Drago s'approcha de son père. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son bras contre le sien qu'il comprit l'absurdité de sa réaction… Comme si son père allait le protéger en ces lieux ! Drago se reprit en main et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, gardant un œil attentif vers le serpent. Il ne le relâcha du regard que lorsqu'il entendit un second froissement en sens inverse et qu'il sentit son père bouger.

« Maître » souffla Lucius d'une voix humble et douce que Drago ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Le jeune homme vit d'abord son père à genoux avant de poser les yeux pour la première fois sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et baissa les yeux. Merlin !

« Relève-toi Lucius » ordonna Voldemort dans un sifflement. « Va attendre ton fils dehors, je veux lui parler seul à seul. » continua-t-il d'une voix égale, ces yeux rouges braqués sur Drago…

OooO

Ce fut un Albus Dumbledore un peu abattu qui sortit de la planosphère au quartier général de l'ordre pour récupérer le jeune Gryffondor. Il avait tenté de parler à Dragana après le départ fulminant de Severus, mais sans succès. La jeune femme malgré sa peine et ce qu'il avait reconnut comme étant de la colère avait refuser de parler. Et même si elle ne s'était pas retourner contre lui à la façon de Severus, elle lui avait subtilement et délicatement fais comprendre que le conseil de celui-ci était on ne peu plus valable. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait de se mêler de ces affaires et il hésitait doublement quand il s'agissait de Severus et Dragana, mais tout de même… Le vieil homme trouvait ça dur, presque inconcevable de rester là, les bras ballants, à les regarder s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient traversés tellement de chose pour être ensemble aujourd'hui et ce n'était sûrement pas fini… Albus chassa ces pensées d'un mouvement las de la main en enfournant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche de l'autre. La salle de réunion de l'ordre était complètement déserte. Harry devait être dans l'annexe. Des éclats de rires lui prouvèrent qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il passa la porte menant à l'annexe. Albus laissa les rires le guider.

« …et il lui a dit : Lily est-ce que tu m'as jeter un sort ? Parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi »

« Oh, non ! Il lui a dit ça en plein milieu du corridor ? » demanda Harry, dont Albus pu percevoir l'exaspération en approchant.

Un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres, lorsqu'il vit les deux maraudeurs qui riaient aux larmes.

« Oui, oui » assura Remus entre deux fous rires. « Dans le corridor, avec tout les élèves, même le professeur McGonagall était là. »

« Il était vraiment sans gêne » commenta Harry en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Oh, il a été gêner après que ta mère lui aie répondu » répliqua Sirius atteint d'un nouveau fou rire, alors que Remus essuyait ces yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? » questionna Harry avec empressement.

« Elle lui a…hi,hi… de ne pas sans faire que si elle lui avait jeter un sort il l'aurait sentit pass…é et que…. » répondit Sirius avant de s'effondrer sur la table en riant.

« Et que s'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle s'est parce qu'il ne pensait pas avec le bonne organe. » compléta Remus avec un hoquet.

« Oh la honte » s'esclaffa Harry.

« Oui la honte » reprit Sirius. « Mais le pire là-dedans, c'est ce que lui a dit… » continua-t-il avant de s'interrompre de nouveau, incapable de continuer tellement il riait.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry en regardant Lupin, qui n'était pas plus capable que Sirius d'enligner deux mots sans rire.

« Le professeur McGonagall, Harry » répondit Dumbledore un petit rire dans la voix, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, arrêtant de rire une fraction de seconde. Remus et Sirius tentèrent d'articuler des salutations avant de pouffer de nouveau. Dumbledore eut un petit rire indulgent en les voyant faire, alors que Harry se tournait vers lui.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. »

« Bonjour Harry » répondit-il avec un signe de tête.

« Vous pouvez peut-être me dire ce qu'elle a dit, parce que c'est deux là ne semble pas capable d'aligner deux mots. »

« Très chère Minerva lui a dit qu'il devrait peut-être aller voir madame Pomfresh si sa pensée ne suivait pas le chemin habituelle et qu'elle devrait vraiment enlever des points à Gryffondor pour la pire ligne de…flirt, je crois qu'elle a dit »

« La pire ligne de flirt qu'elle n'est jamais entendu » répéta Sirius qui s'essuyait les yeux.

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Quel pitoyable Casanova il faisait. » commenta Harry.

Les trois hommes se figèrent regardant Harry. Dumbledore se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, Sirius avec incrédulité et Lupin… Lupin mit quelques secondes avant de pouffer de rire de nouveau.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en promenant son regard entre les trois, souriant chaque fois qu'il se posait sur Lupin qui riait toujours.

« C'est exactement ce qu'à dit Rogue » répondit Sirius en considérant Harry d'un drôle d'air.

« Hé bien » commença Harry un peu mal à l'aise. « Ça me peine de dire ça, mais je suis obliger de lui donner raison et au professeur McGonagall aussi, c'est sûrement pas avec des lignes comme ça qu'elle a finit par l'épouser. »

« Non, c'est vrai » rétorqua Sirius avec une petite moue. « C'est quand il a arrêté de se prendre au sérieux et qu'il l'est devenu à la place. »

« Alors Sirius a pensé qu'il devait mettre les bouchées doubles » taquina Remus avec un sourire espiègle.

Sirius lui assena un coup de coude en craquant un sourire.

« Ça sera pour une autre fois tout ça » déclara l'évader d'Azkaban avec un geste aérien de la main qui suggérait que ce jour ne viendrait jamais.

« C'est une très bonne idée » commenta Albus. « Même si je doute fort qu'une fois suffise » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en regardant Sirius par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lune. .

Harry eut un petit rire en regardant rougir son parrain. Puis il se leva comprenant entre les lignes du directeur qu'il était temps de partir.

« Prêt Harry ? » demanda le directeur.

« Oui, monsieur » répondit Harry en hochant la tête. « Merci pour la soirée » dit-il en regardant Remus et Sirius. « J'ai eus beaucoup de plaisir » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi Harry. » assura son parrain, alors que Remus approuvait d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

« Bonne fin de soirée » leur souhaita Dumbledore avant de tournée les talons.

« À la prochaine » lança Harry avec un signe de la main, avant de suivre le directeur.

« Oui, à la prochaine » répondit Sirius. « Et Harry »

Harry se tourna vers son parrain.

« N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de poursuivre son chemin. Harry rejoignit Dumbledore qui l'attendait à la planosphère. Le processus ce passa beaucoup moins difficilement que la première fois qu'il l'avait prit pour se rendre à la réunion de l'ordre en juin dernier, mais ce n'était toujours pas agréable.

« Ça va Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je m'habitue » répondit-il en ouvrant doucement les yeux. « Tranquillement. » ajouta-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration pour chasser la nausée.

Dumbledore sortit de la planosphère et Harry le suivit d'un pas chancelant. Ils descendirent les marches pour rejoindre le bureau, Fumseck les accueillant d'un doux trémolo.

« Bonjour Fumseck » lança Harry en arrivant à hauteur de son perchoir.

« Voilà Harry, je te fais confiance à partir d'ici pour retrouver ton chemin jusqu'à ton dortoir » lança Dumbledore qui venait de prendre place derrière son bureau.

Harry hocha la tête doucement. Le vieil homme semblait fatigué. Il se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait entendu en juin dernier, entre madame Weasley, Tonks et une autre dame à la réunion de l'ordre.

« Il a été mis en minorité à la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers dont il a dû quitter la présidence parce qu'il se fait vieux et qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. » disait madame Weasley. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout Il a été mis en minorité par des sorciers du ministère après avoir prononcé un discours dans lequel il annonçait le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils l'ont également limogé de son poste de président du Magenmagot – la haute Cour de justice des mages – et on parle même de lui retirer l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe. » avait-elle conclue, d'une voix sèche.

« Mais Dumbledore dit qu'il s'en fiche du moment qu'on ne supprime pas sa carte des Chocogrenouille. » avait dit Tonks avec un mince sourire, déclanchant un petit rire chez la dame.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire s'il continue de défier le ministère comme ça, il risque de se retrouver à Azkaban et c'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. »

Harry regarda l'homme de nouveau. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. Harry savait très bien ce que ça faisait d'être aduler un jour et rejeter le lendemain alors qu'on ne fait que dire la vérité. Une vérité que les gens de veulent pas accepter. Est-ce que les choses s'étaient un peu améliorer depuis Juin ? se demanda-t-il.

« Autre chose, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore en levant la tête vers lui.

Harry crut percevoir un instant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du vieux sorcier et se rappela soudainement qu'il était toujours fâcher contre lui. Demande-lui. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? se demanda-t-il, mais l'orgueil trancha.

« Non monsieur. » répondit-il en tournant les talons. « Bonsoir » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonsoir Harry » soupira Dumbledore.

Harry regagna son dortoir d'un pas traînant, savourant la tranquillité du château. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit le tableau de la grosse dame qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Il tenta de convaincre la grosse dame de le laisser entrer, mais sans grand succès. Il y était toujours lorsqu'une voix veloutée retentit derrière lui :

« Encore à traîner dans les couloirs, Potter. »

Harry se retourna doucement, pour voir le maître des potions arriver à sa hauteur.

« Non » répondit-il. « Je viens tout juste de quitter le bureau du directeur… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour regagner votre dortoir ? Que quelqu'un vous montre le chemin ? » demanda Severus avec hargne.

« Non » répondit Harry en levant les yeux vers Rogue avec exaspération et un brin de colère.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa son regard qu'il comprit que le professeur n'était pas seulement en colère. Il y avait une grande tristesse dans ces yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le mot de passe, monsieur » ajouta-t-il simplement avec un soupir en baissant la tête.

« Hellébore » cracha-t-il pour la grosse dame avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Harry le regarda, alors que le tableau basculait. Il ne marchait pas comme d'habitude. Habituellement il y avait une assurance dans sa démarcher, qui donnait un mouvement élancé et faisait virevolté ces robes noires derrière lui. Ce soir rien n'y était, c'était comme s'il marchait sans but réelle, le pas pesant et la mine basse. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer avec un sentiment étrange.

« Jeune homme, est-ce que tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? » demanda la grosse dame dont la voix semblait un peu étouffé parce qu'elle parlait face au mur. « J'aimerais bien retourner dormir. »

Harry soupira et entra. L'entrée se referma derrière lui et il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Hedwige l'accueillit d'un doux hululement et il s'approcha pour la caresser. Ces affaires étaient déjà placées à leurs endroits respectifs, merci à l'efficacité des elfes de maison. La chouette lui mordilla doucement le bout des doigts et s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry la regarda s'éloigner un instant en direction de la volière avant de refermer la fenêtre et de ce détourner. Il enfila son pyjama et se mit au lit pour la nuit, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, après s'être tourner et retourner sur lui-même sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Il ralluma la lampe sur sa table de chevet et remit ces lunettes avant de s'asseoir, appuyer contre la tête de lit. Un livre, c'est un livre qu'il lui fallait. Il était sur le poing de se lever pour aller chercher le livre de potion que lui avait offert le professeur Serpâ, lorsqu'il vit un autre livre posé sur le coin de sa table de chevet. C'était le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté en Juin, la biographie de Godric Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à le lire. Il se demanda pourquoi les elfes avaient posé ce livre là en le prenant. Peut-être était-il temps de le commencer. Il reprit place confortablement, l'ouvrit et lu.

Godric Gryffondor : Le courage de Poudlard.

Préface

Godric Gryffondor, à été surtout connu pour sa participation plus que primordiale dans la fondation de ce qui est de nos jours la plus prestigieuse écoles de sorcellerie. À Poudlard, il est le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor. Maison reconnue pour sa hardiesse et son courage. Qualité prédominante que possédait ce grand et noble caractère, qu'était Godric Gryffondor.

Vous pourrez tout au long de ce livre qui relate les évènements importants de sa vie, découvrir l'homme derrière le fondateur. Celui qui est devenu une sommité en matière de transfiguration. Celui qui était aussi père et mari. Et pardessus tout, découvrir celui dont le nom est devenu synonyme de courage pour des générations et des générations de jeunes sorciers.

Définition du courage selon Godric Gryffondor (paroles rapportées par le choixpeau magique.)

« Être courageux, ne veut pas dire être toujours sans crainte. Non. Selon moi, le courage est une force de caractère, une fermeté que l'on démontre devant le danger, la souffrance ou dans toutes situations difficiles à affronter. C'est la volonté de rester fort et de combattre l'ennemi, en nous avouant à nous même nos forces et nos faiblesses. C'est la volonté d'aimer de tout son cœur chaque fois, encore et encore, en sachant que sa peux faire mal. C'est la volonté de faire entièrement confiance, en sachant qu'on peut être trompé. C'est la volonté de pardonner, de renoncer à sa rancune pour comprendre, faire confiance encore, tout en sachant que l'on peut être trompé à nouveau. C'est la volonté de faire le bien en toutes choses, tout en sachant que c'est impossible. »

Harry releva la tête l'air pensif et posa les yeux sur la fenêtre. Il resta un long moment à méditer la définition du courage de Gryffondor, avant de se mettre à somnoler et de finalement s'endormir.

À suivre…

oOo

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'ai du changer ma façon de faire car l'histoire suit maintenant l'évolution de diverse personnage, mon ancienne façon devenait un peu mélangeante, mais surtout très longue, lol. J'espère que le changement vous conviendra.

Bye Bye

May-Luna


End file.
